Homeworks
by BlouBell
Summary: Quand le jour de la rentrée, vous êtes confronté à beaucoup de choses:Un professeur arrogant, un glacial personnage qui maintenant vous fait presque les yeux doux, des amis toujours aussi fous, et un fauve...comment s'en sortir avec eux ?
1. R comme Rentrée

nouvelle fic, avec un couple................je sais pas encore.

Enjoy!

Bleach c'est pas à moi, c'est à Tite Kubo

Et on reste T pour l'instant. ^^

* * *

**Homeworks **

Premier mois : **Septembre**

La rentrée scolaire.

Une englue pour les élèves et pour les professeurs, le train-train habituelle…travail, heures de retenues, devoirs et encore…

Pour le jeune Ichigo Kurosaki, cette année sera la dernière avant d'aller au lycée. Plus qu'une année à tenir, se disait-il.

Il n'avait pas à se soucier de quoique ce soit, après tout il était un bonne élève avec des résultats correctes, donc le stresse était un sentiment qu'il ne ressentait pas…enfin, c'était ce qu'il disait.

Le jour de la rentrée, jour bien particulier il fallait se réunir tous près du préau, après avoir entendu le principal discourir…ce genre de paroles rentraient par une oreille pour sortir par l'autre pour certains. Quand enfin, ce fut le moment d'appeler les élèves qui seront regroupés chacun par classe.

La première classe, la 3ème A avec comme professeur Kuchiki Byakuya.

Celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de le dévorer des yeux depuis, et Ichigo le vit soupirer lorsque la classe fut complète : peut-être espérait-il qu'Ichigo se retrouve une fois de plus dans sa classe.

Kuchiki avait été le seul qui s'était comporté de façon aimable avec le roux. Ichigo était le seul qui avait pu lui faire décrocher des sourires.

Kurosaki lui lança un sourire en guise de bonjour ce qui eut pour effet de revigorer le brun qui finit par rentrer avec sa classe avec le dos moins raide.

La seconde classe, la 3ème B

Avec comme professeur…quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas…un nouveau ?

_Trop dans les nuages…j'ai pas entendu son nom !_

C'était difficile à dire, cet homme avait un sourire arrogant et semblait bien sûr de lui. Les bras croisés, il n'ouvrit les yeux que quand…

_ Ichigo Kurosaki !

Ichigo se réveilla soudainement à l'entente de son nom et se hâta de rejoindre le rang derrière son « professeur ». Un professeur qui ne cachait pas son intérêt pour lui, ce qui le fit légèrement frissonner.

La classe complète, ils se rangèrent et montèrent les escaliers. Cela faisait deux mois, Kurosaki avait perdu cette habitude de monter ces escaliers de malheur, surtout quand la salle de classe était au troisième étage, soit tout en haut. Quand ce calvaire se termina, tous étaient un peu essoufflés… enfin, dans quelques semaines ça sera un jeu d'enfant. Ils se rangèrent près de leur salle de classe. Salle 307.

La salle 308 juste en face avec la porte grande ouverte et Kuchiki qui commençait à distribuer les papiers administratifs à faire signer aux parents. Quand le brun le vit, son cœur s'arrêta et il lui sourit _tendrement_...tendrement ?!

Le roux était embarrassé et le brun s'en inquiéta. Cependant Ichigo lui renvoya son sourire ; il ne pouvait cacher son admiration envers son ancien professeur de mathématiques.

_Il m'a quand même pas mal aidé, j'étais vraiment une bouse !_

Les élèves rentrèrent tous dans la classe dans le plus grand silence, un silence car même si l'homme avait l'air plutôt sympathique, il valait mieux ne pas se faire remarquer dès le premier jour et puis il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Ichigo prit place sans un mot, mettant sa trousse sur le devant de sa table et un cahier pour prendre note des fournitures.

Chaque professeurs avaient des préférences, certains un cahier format 24x32 d'autres un classeur avec intercalaire…vivement le lycée, au moins il pourra prendre ce qu'il souhaite !

Une jeune rousse se racla la gorge et lui demanda à si elle pouvait s'installer près de lui, chose que Kurosaki ne pouvait lui refuser sans raison.

Ils étaient assis au premier rang, une distance les séparait du bureau de leur professeur principal.

Le plus âgé termina de retirer son manteau en cuir et d'enlever ses gants.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, je vais me présenter sans plus attendre…

Certaines filles gigotaient dans leur sièges et des petits couinements furent poussés, juste assez pour que le roux puisse les entendre. Il ne pouvait pas dire que cette homme n'était pas attirant…au contraire il dégageait un magnétisme…cette mèche rebelle qui lui retombait sur le front et ces yeux, son visage parfaitement défini…c'était un dieu ça oui !

Mais il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise avec ce nouveau pédagogue, encore une fois, il s'habituera peut être.

Le brun écrivit de sa belle écriture, son nom…Aizen…

_ Je suis votre professeur de français, alors si au cours de l'année vous rencontrez des difficultés, n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour ça.

Poli, prévenant, attentionné…qui sait, il n'avait pas l'air si bougre finalement…

_ Pssst…

Ichigo tourna la tête vers sa voisine.

_ Nous ne nous sommes pas présenté…Orihime Inoue…Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Kurosaki Ichigo…enchanté…

Ils sourirent. Le début d'une amitié naissante, pourtant il n'avait jamais vu cette fille.

_ Je suis moi aussi une nouvelle…

_ Ça explique les choses…je ne t'avais jamais vu…

Elle hocha la tête et ils se concentrèrent sur Aizen, qui ouvrit un cahier.

_ J'ai besoin de m'assurer si vous mangez à la cantine ou pas, et de savoir quels sont les latinistes.

Encore une fois il appela nom par nom les élèves, écrivant les différentes modifications avec son stylo.

_ Orihime Inoue ?

_ Externe, et je fais toujours latin !

Il fit un signe de compréhension et une fois encore, quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Kurosaki Ichigo ?

Aizen le regarda, comme si le jeune homme était un morceau de viande qu'il s'apprêtait à dévorer sur place. Le roux articula avec tout le courage dont il faisait preuve :

_ E-externe…et je ne f-fait plus latin monsieur…

_ Allons Kurosaki…restez calme, je ne vais pas vous manger !

_Oh Le MENTEUR !! _Cria de manière outré le roux dans sa tête.

Ichigo ragea intérieurement, c'était lui qui le regardait avec son regard de chien affamé ! Vivement la sonnerie car il ne pourrait plus tenir avec ce gougeât !

Le cours continua, avec les mêmes papiers que Kuchiki distribuaient à ces élèves plus tôt, et les carnets de correspondance ; pour éviter que des adolescents qui ne sont pas du collège rentrent, les collégiens doivent impérativement montrer leur carnet à la grille, un peu comme un carte d'identité.

A l'intérieur il fallait compléter les informations de base, nom prénom, classe, nom du responsable légal, numéro d'un des parents s'il venait à lui arriver un pépin, nom des professeurs dans chaque matière…et sur la deuxième de couverture, il fallait également une photo et son emploi du temps qui devra être complété.

_ Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui vous aurez fini à midi, je vérifierai les signatures et nous complèterons l'emploi du temps demain.

Ichigo ne pouvait effacer son expression boudeuse, qu'Aizen puisse se moquer de lui.

_Bordel de charogne ! C'était lui qui me fixait avec sa bouche baveuse ! Merde quoi ! J'le hais !!_

L'homme le vit et ajouta d'un ton railleur :

_ Et alors Kurosaki, un problème ?

_C'est l'moment de sortir les armes…vite vite vite…il faut que j'trouve une réplique…ah je sais !_

_ Je n'en vois aucun à part le fait d'être votre centre d'attention !

Ça y'est…une chose de faite.

Puis il se gifla mentalement.

_Raahhh !! Purée pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma bouche !!? J'ai juré de tenir ma langue !!Attend une seconde…calme…calme…et RE-calme !! J'ai dit ça comme…en plus c'est vrai !! D-donc j'ai rien à craindre ! Oui ! Bordel de meeeeeerddeeeuuux !! Il va pas me lâcher maintenant !! Super !_

L'ambiance se refroidit et les élèves suivirent l'échange avec intérêt, ces deux là promettaient cette année.

_ Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire cela… c'est une idée saugrenue…

_Une connerie ?! J'ai déballé une connerie ? C'est toi qui me regarde comme si j'étais de la bouffe espèce de snobinard !! Il me les brise ! Bon ok…respire et fait genre qu'il ne t'impressionne pas ! Prend une pose cool…_

Le jeune homme le regarda un instant avant de croiser les bras et de détourner légèrement la tête.

_ Mon intuition…

_ Cette intuition vous égare et influence votre jugement Kurosaki. Répondit-il d'un calme effarant.

_ Pensez ce que vous voulez... Soupira Kurosaki.

_ Vous avez raison, restons en là…comme je le disais, tout devra être signé pour demain…si vous avez un souci avec ça Kurosaki…

_ Aucun !

_ Allons, j'espère ne pas vous avoir froissé dès le premier jour…vos parents risqueraient de me prendre pour un dragon.

_T'es pire qu'un dragon ! T'es une sangsue…je voulais avoir Byakuya moi !!_

Il y eut un éclat dans les yeux de l'orangé, et les élèves en profitèrent pour le couvrir de reproches.

_ Il va chialer ! Cria l'un des élèves.

Une autre avec les cheveux blonds pouffa :

_ Il va appeler sa maman !

_Quoi ?_

Ichigo serra sa table nerveusement, essayant de se retenir…sans succès.

_ La ferme !

Aizen choisit le mauvais moment pour dire ces mots :

_ Du calme…Personne ne va appeler sa mère, n'est ce pas Kurosaki ?

L'adolescent se leva de sa chaise et hurla avec toute la rage dont il faisait preuve :

_ Bien sûr que j'pourrai pas l'appeler puisqu'elle est six pieds sous terre !!!!

Un silence gêné, la sonnerie qui retentit juste au moment opportun.

Les élèves rangèrent leur peu d'affaires et Ichigo fut le premier à sortir sans demander son reste, ne pouvant voir l'expression stupéfaite d'Aizen et de Kuchiki qui lui, avait immédiatement fait de getter la sortie du roux. Byakuya regarda de ces yeux anthracites glacés le professeur d'en face.

Une chose était certaine.

Pour Ichigo, ce fut une rentrée bien mouvementé !

XxX

Ichigo marchait rageusement, en shootant dans une canette vide, la main serré sur la bretelle de son sac.

_Mais pour qui il se prend l'autre ?! Je le déteste ! Il m'a bien foutu la honte, c'est super !! J'espère que Byakuya m'a pas vu…_

_ Ichigo !!

Le susnommé se retourna dès qu'il reconnu la voix de l'adorable rousse, accompagné de Neliel, Shinji, Hiyori ainsi que…Kuchiki ?!

_BORDEL MAIS IL FOU QUOI ?! Pourquoi Byakuya est avec eux… ?!_

_ Inoue !

Orihime et le reste du groupe rejoignirent le roux un peu perdu. Neliel sauta dans ses bras ne se rendant absolument pas compte que Kurosaki souffrait en silence à cause de l'étreinte qui au départ se voulait chaleureuse, mais au final lui craquait ses os. Elle le relâcha et Shinji tapota la tête du jeune homme :

_ Finalement on n'est pas dans la même classe...

Neliel le secoua dans tout les sens.

_ Pourquoi t'es parti d'un coup ?! Tu nous a même pas attendus !! Méchant ! Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel avec Neliel !? Pourquoi t'es parti ?

Orihime se renfrogna et c'était à Kuchiki de prendre la parole, avec un ton morne…autre chose qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais entendu.

_Il a changé, il montre plus ce qu'il ressent…il a ouvert son cœur…ha ha…il se fait doux comme un agneau…mais ce nouveau Byakuya je l'aime bien…_

_ Il y a eu un problème ?

Ichigo lui répondit presque trop rapidement :

_ Rien ! Absolument rien qui vaille la peine d'être raconté monsieur ! D'ailleurs sans vouloir paraître déplacé, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

_ Je vous ai vu déambuler le couloir d'un coup, j'ai pensé qu'il s'était produit un incident…même si je ne suis plus votre professeur principal, je garde dans ma mémoire les bons éléments…

_Ok…cherchons l'intrus…_

_Il s'inquiète pour moi._

_Il pense à moi._

_Il me fait un compliment. Même si c'est implicite…m'enfin un compliment de la part de Byakuya !_

_Conclusion : Il a fumé du câble chez lui, ou autres substances illégales…_

Le brun reprit plus décontracté :

_ Et puis si tu le permets…en dehors on peut se tutoyer si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients…

_Et il veut que le lui parle comme un pote ??!!_

_Soit il est :_

_Fou_

_Fou_

_Ou…fou…_

_M'enfin, pourquoi il est si…différent !!!??_

Ichigo reprit contenance et acquiesça.

_ D'accord…Byakuya !

Ils avaient même ignoré la présence des quatre autres collégiens.

_ Au fait, t'es dans quel classe ?

_ La troisième B… et toi ?

_ Hiyori et moi on est dans la troisième D…

_ Et moi Ichi je suis dans la C ! Répondit Neliel totalement enjoué.

Ichigo ne réprima pas son rire :

_ Finalement Shinji, tu ne te débarrasse pas facilement d'Hiyori !

_ Pfff…une emmerdeuse ouais…

Un coup de tong dévastateur et le blond se pliait en deux à cause de la douleur affreuse.

_ Répète un peu charognard !! Crèvure !

Le roux se mettait à rire de la scène sans se rendre compte qu'un brun le regardait. Quand il tourna la tête vers ce brun, il reçut une sorte d'électrochoc…Byakuya ne pouvait détourner ces yeux soudainement empli de chaleur et d'un autre sentiment…destiné rien que pour le roux.

_ Tu as beaucoup changé…Byakuya… Murmura Ichigo en baissant les yeux.

_ Mais c'est à toi que je le dois…

Les deux évitaient soigneusement de se regarder ; Ichigo qui se sentait si bien avec son ancien professeur l'année dernière, devenait très vite embarrassé lorsque il s'agissait de Kuchiki à présent depuis qu'il lui avait sourit _tendrement_…

Pourtant, ça ne lui ressemblait pas…Byakuya était…avait été si froid auparavant. Leur premier contact…entre un jeune garçon direct et impertinent, et un noble glacial et…marié.

Oui, Ichigo s'était demandé à cette époque, comment un taciturne un homme qui travaille dans l'éducation et qui porte si peu d'estime à ces élèves pouvait être marié. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à y croire tellement l'idée même était plus qu'impensable.

C'était comme ça, qu'à chaque cours…il se faisait exclure, ses notes avaient chuté, et son comportement avait frôlé l'arrogance. Ichigo n'était pas un mauvais élève, il avait été le délégué de la classe, il avait été, et l'était encore maintenant un model un exemple à suivre pour le travail sérieux qu'il exécutait…pourtant en maths il n'avait pas supporté l'attitude de son ancien professeur.

Et heureusement, il n'avait pas demandé à voir son père.

Il n'y avait eu que ce jour fatidique. La mort de son épouse…il avait d'abord été absent une longue période…trois semaines ce qui était rare comme la pluie en plein Sahara. Puis, à son retour les choses n'avaient pas été les mêmes. Ça avait été le silence le plus total.

Kurosaki avait vu les cernes sous les yeux de son professeur de mathématique, et sa démarche lente comme si la vie avait perdu de sa saveur. Ensuite…

…il avait été interrogé.

Bien entendu, il n'avait eu aucune idée de la réponse…il s'était attendu à une punition.

_« Si vous y mettez du votre, je suis sûr que vous réussiriez. »_

Il lui avait dit cela, sans ajouter un autre surplus de paroles inutiles.

Le roux avait alors étudié comme il le pouvait, cherchant à ce moment…d'être admiré par son professeur.

Ses efforts avaient porté leurs fruits, et avec Kuchiki ses relations s'étaient passées dans les meilleures conditions.

Mais quand Ichigo avait voulu lui demandé de l'aide pour un exercice, pendant la récréation il était monté jusqu'à la salle de son professeur de mathématique, ouvrir la porte et voir…un Kuchiki replié en boule et pleurant comme un enfant.

Il avait lâché ses feuilles et s'était empressé de rejoindre son professeur.

_« _ Professeur…_

_Il lui tenait la manche et voyait des éclats de verre sur le sol ainsi que sa main ensanglanté. Ichigo fut apeuré, la vue du sang lui rappelait se souvenir, il se mit à pleurer également._

__ Vous êtes blessé…il faut aller à l'infirmerie…_

_Il ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé Kuchiki à faire ce geste…_

_Il ne le saura peut être jamais…_

… _mais il se sentait au chaud dans les bras de Byakuya. _

__ Pourquoi…Hisana est parti… ?_

_Il parlait sans doute de sa femme._

_Une triste perte._

__ Il ne faut pas être triste…_

_Byakuya le lâcha et le poussa violemment contre les morceaux de verre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir de douleur le pauvre Kurosaki._

__ NE PAS ETRE TRISTE ???!! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!! Alors ma femme est morte et je dois chanter et gambader dans l'herbe avec des fleurs en main !!?? Après tout, pour quelqu'un comme toi, on ne doit pas connaitre la douleur de perdre un être cher !!!!_

__ C'EST FAUX !!_

_Le silence était tendu, voir frigorifiant._

__ Ma…m-ma maman…elle est morte …e-et c'est à cause de..moi…elle…devait pas…mais…il ne fallait pas…que je sois triste…il fallait que je sois…fort…et…_

_Byakuya ne savait quoi répondre à ça, et aussi d'avoir agressé et blessé cet enfant…Ichigo allait porter plainte pour sûr…_

_Ichigo continua :_

__ Alors…vous voulez bien m'aider pour mes exercices… ? »_

Ichigo se souvenait de ça comme si cet évènement datait d'hier.

_ Peut être, mais je trouve ça bien d'être plus ouvert…c'est toi qui à fait la plus grosse partie du boulot !

_ Ne dis pas ça Ichigo…en fait, je t'en suis reconnaissant…mais j'ai du te faire mal…

_ C'est rien ! Laisse, je vais bien !

Hiyori cria à ce moment, cassant l'ambiance agréable :

_ Hey ! Les deux pots de glue ! Quand vous aurez fini de bavarder, venez nous rejoindre au parc !!

Ichigo et Byakuya ouvrirent la bouche simultanément pour protester, mais ils furent entrainés dans un parc pour enfants, avec des toboggans, un bac à sable et une grande « toile d'araignée » un jeu avec plein de cordes reliés aux autres, de quoi bien s'emmêler. Et sans oublier un tourniquet…il y avait quelques enfants, mais l'aura terrifiante des deux blonds eurent raisons d'eux.

_ Mais Neliel, ces jeux sont pour les enfants de quatre à douze ans ! S'exprima la rousse.

_ Bof…je vois pas où est le problème vu que son âge est compris entre quatre et douze…Répliqua Shinji.

En un craquement, on entendait Shinji Hirako crier dans tout le parc.

_ Mais t'es folle !! Ça fait mal 'tain !!

Neliel s'en fichait et laissait souffrir le blondinet quand d'un coup, elle tapa sa paume doucement avec son poing :

_ OOOhh !! C'est vrai Ichigo ! J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !

Ichigo se retourna un nœud à la gorge et demanda presque avec crainte ce qu'elle avait encore inventé. Neliel était douce, elle paraissait naïve _ Ce qui est en soit, complètement faux_ mais elle avait cette manière d'effrayer un individu rien qu'avec son sourire trop enjoué.

_ J'ai un gros service à te demander Ichigo !

_Et moi j'ai un gros mal de ventre Neliel…_

Elle poursuivit sans lui demander son avis :

_ Mon cousin ! Il est en seconde, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il se comporte encore comme un sale môme gâté et turbulent !

En finissant sa phrase, elle gloussait pour une raison que tous ignoraient.

_ Et ça la fait rire…articula avec peine le blond avant de sombrer dans un coma, causé par une tong.

Neliel ignora la remarque, et continua son monologue :

_ Nan nan…un vrai enquiquineur de première ! Il est grincheux, mal poli et par-dessus tout, il adore se battre…il ne faut surtout pas le provoquer…Il effraie tout le monde dans son lycée, alors je me suis dit qu'il devrait apprendre à se lier aux autres, et comme tu as fait pour monsieur Kuchiki tu feras la même chose pour lui !

_ Ho ho, je suis pas ton psychothérapeute ! Encore moins pour ton cousin ! Donc, si je reprends bien…tu veux que je devienne copain avec lui…et que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre que se faire et avoir des amis c'est important parce que la solitude c'est…triste ?

_ C'est exactement ce que je veux que tu fasses !

_ Quand est ce que j'ai dit que j'acceptais ?

_ La fois ou tu m'as promis que si j'avais besoin de quoique ce soit, je pourrais te demander !

_Moi et ma sale gueule…_

_ D'accord…

_ Super !! Je vais l'appeler !

Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son cousin, pendant que le roux ne pouvait chasser cette mauvaise impression, comme si la rencontre de ce personnage allait faire tourner les engrenages qui causeront sa perte. Et d'un coup, cette pensé le rendit malade.

_ Ichigo ?

Kurosaki posa sa propre main sur son front, vérifiant sa température… une grande migraine…

Un téléphone vibra et Neliel se tourna vers le roux ; Ichigo en fut conscient et retira l'appareil de sa poche puis décrocha.

_ Allo…ha…papa ?...quoi ?...hum oui…pourquoi ça ? Comment ça t'es débordé ?Oh…c'est eux.. Bon…bon j'y vais…

Il raccrocha et poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

_ Apparemment faut que j'y aille…

_ Comment ?! Mais Ichigo ! Il faut…

_ Je peux pas, mon père m'appelle…on reçoit de la famille…

_ Encore tes grands parents ? Interrogea le blond.

Le roux hocha la tête, et ramassa son sac qui était posé sur l'un des bancs, où le brun avait vite fait de se lever.

_ Je vous vois demain ! Bye tout le monde !

Il s'avança vers Kuchiki et inclina légèrement la tête :

_ Byakuya…

Pour ensuite s'effacer dans le champ de vision des cinq.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec les grands parents d'Ichigo ? Demanda Inoue qui depuis un moment était resté à l'écart.

_ Waaa !! Tu m'as fait peur ! Cria Neliel surprise.

Shinji lui répondit avec un geste vague :

_ Bah, il s'entend pas trop avec eux…

Byakuya savait qu'il y avait plus, que Shinji en savait plus que ce qu'il voulait montrer, mais qui était-il pour se mêler de la vie des autres ?

_ Bon, on rentre ?

Les autres acquiescèrent, et chacun prirent un chemin différent, d'autres retrouver leur parents, ou se recueillir vers la photo d'un être chère.

XxX

Ichigo marchait plus vite, à la dernière minute il était prévenu par l'arrivé intempestive _ c'était son avis_ de ses grands parents…il ne les aimait pas, même si c'était les parents de son père, il ne les aimait pas, Karin sa jeune sœur ne pouvait les supporter et même son paternelle avait du mal à encaisser leur caractère…il n'y avait que Yuzu son autre petite sœur qui avait pris le relai en tant que « maman gâteau » dans la maison, qui s'occupait convenablement et était aimable avec tout le monde.

Il courrait à en perdre haleine, pour bousculer et rentrer tête la première contre une surface rigide. Il allait se lever pour s'excuser quand, il fut soulevé d'une telle facilité par le col de la chemise, sentant sa migraine remonter d'un cran.

_ Tu peux pas r'garder où tu fous les pieds 'spèce de d'mi portion !!?

_Wouaaa ! Purée ! Il met sert la gorge cet enflure !_

Kurosaki manquait d'air, la poigne de cet étranger était dure, et il émanait tant d'agressivité dans les yeux turquoise de cet homme en face de lui, qui le regardait comme un félin ayant attrapé un gibier.

_ E-excusez moi… ! Bégaya le roux, pantois.

Il retomba sur le sol, tandis que l'homme aux cheveux bleu azur avait continué son chemin tout en lui envoyant une réplique cinglante :

_ Dégage ! Tu m'pourris l'air sale pute !

_Il a dit quoi ce connard ?!_

_ A ta place je la fermerais, parce que t'iras pas te plaindre comme une fille le cul en sang !!

Le bleuté se tourna, un sourire révélant des canines à vous glacer le sang. Il s'approcha du roux :

_ Ta gueule ! T'veux que j'le répète ou ta radio fonctionne pas !

_ Nan, en tout cas mon nez fonctionne lui ! Dit-il en se bouchant le nez, comme pour lui faire comprendre que son haleine était affreuse_ ce qui n'était pas le cas_ juste pour le provoquer.

Et le plus âgé fronça les sourcils dangereusement.

_Ce mec est définitivement flippant…moi et ma gueule !! Je pouvais pas la fermer !_

_ J'vais te démolir sale suceuse !

_Bordel…?! Je suis mort ! Attends, je dois dire quelque chose !_

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire un seul mot…une seule syllabe…

_ Ichigo !!! Tu as déjà fait connaissance avec mon cousin Grimmy !!

Ichigo, toujours à terre pouvait voir Neliel avec quelques courses aux mains et un sourire éclatant. Il le savait dès à présent d'où venait la sensation terrible qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt.

_ Merde alors…

Plus loin, dans une voiture noire…un homme regardait la scène se dérouler, et il laissa un sourire arrogant se former sur ses lèvres.

* * *

And so...j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!

à pluche!

**Cherry**

**Duck**


	2. F comme Fauve

Je vous remercie pour les commentaires adorables dont vous m'avez faite part, je prends note! Je ne sais pas encore pour le couple, pour le rating encore moins, mais bon...je verrai, je suppose que ça sera du Grim/Ichi, m'enfin ^^ on verra!

merci beaucoup, voici le chapitre 2, régalez vous, et désolé du retard ^^

* * *

**Homeworks**

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_« _ Ichigo !!! Tu as déjà fait connaissance avec mon cousin Grimmy !! _

_Ichigo, toujours à terre pouvait voir Neliel avec quelques courses aux mains et un sourire éclatant. Il le savait dès à présent d'où venait la sensation terrible qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt._

__ Merde alors…_

_Plus loin, dans une voiture noire…un homme regardait la scène se dérouler, et il laissa un sourire arrogant se former sur ses lèvres. »_

***************

Ichigo n'était plus sur terre depuis un bon moment, prostré, les yeux fixant un point invisible et partagé entre diverses émotions l'accablant sur le coup, comme la pure stupéfaction d'apprendre que l'homme devant lui, cette personne absolument répugnante sur le plan mental était le cousin donc en d'autre terme la personne qu'il était censé approcher…et aussi une part de colère, encore une fois contre ce même personnage par ses propos injurieux qu'il avait eu la délicatesse de lui envoyer plus tôt.

_Un vrai punk…quelqu'un qui doit être un rebelle…il est exactement comment Nel l'avait décrit…_

Ce même punk, dont les pupilles s'étaient dilatés à l'arrivé de sa cousine, avait changé subitement d'expression ; son aura était toujours assassine, mais son sourire s'était agrandi. Il avait incliné la tête d'un côté et avait enfoui ses mains dans les poches de son jean plus que serré et riait…un petit ricanement jouissif, démoniaque qui n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

_ Un copain à toi ? Déclara le bleuté, toujours dans son état de béatitude.

Neliel semblait d'un coup plus nerveuse, quand elle serra plus fermement son sac. Ce geste était fugace, mais Ichigo l'avait vu et il était terrifié même s'il ne voulait se l'avouer. La nervosité de Neliel signifiait que même si le soit disant « Grimmy » était un de ses proches, il n'hésiterait pas à user de la violence sur elle. Et sur le peu qu'il en ai vu, le bleuté était l'incarnation du mal.

_ Oui Grimmy… !

L'expression candide de Neliel ressemblait plus à un sourire forcé, mais apparemment, l'autre ne s'en rendait pas compte; Ichigo encore sur le sol crut bon de se relever, d'autant que la scène en intéressait plus d'un…depuis son altercation avec le punk, certains passants s'arrêtaient.

Il repensait alors, à la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici.

_Merde ! Je devais être à la maison depuis un bout de temps déjà !! Crotte !_

Mais comment se sortir de cette situation ?

_ Hmpf… ! Tu diras à tes larbins d'rester à leur place ! La pr'chaine fois, tu Je s'rai pas aussi gentil…même si certains ont un corps super bandant…et qui ont aussi du cran…que j'te r'vois pas sur mon ch'min morveux…

_Pour la dernière fois, je suis pas un MORVEUX ! Raaaahh ! Et pis…c'est quoi ces allusions… !? Sale pervers !!?_

Le bleuté s'approcha de Kurosaki, et passa un bras derrière son dos pour diminuer l'espace entre eux ; le jeune adolescent pouvait sentir l'essence de cet homme, sauvage, bestial, brute…son souffle chaud, caressant des mèches orangé.

_Oups !! Putain je pense à quoi là !! Mais comment ça se fait que toutes les emmerdes me tombent dessus sans qu'j'ai rien demandé !! J'le connais pas ce mec, il me connait pas…alors pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est ce qu'il FOU !!_

_ Ça s'rai dommage d'abîmer un corps comme c'lui là, poussin… un accident c'est si vite arrivé…

_Il me fait peur !! Pourvut qu'il me lâche vite fait !!Et…e-et puis il insinue quoi…en disant…que… ?! Ce mec me fait flipper !!! Mon dieu, aide-moi !_

Il se détacha d'Ichigo rapidement, rompant l'atmosphère mystérieuse qui s'était formé. Ichigo s'était retrouvé dans une toute autre dimension, l'espace de quelques secondes ce fauve avait réussit à le transporter loin, suffisamment loin pour le déconnecter du reste…

Il prit une grande inspiration, que son cerveau prenne le temps d'analyser la situation de façon rationnel, de savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment produit. Mais rien n'y faisait, ses membres frissonnaient légèrement, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Une tape sur le dos le fit revenir à la réalité, cette dure réalité…

_ Neliel… ?

_ Désolé, Grimmjow avait l'air plus en rogne que d'habitude…ça va aller… ?

_ Oui…

Pourquoi était-il si déçu ? Aurait-il vraiment espéré rester dans les bras de ce parfait inconnu ? Un animal lâché en pleine nature, qui n'avait aucun sentiments, n'avait aucun cœur d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater, ne se laissait pas guider par ses envies, mais par son instinct…un animal qui n'avait pas de limites, qui ne connaissait pas la signification de la compassion ; il y avait des voyous, mais ces amas de chairs ne pouvaient être comparé à ce fauve.

Quiconque se trouvant sur son chemin sont éradiqués, et ce plaisir, le moteur qui alimentait ce « Grimmjow » c'était de voir des gens souffrir de les dominer, de voir cette peur qui se reflète dans les yeux de sa victime, d'entendre les gémissements de douleur, ce plaisir que retirait cet homme, c'était d'avoir le cœur des gens au creux de sa paume, et de les écraser lentement.

Le diable en personne, voilà ce qu'en pensait Ichigo, et l'idée complètement grotesque de se retrouver à nouveau sur la route de ce fauve lui était abjecte. Quand cet homme s'était trouvé à proximité, il avait eu l'impression d'être mis de force dans l'eau sans pouvoir remonter à la surface.

Il suffoquait lorsque Grimmjow était près de lui.

Il le tuait presque. Il n'aurait pas survécu si celui-ci était resté plus longtemps.

_ Je dois y aller…

Neliel se renfrogna, et demanda hésitante :

_ Ichigo, tu sais…je pense pas finalement qu-

_ Neliel…je vais bien…en fait, je vais le faire…je crois que j'ai envie de voir…

…_Si j'ai une chance de changer son caractère de porc !_

Ichigo ramassa son sac et salua son amie rapidement, avant de s'engouffrer dans la foule à vive allure, pendant que la cousine du bleuté regrettait à moitié son choix ; qu'adviendra-t-il du roux s'il poussait Grimmjow à bout, connaissant Kurosaki elle était persuadé qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Quant au bleuté qui avait un caractère extrêmement irascible dont le moindre petit préjugé risquerait de provoquer une explosion, elle craignait un incident.

Elle soupira, et reprit sa marche en baissant la tête.

_ Dans quoi je t'ai embarqué Ichigo… !

-

-

-

_ C'est maintenant que tu rentres !?

_ Mère ne crie pas sur Ichigo…

La vieille dame le snoba et rageuse, tourna les talons pour s'assoir sur le canapé, pendant qu'Isshin écoutait l'explication de son fils.

_ J'étais en chemin, mais j'ai eu un accrochage…si on peut dire…

_ Tu t'es battu ?

_ Oh…ben…c'est un mec un peu fou qui supportait pas d' me voir…le truc est parti tout seul après…

A la fin de son récit, Ichigo semblait pâle et son père ne manqua pas les traces de contusion sur son cou, traces d'ongles, là où Grimmjow avait failli l'étrangler en pleine rue.

Son père pansait les petites plaies du roux qui se laissait faire, son esprit plongé dans une intense réflexion.

_ Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire… ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, en même temps il se devait de lui dire la vérité, mais peut être que mentir sur ce sujet ne sera pas si grave que ça.

_ Comme quoi ? Dit-il, feignant l'ignorance.

_ Cet homme t'a attaqué sans raison apparente ?

_ Puisque j'te dis que oui ! Cracha le roux, excédé.

_ Tout de même…c'est étrange, en pleine rue…ce type doit avoir une sacrée dent envers toi pour te faire ça…il n'y est pas allé de main morte…tu as dû lui faire quelque chose…

_ Je me tue à te dire, que non, je n'ai jamais vu ce taré de ma vie et même dans des vies antérieurs…

_Sûr…qui voudrait approcher ce schizophrène… ?!_

Mais son père persévéra :

_ Ou alors, tu as fiché une rouste à un de ces amis ?

_ Papa…il m'est rentré dedans…conversation, close...fin de l'histoire…

_ Oui mais d'habitude c'est parc-

_ C'est quoi ton problème… ?! Oui, il à faillit m'écrabouiller la gorge, oui il l'a fait en plein lieu public et oui, je suis de retour pour supporter les discours de tes vieux croutons, et je pense en avoir eu assez pour la journée, ajouté à cela ce prof qui me reluque comme un chien devant sa pâté, et l'autre qui me regarde comme si j'étais une sucrerie*, merde à la fin !! J'en ai vraiment par-dessus les fesses de cette journée !! On peut pas me laisser en paix sans pour autant être suspicieux à chaque fois !

Action

Et seulement après, réflexion.

_Crotte…moi et ma gueule… !_

Il n'avait jamais parlé à son père de cette manière, même lors de la mort de sa pauvre mère.

Jamais, il n'avait crié à son père, de cette manière.

_ Eh bien…tu as eu une dure journée fils…

Ichigo lui en était reconnaissant, de laisser les choses comme elles étaient, de voir que son père comprenait en partie le fait que cette journée avait été bien rude.

_ Mouais…pas terrible…

_ Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, mais essaie de canaliser ta colère…

Kurosaki leva la tête brusquement, ne savant quoi répondre.

_ Je suis désolé… ! J'ai parlé trop vite…c'est tes parents…j'ai pas à dire du mal de-

_ Hé ! Je plaisantais…

Le roux se détendit, et devait avouer qu'il appréciait le flegme dont faisait preuve son père pour certaine situation.

_ Merci…écoute, je pense que je sauterai le repas ce soir…j'vais me coucher… tu diras à Yuzu que je suis désolé, mais je peux rien avaler…

Il se redressa difficilement, la tête lui tournait et cette horrible migraine qui refaisait surface…il y avait également son cou, le moindre fait de bouger la tête et il ressentait des picotements désagréables.

_Putain Grimmjow, j'te jure que je te revaudrai ça… !_

_ Ichigo ?

Il se retourna pour voir le visage à moitié grave de son père, qui avait l'air de choisir ses mots, et se décidant enfin à regarder son fils droit dans les yeux, sans cligner, ni bouger, et encore moins le détourner.

_ Oui… ?

_ S'il venait à se passer quelque chose de grave…si un incident se produisait…tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas… ?

_Woua…il me fait quoi là…bien sûr que je lui dirai…_

Il esquissa un sourire, et lui répondit la voix tremblante malgré lui :

_ Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je te mentirais… ?

_ Regarde-moi Ichigo…je n'ai pas envie que mes enfants cachent des secrets…je ne parle pas de mauvais résultats, de premiers amours, mais dit-le moi dans les yeux…Tu me le dirais?

L'adolescent stressait.

_ O-oui…

_Ok…j'étais pas très convaincant sur ce coup là…_

_ C'est bon, je voulais juste être sûr ! Je préviens Yuzu de te garder une part pour demain !

Le médecin sortit avant même qu'Ichigo ai réellement compris, le pourquoi du comment à ces questions, pour finalement soupirer de soulagement.

_Ouf…il est flippant quand il se ramène dans ma piaule avec un seau d'eau et m'asperge avec, mais là, même godzilla ferait dans son froc… !_

Il rentra dans sa chambre, et entrepris de sauter directement dans son lit, s'engouffrant sous sa couverture, en n'oubliant pas de régler son réveil avec le peu de force mental et physique qu'il lui restait.

_ Allons bon…demain est une autre journée… Soupira-t-il.

Il devait bien retourner en cours le lendemain, voir ses amis était une chose qui le réconfortait, Byakuya aussi…enfin, à condition qu'il arrête de la regarder comme un bandit regardait sa mallette pleine de billets, et son professeur…Aizen.

_Je ne supporte pas ce mec !!_

Enfin, il aurait pu tomber sur pire, se disait-il.

Il remua dans son lit, se rabattant plus sous sa couverture.

En touchant les pansements sur son cou, il respira l'odeur de son coussin, tentant d'oublier…

_Grimmjow…_

_ Vas au diable…ordure…

Il avait soufflé ces mots, avant de rentrer dans un profond sommeille.

-

-

-

_ Alors comme ça, tu as vu le cousin de Neliel ?! S'exprima une élève.

Ichigo soupira, les nouvelles allaient si rapidement. Ce n'était pas Nel qui avait vendu la mèche bien entendu, mais il semblerait que sa rencontre avec le bleuté avait suscité l'attention de certains élèves, qui passaient par là ce soir, comme le hasard faisait bien les choses… Depuis qu'il était arrivé près de la grille du collège, il entendait des chuchotements venant de divers groupes. Il n'aimait pas ces personnes.

Le genre de groupes qui contenaient des individus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Les garçons savaient à peine parler normalement, portable en main avec une musique vulgaire, sans rythme et sortaient des propos complètement à côté de la plaque, crachant par terre, main dans les poches. Et les filles…il se demandait si les parents avaient honte !

Elles se trimbalaient leur sac à main en guise de sac « normal », les lèvres gonflés couvertes de rouge à lèvre, leur maquillage ainsi que leur brosse, le genre de filles qui n'ont absolument pas conscience de leur environnement, qui ne se limitait qu'à deux choses : Les copines et la beauté. Des filles superficielles dont certaines n'avaient pas encore atteins la puberté mais qui déjà tenaient leur cigarette dans une main avec leur portable dans l'autre.

Et c'était ces mêmes personnes qui le regardaient de façon bien étrange. Oh ! Il n'avait pas peur…il ne valait mieux ne pas les approcher.

_ Ichigo ?

Kurosaki leva la tête pour voir Shinji, son sac qu'il portait avec une de ses épaules.

_ T'occupes pas d'eux…

Ichigo baissa les yeux pour fixer le sol avec une mine désintéressé, en croisant les bras ils avancèrent vers la grille qui venait de s'ouvrir, ils saisirent leur carnet le montrant aux deux surveillants présents, puis ils marchèrent sans but dans la cour déserte qui commençait à se remplir d'élèves.

Shinji s'arrêta, et posa sa main sur son cou en regardant l'adolescent, qui compris bien vite où le blond voulait en venir.

_ Oh…tu sais, ce n'est rien…

Ils reprirent leur marche, calmement.

_ Disons qu'il est exactement comme Nel me l'avait dit, mais pour cette première approche…sur une échelle de zéro à vingt…je donnerai…dix… Dit le roux en inclinant la tête péniblement.

_ Tu es généreux !

Ichigo n'avouerait jamais, que la véritable note attribué aurait été cinq…et encore ! C'était tout simplement trop gentil comme note! Grimmjow le terrifiait, Grimmjow s'était déjà infiltré dans sa peau, Grimmjow…le tuait.

_Faut arrêter de penser à ce taré de la life, sinon je suis en route pour devenir comme lui !_

Le roux, se concentrait à nouveau sur la conversation.

_ Comment ça… ?

_ Tu sais, hier…le nom « Grimmjow » m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille…

Le roux stoppa sa marche une fois de plus, craignant les paroles qui allaient suivre.

_ Grimmjow Jaggerjack…19 ans, il va bientôt se faire renvoyer de son lycée, et ça tu en as fait les frais, d'une humeur colérique presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre…il a redoublé plusieurs classe, reconnu par les professeurs comme quelqu'un de fainéant et en échec scolaire, par les élèves comme un homme capable de briser les os à main nu…il a passé plusieurs jours à l'ombre dans une cellule pour agression…depuis, plus rien…en fait, l'année dernière il était dans un autre lycée…il a été renvoyé ici…et depuis, il s'est fait une réputation…une très mauvaise réputation pour les gens droits comme nous, mais aussi pour tout les autres…

Au fil de son récit, Ichigo palissait et son cœur…oui son cœur se serrait. Et pourtant, sa détermination ne faiblissait pas ! Qui serait assez fou pour se frotter à un type comme Grimmjow ?! Il avait très bien entendu ce que Shinji lui avait dit…il devrait avoir peur, il devrait laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, jamais connu…

Mais alors pourquoi, était-il si résolu à aider un homme…un animal de son espèce ?!

_ Shinji…je pense que je peux l'aider…à être plus équilibré…

Cette fois-ci, Hirako n'avait plus l'intention de plaisanter ; Il saisit les deux bras du roux et d'une voix grave et haletante, comme si le sujet était tabou, comme si le dossier Grimmjow était une sorte de malédiction, quelque chose dont il ne fallait pas s'occuper. Mais que se passait-il, pensait Ichigo.

_ Kuchiki et Grimmjow ne sont pas pareille ! Il faut que tu comprennes Ichigo, que ce n'est pas un jeu !! Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais réussir à sortir des griffes de ce mec c'est un exploit que peu, non…personne n'en est sortit sans faire un séjour à l'hôpital ! Tu as rendu à l'autre un peu d'humanité, mais Grimmjow est une personne dont il ne faut pas s'approcher…Neliel a eu tort de penser que tu changerais ne serait-ce qu'un peu un côté de sa personnalité !! Hier, je l'ai croisé…j'ai deviné, qu'elle regrettait…Ichigo rentre toi ça dans le crâne…Grimmjow est dangereux, et tu ne dois en aucun cas t'approcher de lui…

Ichigo soutenait le regard du blond, avec une respiration plus lourde.

_ Ichigo…je dis ça pour ton bien…je sais que tu peux te défendre…mais je ne peux pas être tranquille lorsque un de mes amis traine avec ce genre de type…promet le moi de ne pas l'approcher…

Kurosaki plissa les yeux nerveusement, ses mains ayant été relâchées par la pression qu'avait exercé Shinji avec les siennes.

Mentir, ou dire la vérité. Mentir et trahir la confiance d'un ami. Dire la vérité, promettre de ne pas s'approcher du bleuté, sans tenter le diable comme il en avait l'habitude.

_ Si je te dis que j'essayerai…c'est une réponse qui compte… ?

Hirako leva les yeux au ciel, puis tourna les talons avec le roux sur ses pas.

_ Je vais devoir t'attacher une laisse, sinon je vais faire une syncope…

Kurosaki rit doucement à cette suggestion, mais savait…ressentait l'inquiétude de celui-ci…Shinji pouvait bien tenter de masquer son inquiétude par tout les moyens, néanmoins Ichigo trouvait cette brèche dans sa voix. Hirako s'inquiétait.

Ils rejoignirent alors le reste du groupe, où Neliel se forçait une fois de plus à sourire, Inoue se régalait avec un de ses goûters qui causait des effets secondaire plus ou moins alarmant chez Hiyori dont le visage avait pris une teinte verdâtre.

_ Ichigo ! Tu veux un de mes gâteaux ?

_ Hum…plus tard, plus tard…

_ Alors, le programme s'annonce chargé pour aujourd'hui ? S'exclama Neliel.

Ichigo ne répondait pas…il se contentait de la fixer.

Neliel n'était pas comme Grimmjow, ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Enfin, Neliel était quelqu'un de remarquable même si elle pouvait parfois être effrayante ! Physiquement, c'était une fille extrêmement belle, elle avait l'air d'aimer tout ce qui était look un peu dans le paranormal…une chevelure verte qui ondulait librement, ces belles boucles qui encadraient son visage, avec des yeux parfaits, accentués par son mascara, et son corps fin avec des courbes qui provoquait la jalousie de certaines vipères.

Grimmjow, était…il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas…attirant.

_Ouais…sinon ça serait mentir…je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal…je me demande s'il a une petite amie…attend !? Je pense à quoi là !!_

Pour Jaggerjack, c'était le mental qui n'allait pas…et il ne se le répétait jamais assez.

Il en revenait à chaque fois, à la même question…pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas de la crainte, n'essayait-il pas de mettre fin à toute cette folie, avant que ce ne soit trop tard… ? Avant qu'il ne tombe dans un gouffre dont il ne pourra plus sortir…où ni personne n'aura le bras assez long pour le sauver.

_ Ichigooooooo !!!

_ Ha ! O-oui ?

_ Je te demandais ce que tu as pour aujourd'hui…enfin, gagnons du temps, fais voir ton emploi du temps !

_ Pas la peine, on l'a pas encore complété…pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tu dois le savoir puisque Inoue est là…

_ Parce que je voulais le demander à toi…on s'réveille ! T'es trop dans les nuages…c'est mauvais signe dès le deuxième jour ! Fais comme moi, répète « je dois être concentré » plusieurs fois !

_ Tiens ça me fait penser que je vais l'avoir là…Déclara sombrement le roux en pensant à son professeur.

_ Il m'a l'air gentil…je vois pas ce qu'il a…en plus, il est plutôt mignon !

_ Super...mais il est pas un bel ange…Aizen cache bien son jeu…c'est un comédien, voilà ce que j'en dis…

La sonnerie retentit, coupant la conversation. Pour Ichigo, aussi stupide que cela pouvait paraître, son cœur battait…si fort, semblable à des bombes implantées dans ses artères qui implosaient, le faisant stresser, le faisant suer à grosse goutte.

_ Bizarre… Indiqua Orihime.

Ichigo ainsi que les trois autres se retournèrent vers la rousse qui observait sa montre.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ben…je me trompe peut-être…mais ça devait pas sonner dans dix minutes… ? On n'a pas encore remplit l'emploie du temps, pourtant les horaires son marqués ici…

_ C'est vrai ça ! Cria Hiyori

_ Comment ça s'fait ? Braillèrent Shinji et Neliel.

_ J'sais pas…

_ Bon…on se revoit à la récré ! Annonça Neliel.

_ Ok Nel ! Viens Inoue ! Et puis, entre nous…range tes gâteaux, nourritures interdites dans les bâtiments…

_ Oui !

Ils se rangèrent sur l'emplacement de leur salle. Dans la cour, plusieurs chiffres étaient inscrits, les élèves n'avaient qu'à se ranger en rang « deux par deux ».

La salle 307. Petit à petit, des élèves venaient les rejoindre. Les professeurs commençaient à sortir, se mettant sur le numéro de leur salle, attendant que les élèves soient rangés correctement, que tout soit en ordre puis, en route !

Une différence était à noter. La veille, n'était présent que les classes de troisième, à présent toutes les classes, sixièmes, cinquièmes, quatrièmes se bousculaient…

_ A quoi pensez-vous, Kurosaki ?

Ichigo leva la tête, écarquillant les yeux comme il le pouvait. Son cœur avait fait un bond douloureux, et battait à une vive allure, en voyant le personnage qui se tenait devant lui.

_Aizen…_

Toujours avec, cette grâce qu'il enviait d'une certaine manière…de cette assurance, et de ce regard…hypnotisant et dangereux à la fois

_Si ces yeux étaient des révolvers, mon corps serait criblés de balles…ce mec, me fait flipper…je vais mourir avant d'avoir fini cette année !!_

Puis, il évita la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

_ A rien…

_ Le temps passe vite, vous vous étonnez du fait que c'est votre dernière année au collège ?

Le roux fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

_ Et alors… ? Ai-je tort ?

Ichigo détourna la tête, croisant les bras, tandis qu'Aizen se réjouissait de sa petite victoire. Enerver cette boule d'énergie, était jouissif.

_ Allons, tout le monde en rang !

-

-

-

_Grimmjow saisit un canif, et déchirait la veste du roux, dont les bras étaient attachés._

__ Arrête ça…j'vais te faire la peau Grimmjow !! Détache-moi !! Maintenant !!!_

_Les yeux du bleutés étaient emplit de passion, et se délectait de la souffrance du pauvre roux qui demeurait ligoté, les mains suspendus, les jambes écartés. Grimmjow ne perdait pas son temps à répondre, se contentant de déchirer les vêtements du plus jeune, qui hurlait, priait de le laisser partir._

__ Arrête… !!_

_Le fauve s'attardait sur les cuisses fines de Kurosaki, qui haletait, plongé dans un plaisir malsain. La douleur, la honte, la luxure, ce mélange formait quelque chose qui lui faisait ressentir une satisfaction sans borne._

__ Grimmjow… ! Pas là…_

_Ichigo continuait à résister, mais sa raison le quittait…Grimmjow tuait ce qui lui permettait de penser, Grimmjow tuait sa raison pour ne laisser parler que ses envies._

__ Grimm…_

_C'était un animal, quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas approcher. Une bête avec ses propres instincts, une bête qui le séduisait, qui cassait ses protections. Grimmjow était une malédiction…_

_Une merveilleuse malédiction._

__ Grimm…_

…jow…

Ichigo cligna des yeux.

_Oups…je me suis endormi… !_

Et enfin…il s'aperçut de deux choses…

Une sensation exquise en dessous de la ceinture.

Et tout les regards portés sur sa personne, dont Aizen qui avait relevé un sourcil, et Orihime qui restait sans voix…enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :

_ Grimmjow… ?

Dans la classe, tous avaient déglutit.

_J'ai rêvé…de lui… !? J'ai rêvé de Grimmjow… !? Oh mon dieu…_

_ Merde alors…

* * *

Hé hé hé…deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que la qualité était aussi meilleure ! ^^ ha...et Ichigo qui fantasme déjà sur Grimmjow, c'est pas possible de résister au charme de Grimmy vous me direz!

* je pense vouloir rectifier le comportement de Byakuya, alors don't worry! J'ai trouvé une parade par-faite!^^

Du retard pour le poster, mais bon…^^ on me pardonne hein ?

Bye ! Pour le prochain chapitre !

**Cherry Duck**


	3. H comme Hypnose

Merci pour les commentaires, j'ai vraiment apprécié! :D

Pour ce chapitre, je dois avoué que c'était limite! je me suis dépêché...fallait voir la tête de dépravé que j'avais ^^'

Bonne lecture!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Homeworks**

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_Ichigo cligna des yeux._

_Oups…je me suis endormi… !_

_Et enfin…il s'aperçut de deux choses…_

_Une sensation exquise en dessous de la ceinture._

_Et tout les regards portés sur sa personne, dont Aizen qui avait relevé un sourcil, et Orihime qui restait sans voix…enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :_

__ Grimmjow… ?_

_Dans la classe, tous avaient déglutit._

_J'ai rêvé…de lui… !? J'ai rêvé de Grimmjow… !? Oh mon dieu…_

__ Merde alors…_

***************

_ Bien, vous pouvez refermer vos livres et me sortir une feuille simple…

_ Y'a interro monsieur ?! Mais on est que le deuxième jour !?

_ Raison de plus pour savoir s'il vous reste quelque chose de votre année précédente…

Il y eut des gémissements ainsi que des contestations mais Byakuya ne les écoutait pas, se contentant de marquer les équations à résoudre au tableau, avec des soupirs plaintifs en second plan. Ça ne le faisait même pas cligner des yeux, ni chaud, ni froid.

Il frissonna. Un frisson, chose normal pour tout être humain cependant il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et comme d'habitude depuis un an maintenant, ces pensés dérivaient vers Ichigo. Au début, il pensait que son attitude était seulement protectrice…

La craie se brisa alors qu'il marquait le dernier calcul, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ramassa à la hâte le bout qui était tombé et le fixa, songeur, puis son regard bascula vers la porte qui restait ouverte depuis, pour avoir une magnifique vue sur l'entrée de la salle 307.

Il soupira lourdement et ordonna aux élèves de se dépêcher, et qu'il ramassera les copies dans un quart d'heure. Il prit place sur siège, et observait la classe à la recherche de tricheurs ou de bavards.

Heureusement, aucun bruit, les élèves plongés dans leur copie. Il abandonna son poste d'observation pour se lever et faire le tour de la classe, voyant par-ci par-là des élèves bloqués, leur stylo en main. Il en aurait presque souri si de la fumée sortait de leur oreilles, et ses yeux se scotchaient encore sur cette porte.

Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Néanmoins, un pressentiment était un pressentiment. Son intuition ne le trompait que très rarement, surtout lorsque cela concernait le jeune Kurosaki.

Ichigo était quelqu'un de bien, honnête, même si l'action se faisait avant la réflexion _ chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter auparavant_ il devait avouer que cela le rendait unique…peu de personnes, que se soit ses proches, ou alors les élèves, et même les autres instituteurs avait osé lui parler avec tant de liberté.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il s'était produit la veille avec son nouveau professeur, mais il en aurait le cœur net, et puis c'était à Ichigo de lui dire.

Enfin, il regardait sa montre et fut surpris ; dans cinq minutes la sonnerie allait retentir. Cela amenait un autre sujet sur la table. Les cours avaient débutés en avance, pour preuve, cette même sonnerie avait retentit dix minutes à l'avance. Une ou deux minutes avant, ça ne posait pas de problèmes mais il admettait que c'était assez étrange. Une erreur technique sans doute…

_ Vous posez vos stylos, je ramasse…Dit-il

Les élèves pour la majorité poussèrent un soupir quand d'un coup la porte de la salle 307 s'ouvrit.

Un roux qui sortait en courant avec sur ses pas le professeur Aizen. Plusieurs filles avaient des étoiles dans les yeux, et les garçons en restaient un peu bouche bée devant ce spectacle absolument décalé.

Quand à Kuchiki, il arborait une expression complètement différente. Parfaitement l'opposé de celle calme et posé qu'il affichait plus tôt…il avait lâché les copies et ne savait même plus comment faire pour appeler son collègue et lui demander des explications.

Au lieu de ça, il passa la tête à l'extérieur comme certaines le faisaient également. Une des élèves s'avança avec un sourire timide et demandait à son professeur :

_ M-monsieur, qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

Le Kuchiki ne savait pas quoi répondre, lui-même n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que signifiait cette mascarade. Il n'en voulait pas à Ichigo, il savait et était certain qu'il ne ferait rien de nuisible. C'était surtout son collègue, et il se jurait d'avoir une conversation avec Aizen.

Un cri glaça alors ses veines.

_ Laissez-moi ! Je dois y aller ! Hurla le roux, essoufflé.

Tandis que le brun le suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cette course alertait toutes les classes voisines du troisième étage, alors Aizen décida d'être le plus ferme possible pour arrêter le roux.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de te lever et de partir à ta guise ! Reviens Kurosaki !

Ichigo voulait mourir maintenant. Enfin, là il mourait de honte surtout !

Rêver de Grimmjow, de cet homme était tout simplement la chose la plus horrible qu'il ait jamais fait. D'ailleurs, fantasmer était le qualificatif qui était le plus adéquat pour cette situation.

_Pourquoi ça m'est arrivé ?! J'ai rien demandé du tout, c'est juste trop bizarre !!_

Orihime avait prononcé le nom tabou, et la classe était devenue plus froide qu'un congélateur.

Ensuite, il s'était sentit de trop et il avait envie de disparaitre, de creuser son tombeau et de ne plus y ressortir.

Il s'était levé et courrait dans les couloirs avec son professeur à ses trousses.

Il descendait les escaliers à grande vitesse et soudain, il marcha sur son lacet de converse ce qui allait provoquer une magnifique chute, si des bras ne l'avaient pas retenu à temps.

Le visage d'Aizen démontrait de l'agacement, et était un peu essoufflé par cette course poursuite.

_J'vais me faire tuer ! Le putain de deuxième jour, et je vais me faire sabrer ! J'en ai marre !_

_ Ça ne va pas !?

Le brun l'avait empoigné par la manche et Ichigo se retrouvait dos au mur, la respiration haché n'osant rencontrer le regard transperçant de son pédagogue. Il haïssait cet homme également, mais les raisons lui échappaient même à lui.

Il se décida tout de même à lever la tête, un bref instant.

Les iris miel tentaient de lire ceux du plus âgé mais malgré cela, il les baissa aussitôt.

Grimmjow le tuait peut être, mais avec Aizen c'était bien différent.

Il embrasait son âme, tel une bulle dans laquelle il était enfermé.

Une bulle où il se trouvait, entouré de flamme.

Une bulle où il faisait chaud, et plus le temps passait, plus il sentait son corps de carboniser ne devenir qu'un tas de cendre.

Aizen s'éloigna et articula doucement :

_ Ne refais jamais ça…avec un peu de chance j'essayerai de convaincre les autres d'oublier ça…

Ichigo releva la tête une fois encore pour voir le profil contrarié et sérieux du brun. Il avait peur, sans le vouloir ses lèvres tremblaient, et la sueur perlait sur son front lisse. Ses iris reflétaient de l'incompréhension.

_ Je m'excuse pour l'incident de la veille, Kurosaki.

Ichigo reçu comme un électrochoc.

Petit à petit, Aizen reprenait son assurance et affichait un sourire suffisant qui le caractérisait tant.

_ Tu ne seras donc, que collé…je vais être clément, une heure, de seize heure à dix-sept le lundi…

_QUUUOIII ?? En retenue… ?!_

Lorsqu'Aizen s'était excusé, Ichigo s'était dit qu'il avait assez douté de cet homme. Pendant un moment Aizen était remonté dans l'estime du roux comme étant quelqu'un de sensible et bienveillant, pour finalement retombé en grade comme une larve.

_C'est rien qu'une enflure ! Génial… ! Je suis collé !! Crotte de bique !_

_ Purée… ! Moi qui pensais que vous étiez mieux que ça… !

_ Et moi, qui pensais que tu préférais les filles...

Le roux tiqua et s'apprêta à sortir une réplique cinglante. Il avait dormi et rêvé en plein cours, d'accord ce n'était pas correct mais qu'on le laisse tranquille avec cette histoire. En ce qui concerne sa sexualité, il n'avait pas la tête à ça !

_ Ça ne regarde que moi et je vous défends de faire des commentaires…de toute façon j'ai d'autres préoccupations plus importante que les histoires de cœur !

_Et je suis pas gay !! Encore moins pour Grimmjow !_

_ Je préfère te prévenir Kurosaki, que Grimmjow est quelqu'un de très compliqué… Pouffa son professeur.

Avait-il bien entendu ? La personne qui occupait ses pensés, et s'infiltrait même dans son sommeille était connu par cet homme. Grimmjow, si craint et réputé pour ces exploits barbares…il réalisait qu'il pourrait en savoir plus.

Savoir qui était Grimmjow par ce personnage qui voyait déjà si clair en lui.

Il n'avait pas oublié ce que Shinji lui avait dit, Grimmjow ne méritait pas qu'on se préoccupe de lui, il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur sa personne car qu'il soit homme ou femme, plus jeune ou plus âgé, ce qui rendait Grimmjow d'autant plus dangereux. La preuve était que Neliel, sa propre cousine le craignait également.

Etait-il prêt à trahir le blond ?

Quand Ichigo voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour basculer le destin, le faire tourner en sa faveur. Et ce qu'il désirait, aussi fou soit-il, du plus profond de son cœur, c'était de voir Grimmjow.

Ils remontaient les escaliers avec Ichigo qui bégayait des bouts de phrase sans sens. Apprendre qu'il connaissait le bleuté était quelque chose qui le remplissait d'une certaine joie.

_ Vous…vous connaissez Grimmjow… ?!

_ Il était un de mes élèves…Répondit Aizen le sourire s'élargissant.

Ichigo remarquait ce sourire victorieux, comme s'il avait dominé la bête. Il se demandait si Grimmjow lui avait donné du fils à retordre.

Aizen s'arrêta et empoigna une fois encore le roux.

_ Aïe ! Pourquoi vous faites ça ?! Ça fait mal !

_ Excuse moi Kurosaki, mais revenir en classe tout en parlant normalement alors que tu viens tout juste de sortir en courant serait un tableau assez surréaliste, tu ne trouves pas ? Se moqua celui-ci.

Le roux se débattait comme il pouvait, quand ce même lacet provoqua une chute et cette fois, ils ne purent l'empêcher. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et gémit à cause de la douleur.

_C'est ce qui s'appelle…retomber sur le cul…_

Mais venait ensuite sa réaction en voyant son professeur au dessus de lui. Et il voyait ce regard affamé, son corps se consumait plus le temps passait. Puis…

Doucement, la main d'Aizen se déplaça en partant de l'épaule du roux jusqu'à son visage. Caresser.

Aizen caressait avec son pouce la joue de l'adolescent toujours dans son état second. Cet homme était étrange, car il le détestait à un moment, le trouvait respectueux la minute d'après, pour enfin ne plus pouvoir l'encadrer juste après ! Aizen revêtait plusieurs chemises…celles de l'homme odieux et arrogant, et celle de l'honnête et sensible. Cet homme renfermait des émotions contradictoires.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Avoua l'homme.

Respiration lourde. Respiration irrégulière. Respiration en lambeau.

Le roux ne savait d'où venait ce sentiment. Il détestait ce monde…il détestait son fichu lacet, Grimmjow, et la position de son corps fermement collé à celui de son professeur.

_ Je pensais pouvoir repousser ces émotions…peut être que si je faisais ce que je désir…alors ce sentiment disparaitra…

Ichigo haletait, sans savoir quel était le sens de ce bougonnait le plus âgé. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de faire encore une bourde comme il avait cette habitude ; car encore une fois, il se réprimandait mentalement d'être aussi stupide. Si seulement…il n'était pas comme ça !

_ Monsieur… ! Il faudrait que vous vous leviez…v-vous m'écrasez…

_ Sosuke…c'est Sosuke Aizen…

Le visage de son pédagogue s'avançait, et le roux restait prostré suivant les évènements sans pouvoir dire un seul mot, trop effrayé pour bouger un orteil.

_ Si je t'embrasse…ces stupides sentiments envers toi disparaitront…

Embrasser ?!

_Attends !!! Il va m'embrasser… ?! Je ne dois pas le laisser faire…il…c'est mon prof…c'est…_

La sonnerie retentit soudain, coupant cette atmosphère et Ichigo remerciait le ciel d'avoir exaucé sa prière silencieuse. Il se releva et sans un regard, il remonta pour parvenir à la salle de classe où tous le regardaient comme s'il était tout droit sortit d'un asile.

Une petite blonde lui lançait un regard noir comme si le roux était un démon. Elle saisit son sac le devança en le bousculant avec son épaule.

Orihime vint le voir, vu qu'il était encore planté au milieu de la salle.

_ Ichigo… ? Hum…tiens, ton sac…et je t'ai rempli tout ce qu'on avait écrit…

Le rouquin lui en était reconnaissant et pris son sac tout en enfilant sa veste. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit Sosuke sur le pas de la porte, et ferma les yeux de dégoût. C''était trop tard, Aizen avait faillit l'embrasser… ! Et à moins de devenir amnésique, rien ne pourrait effacer cet instant qui restera dans sa mémoire.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir mais Sosuke ne se décidait pas à laisser passer le roux.

_ Laissez-nous passer… Dit le roux d'un ton involontairement plus rude.

Et le professeur se déplaça en regardant le roux partir en compagnie de la rousse qui restait collé avec lui comme si elle avait peur que celui-ci fasse un malaise. Il eut un sourire amer :

_ Tu m'as ensorcelé et tu peux en être fier Kurosaki… Murmura-t-il.

Le ton était tellement bas, qu'à son grand malheur, Kuchiki Byakuya ne pouvait rien en entendre.

-

-

-

-

_ Ichigo ! Tu es au courant…Kuchiki est notre professeur de mathématique ! Informa la belle rousse tout en lui tirant la manche de sa veste.

Le roux ne répondait pas ses yeux dans la vague, et gémit à cause de douleur.

_ Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?!

Orihime lui sourit et plus doucement, sans hausser le ton elle lui demanda :

_ Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec le professeur Aizen ?

Ichigo clos ses paupières.

_ Peut être que si je te disais qu'il allait me rouler une pelle tu ne me croirais pas…

La rousse toussa plusieurs fois, recrachant le jus de fruit qu'elle sirotait.

_ Q-quoi ?! Ichigo…ce n'est pas une blague… ?! Hurla sans le vouloir Inoue, le rouge aux joues et tirant fermement sur le col du pull que portait Kurosaki.

_ J'aurais aimé… Répondit le roux, hésitant sur les mots à choisir.

_ Oh…je comprends…Tu es sûr que ça va aller… ?

_ Stop…arrêtons de parler de choses déprimantes ! Au fait, on a quoi maintenant ?

La jeune fille sortit son carnet et regarda sur la deuxième de couverture.

_ Hum…le jour, on est vendredi, semaine pair…donc on à tous permanence, récrée et deux heures de maths…et après on mange…pour les maths, je n'ai jamais eu Kuchiki, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu hier, il m'a l'air bien gentil.

_ Mouais…tu es forte en maths ? Parce que même Byakuya n'arrive pas à me faire comprendre comment résoudre une équation… Dit le roux, à moitié honteux et blasé.

_ Ha ha ha ! Je t'aiderai ! Répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la permanence située dans l'autre bâtiment technique.

Dans ce bâtiment avec la vie scolaire, l'infirmerie et le bureau de la conseillère d'orientation, puis toutes les salles de cours à l'étage. On faisait cours de technologie, d'arts plastiques et d'éducation musical seulement.

Bien entendu, pour en revenir à la permanence, certains étaient bien réticents à rentrer.

Certaines filles idiotes ne rentraient pas dans la salle mais stationnaient sur le côté avec leur écouteur aux oreilles. Inutile de préciser que c'était interdit, mais ces éléments savaient se faire remarquer dès les premiers jours.

Une fois entré, il fallait poser son carnet sur la table situé dans la permanence, avec plusieurs piles : une pour les troisièmes, quatrièmes, et ainsi de suite.

_Cette bonne vieille permanence…rien n'a changé…_

Il posa son carnet sur une des piles comme son amie et pris place avec la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il s'asseyait sur sa chaise et mis sa main sur la joue que Sosuke avait caressé plus tôt, puis sa main descendit pour sentir les pansements sur son cou.

En soupirant il s'affala sur son siège et pensait aux évènements précédents.

Un bruit sec le fit sursauter, à lui ainsi que sa voisine. Le bruit d'un sac rudement posé sur la table, et la même blonde qui l'avait bousculé plus tôt l'observait avec un air de défi.

_ Ça va comme tu veux ?

Ichigo ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se tramait, l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle était clairement menaçante donc elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de débuter une conversation convivial avec lui.

_ Il y a un problème ? Interrogea Kurosaki.

_ Comme si tu l'savais pas…

Un poing s'abattit sur la table du roux. Mais Ichigo n'avait pas peur, il était sortit des griffes de Grimmjow et celles d'Aizen. Plus rien ne pourrait le faire cligner des yeux.

C'était ce qu'il croyait.

_ Ne penses pas que t'es invincible…t'as juste eu du bol…

_ Alors c'est quoi le problème pour la dernière fois… ?

_ Evite Grimmjow comme la peste ! Fuis-le…et ne prononce plus jamais son nom, encore moins si tu m'as à côté…

_ Ce n'était pas volontaire…mais tu as autre chose à me dire… ? Questionna l'adolescent. Sans le vouloir comme tout à l'heure, ses lèvres tremblaient.

_ Juste te prévenir…mais on a déjà dû le faire…des mecs fous on en trouve, je pensais moi aussi qu'il était comme les autres larbins qui cours les rues ! Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu…

Elle inclinait la tête et s'approchait, plus affolante de minute en minute, le sujet tabou devenait le centre d'attention dans la salle de permanence. Les élèves suivaient l'échange, même ces petits sixièmes regardaient innocemment et avec curiosité l'affrontement tandis que les troisième qui connaissait l'ampleur de ce que Grimmjow pouvait faire, eux restaient à l'écart en suivant le conflit avec leur ouïe.

_ Un de ces jours mon ami lui avait emprunté de l'argent…c'était mon meilleur ami…on faisait la pair tous les deux ! Un duo inséparable !…il lui avait promis de rembourser…Grimmjow était pas patient et a piqué une colère quand mon ami lui a dit qu'il lui faudra plus de temps…alors juste pour un avertissement, il a broyé les os de sa sœur…

Le roux déglutit, voulant vomir à tout prix.

_ T-tu mens…on ne peut pas être comme ça…

_ Le jour du remboursement, je suis venu avec lui…puis quand il a vu Grimmjow, il m'a poussé dans un coin pour me cacher…j'étais contre !

Elle empoigna le pull du roux, qui demeurait toujours secoué par ces révélations. Grimmjow était un monstre, mais le pire était à venir.

_ Il lui a filé l'argent…et Grimmjow l'a agrippé par le cou…il l'a frappé plusieurs fois en lui crachant dessus pendant que moi j'pouvais pas bouger, morte de trouille ! Et ensuite, il a sombré dans la dépression…et un soir il est partit sur la tombe de sa mère…et après il s'est pendu… ! Rugit-elle avec hargne.

Le roux frissonnait, tremblait partout.

_ Alors tu te doutes…que si tu penses qu'il t'a laissé…c'est uniquement du bol…et je prie pour toi de jamais le recroiser si tu tiens à la vie…

Silence dans la pièce, les élèves de sixième chuchotaient entre eux et les autres attendaient une quelconque réplique de la part du roux.

Ichigo se leva et quitta la salle sous les cris affolés d'Orihime.

Le roux ne pensait plus, il le savait…c'était impossible de changer Grimmjow. En fait, c'était lui qui n'avait pas l'étoffe de dompter le fauve. Il s'était vanté de vouloir l'aider…mais quel sera le prix pour cela ?

Grimmjow était dangereux. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur ?!

Pourquoi vouloir s'obstiner avec tant de ferveur pour…une pourriture dans son genre ?! Pourquoi tentait-il de le défendre malgré tout ce qui se disait sur sa personne ? Pour une fois, il souhaitait redevenir ce gamin niais et pleurnichard qui s'accrochait à la jupe de sa défunte mère, mais les larmes ne voulaient pas venir…en vérité il ne pouvait pas…il voulait tant extérioriser sa détresse ! Il était perdu…

S'échappant et sortant du petit bâtiment l'air frais qu'il reçu comme une énorme gifle ne parvenait pas à le sortir de ce cocon dans lequel il s'était enfermé.

Il courrait et rentra dans le grand bâtiment, sans savoir où aller.

Aider. Aider. Vouloir aider.

Mais au fond…il se répétait sans cesse qu'il voulait lui venir en aide…mais à quoi faire ? l'aider pour quoi ?!

Lui faire changer sa personnalité ? Le rendre sociable…maintenant, plus il le disait et plus cette excuse sonnait creuse.

Il se rendait compte que tout cela n'était qu'un prétexte. Un fichu prétexte !

Mais pourquoi ?

Il connaissait la raison.

Juste le voir, Ichigo voulait revoir le fauve avec son sourire impertinent et ses manières bien à lui. Le revoir, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ce fauve, cet animal qui le mettait dans tout ces états…

_ Kurosaki ?

Ichigo se retourna vers celui qui avait murmuré son prénom. Une personne qu'il avait vu plus tôt et qu'il ne voulait pas revoir.

_ Allez-vous s'en…vous en avez déjà assez fait…

Aizen qui portait son manteau large, avait coincé son porte document avec son bras et lorgnait Ichigo avant de soupirer, mais pas d'agacement.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Aizen en souriant. Pas ce maudit rictus arrogant ni ses air de grand supérieur.

_ Rien…

Sosuke marchait tout en diminuant l'espace vide entre lui et Kurosaki, jusqu'à poser une main sur l'épaule du roux qui s'écarta violemment.

_ Lâchez-moi !

L'homme retenta l'expérience mais ne le laissa pas s'échapper cette fois-ci.

_C'est la deuxième fois que je me retrouve scotché à un mec… !? Mon dieu…aide moi, je sais plus quoi faire…Je dois le laisser faire… ?_

_ Vous ne savez pas…ce que vous faites…

_ Mais si…j'en suis parfaitement conscient…

Et tout recommençait, la main sur sa joue et le visage d'Aizen qui se rapprochait pour coller son front contre celui du roux.

_ Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange…Kurosaki…

_ C'est…plutôt à moi de le dire…articula avec difficulté le jeune homme.

_ Pourquoi…tu ne pars pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas te plaindre…?

Kurosaki réfléchi un instant, et se mis sur la pointe des pieds.

_ Parce que…vous n'avez encore rien fait…

_ C'est pour ça…que tu m'attires…tu fais tout trembler autour de toi…

Il passa son autre main libre autour de la taille du plus jeune, avec un bruit, celui de son porte document qui venait de tomber lamentablement au sol.

_ Est-ce que tu sais…que je pourrais être arrêté pour ça… ?

_ Alors pourquoi…vous ne me lâchez pas… ? Souffla Ichigo, en passant ses petits bras autour de la grande carrure de son professeur.

_ Parce que tu m'hypnotise…

Il joignit ses lèvres avec celle du roux qui ferma ses yeux de miel pour se laisser bercer, et laisser sa bouche être envahi par la langue joueuse d'Aizen. Des ses bras forts, de tout…se résignait-il à cause de sa tristesse ? En fait, il découvrait ce côté que seul lui était privilégié à connaître.

Grimmjow, et tout le reste…il avait envoyé tout ça valser à partir du moment où le brun l'avait enveloppé de ses bras.

Ils se séparèrent, mais ils subsistaient toujours enlacés ne voulant mettre fin à tout ça.

_ Et maintenant…est ce que tu as peur… ?

La voix du brun tremblait. Ichigo le sentait perdre son sang-froid.

Ichigo le voyait sourire mais, ceci était une façade. Aizen regrettait, car une telle action provoquerait un scandale.

Un professeur embrassant l'un de ses élèves. Les médias s'en régaleraient, et Sosuke en pâtirait.

Son cœur semblait s'être divisé en plusieurs parties.

Ichigo s'éloigna sans sortir de l'étreinte dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_ Je n'ai pas peur…Sosuke…

Alors que le pédagogue s'apprêtait à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais ils furent surpris par quelqu'un qui venait des escaliers.

_ I-Ichigo ?!

Kurosaki se figea.

_Cette voix...?_

_ Byakuya… ?

Le regard anthracite se glaça en direction de son collègue :

_ Lâche-le…et éloigne toi d'Ichigo sinon je ne garderai pas mon calme…Aizen…

* * *

Grimmjow n'aura pas fait d'apparition...hé hé hé! Prochain chapitre, C comme courage! Et là, je promet du Grimm à font les manettes!

Bonne soirée, et espérant avoir été à la hauteur pour ce chapitre ^^ je vous rassure, c'est du GRIMXICHI! XD

Bye!

**Cherry Duck**


	4. C comme Courage

Bon...je suis méga enervé vu que j'allais le poster plus tôt...mais j'ai foiré sur une touche et j'ai appuyé sur précédent...j'avais fini de répondre aux reviews des autres (faut que j'me calme!) et puis, 99.9% des gens qui vont lire et aiment Grimmjow vont me tabasser, parce que finalement, il apparait...mais pour vous ça va être trop court! Ah et...en même temps, je n'en suis qu'à l'échauffement ^^ le rating T ne va pas perdurer très longtemps...avec Grimmjow, Aizen et Bya...dites vous de suite que le M ne va pas tarder ^^

sinon, je le répète, dans le chapitre 2 et 3, il y a deux chose qui me fiche en rogne, c'est les fautes...les fautes que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir faire! ex: Chapitre 3 "je désir"AVEC UN "E" IDIOTE! (je m'insulte moi même là!), et heu...je mettais des tirets pour séparer les textes...mais ces tirets ont disparus...donc, une personne va lire, et la ligne d'après n'aura aucun rapport avec la ligne précédente =/ c'est assez chiant...

**Je vais re-répondre XD pour les commentaires du chapitre 3:**

**Road**: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Aizen c'est le meilleur! Faudra te faire une raison mon chou! Mais merci pour ton commentaire, espérant que ce chapitre va te plaire!

**Petit lait**: Tu sais que je t'aime bien toi! (genre, c'est comme: je ne vous connais pas, mais je vous aime déjà!) Oui, pour ce qui est du triangle...on va faire mieux, on va laisser un autre pitite place à Byaku, après tout, lui aussi éprouve des sentiments envers le roux! (faut laisser sa chance à tout le monde!) Mais...pour ce chapitre, je pense que je vais te laisser lire ce que j'ai eu l'audace d'écrire! (même moi j'me reconnais plus!) Merci pour ton com' qui m'a bien fait rire! (hourra pour Sosuke!)

**Ayu**: Comme d'hab, merci de continuer à lire cette (fabuleuse) histoire! u_u pour Aizen, vu que t'as pas l'air de bien le porter au chaud dans ton coeur, je dirais la même chose qu'au dessus: je vais te laisser lire! XD bonne lecture mon chou! (fais pas gaffe, j'appelle tout le monde comme ça, même Eikaow y est passé -_- )

**Deydouu**: Là encore, tu vas vouloir la suite! XD une fana de Grimmjow comme toi va éprouver divers sentiments, tel que la haine envers l'auteur ^^ Mais j'espère du fond du cœur que ça va te plaire! Bye mon chou!

**Hisana-Kubi**: Je te remercie to much pour avoir pris la peine de lire ce truc =') J'avoue que pour leur première rencontre, c'était instinctif! J'écrivais comme je le sentais!les doigts tapaient tout seul! Pour Byaku, il est amoureux (ça, tout le monde l'avait capté!) mais pour Aizen...je dirais: Je te laisse lire! =)

**Kira**: Sensible? Bienvenue au club! ...Attends? Un style remarquable?! (c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!...après qu'Aizen m'aie demandé de l'épouser bien entendu!) ééétooo.. je suis heureuse (et fière) que cet histoire t'ai intéressé! Pour les mouchoirs, prends les deux, on est jamais trop prudent! Et pour Grimmjow...: Je te laisse lire XD Enfin, thanks pour la review mon chou! Et enjoy ce chapitre 4 (woua, c'est rapide!)

**Rauhreif**: Merci pour le compliment, la suite je la poste toujours le week end! Vous avez du pot, j'ai fait une deuxième nuit blanche pour finir!Mais merci beaucoup mon chou!

A tous ceux qui ont commentés, MERCI!!

Bon, aller!

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Homeworks**

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_« Un professeur embrassant l'un de ses élèves. Les médias s'en régaleraient, et Sosuke en pâtirait._

_Son cœur semblait s'être divisé en plusieurs parties. _

_Ichigo s'éloigna sans sortir de l'étreinte dans laquelle il se trouvait._

__ Je n'ai pas peur…Sosuke…_

_Alors que le pédagogue s'apprêtait de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, ils furent surpris par quelqu'un…_

__ I-Ichigo ?! _

_Kurosaki se figea et…_

__ Byakuya… ?_

_Le regard anthracite se glaça en direction de son collègue :_

__ Lâche-le…et éloigne toi sinon je ne garderai pas mon calme…Aizen… »_

X

X

Ichigo se réveilla, clignant des yeux tout en revenant peu à peu à la réalité. Il se remémorait les évènements précédents, les dires sur Grimmjow et le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son propre professeur, de l'étreinte chaleureuse, protectrice. Des lèvres qui exerçaient une pression sur les siennes, et de son regard de faucon qui voyait si clair en lui comme s'il était constitué en papier translucide.

Il avait apprécié et c'était cela qui le choquait.

Un baiser échangé avec son professeur…

_Professeur assez sexy…mais !!? A quoi je pense !!? Je débloque !!_

Après cette rapide analyse de la situation et s'étant remis du petit choc, il se redressa tout en observant l'endroit où il se trouvait.

L'infirmerie ?

_C'est vrai ça… ? Pourquoi je suis ici… ?! _

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il était dans les bras d'Aizen…avant d'être surpris par Kuchiki.

Kurosaki sentait cette pompe à sang se dilater de plus en plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il s'inquiétait pour Sosuke…et s'il était arrivé quelque chose ? Si Byakuya avait tout vu de leur baiser… ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre sur ce lit, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Ses sentiments envers son pédagogue restaient encore flous pour lui, mais une chose était certaine.

Grimmjow et Sosuke avaient une place dans son cœur. Un cœur qui s'était divisé en plusieurs parties. Son cœur qui s'était fendu en deux parties identiques, pour les deux hommes dont il était maintenant éperdument… Attiré ?

Encore trop tôt pour Ichigo d'affirmer qu'il était amoureux.

Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ! Grimmjow ça allait…mais il parlait de son professeur, de son professeur ! Une relation purement impossible, immorale…et il n'était pas de ce bord là !

_Pourquoi les emmerdes les plus chiantes me tombent comme de la fiente de pigeon… ??!_

Grimmjow était une bête assoiffé de sang et purement sadique mais si attirant, et Sosuke était un professeur calme, son sourire provocateur jouait avec ses nerfs mais il aimait cette partie là, et il n'oserait pas mentir sur son charisme foudroyant, qui faisait s'évanouir les femmes et faisait rougir les petites sixièmes.

Il n'était pas stupide.

Il les aimait _bien _tout les deux.

Pourtant il continuait à nier toute sorte de lien qui pour se tisser entre lui et Aizen.

Mais, ils étaient chers à son cœur. Et les laisser partir, voir ces deux personnes qu'il admirait lui glisser entre les doigts lui causerait de la peine.

Ces hommes avaient leurs défauts et leurs qualités.

Les qualités de l'un remplaçaient les défauts de l'autre. Si formidables ses hommes, et si opposés en même temps.

Il discerna alors un bruit.

Curieux, il se retira de ses couvertures et approcha son oreille de la porte. Il en oubliait presque l'obscurité de la salle les rideaux étant fermés.

Il entendait, la voix de la nouvelle infirmière. Elle était facilement reconnaissable, une voix aigue et enjoué à la fois. D'après ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, elle parlait avec quelqu'un, mais il ne saisissait pas le sens.

_Autant aller jusqu'au bout !_

Il colla son oreilles à la porte, mais encore insuffisant il décida d'ouvrir la porte. Il renonça alors à l'idée, car il entendait des personnes s'approcher.

_ Il est là dans la chambre ! Il se repose…mais dès le deuxième jour, vous devriez appeler ses parents…

_ Il ne risque rien ?

_Sosuke… ? Il est là… !_

Il se sentait heureux que Sosuke soit présent, cela voulait signifier que l'incident avec Kuchiki avait dû être évité.

En attendant, il collait encore plus son oreille, à l'affut.

_ Non, il lui faut un peu de repos...et ne pas trop stresser… au fait, qu'est ce qu'il a au cou… ? J'ai eu vent d'une bagarre hier en lieu public…ça a fait le tour de la ville…

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Hum…enfin, dites-lui de ne pas trop se fatiguer…heureusement le week-end lui fera surement du bien…vous pouvez aller le voir !

Des pas qui se rapproche, et la poigné de l'entrée qui le mortifia.

Il se figea et se remit sous les couvertures, les membres tremblants, son pull lui collait…il faisait chaud ! Il ferma les yeux, juste au bon moment.

Moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

Il avait chaud, ses sens en alerte.

Tout mouvement était banni.

Il faisait semblant de dormir.

Aizen se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les yeux rivés sur le corps fin du roux qui semblait apparemment endormi.

Mais il en fallait plus pour le berner…

_ Je sais que tu es réveillé…

Ichigo soupira et se redressa une seconde fois tout en rencontrant le regard de son professeur, l'ambiance n'était pas convivial mais elle n'était pas maussade non plus, juste ils se regardaient, Aizen prenant place sur une chaise à côté du lit du roux les mains jointes.

Ichigo ne tenait plus en place, et il tapa du poing sur le matelas :

_ Alors… ?! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Et pourquoi je suis ici ?!

Sosuke ne détacha pas son regard des orbes couleurs miel de son élève.

_ Tu t'es évanoui…juste lorsque Kuchiki est arrivé…j'ai eu un parfait alibi pour ce qui est de notre position très rapproché…

Ceci expliquait cela.

_ Evanoui… ? Demanda incrédule le roux. Lorsque Byakuya avait interrompu leur baiser, il s'était imaginé plusieurs scénarios même les plus burlesques mais il ne pensait pas être de si petite nature.

_ Je suis rassuré alors…

_Bon ! C'est bien joli mais il faut qu'on en parle…_

Hésitant, il posa la question suivante.

_ Et…concernant le baiser… ?

Aizen redoutait en partie la question à laquelle il fallait y répondre.

Mais il restait là, sans réaction, les yeux fixant le sol tandis que le roux serrait sa couverture espérant une réponse de la part de son professeur.

Ichigo, comme s'il était guidé par une force invisible et un besoin, saisit les mains d'Aizen.

…le besoin d'avoir les réponses qu'il désirait avoir, afin que le brouillard s'estompe.

Une question fatidique qui changerait tout en fonction de la réponse donné.

Il ne voulait pas attendre, faire semblant que rien ne c'était produit, oublier ce bref moment.

Un instant de courte durée, certes, mais cet instant leur appartenait.

Car le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé, d'être là en sécurité.

Etre en paix, dans ces bras. Les bras de son professeur.

Se sentant indestructible à toutes attaques extérieures, le cœur battant qui à ses oreilles formait une mélodie qui l'apaisait, et cette chaleur que diffusait le brun.

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait plus oublier.

Ravalant sa salive, il articula :

_ E-est-ce que…tu m'aimes… ?

Une réponse, c'était ce que désirait le roux plus que tout au monde, et aussi étrange soit-il, il espérait au fond de son âme qu'il réponde oui.

Une partie de son âme entachée par l'attirance qu'il éprouvait envers Aizen.

Ichigo continua :

_ « Tu m'hypnotises »… « Tu fais tout trembler autour de toi »…ce n'est rien que de l'attirance…tu n'es pas amoureux de moi…

Silence pesant. Silence qu'Ichigo échangerait tout pour qu'il y ait du bruit au lieu de ce maudit silence froid qui le faisait frissonner jusqu'à son échine.

_ …Je crois…que ce silence confirme mes paroles…

Toujours aucune réaction.

Ichigo se releva, prit une grande inspiration et il se rechaussa. Il jura entre ses dents, ses affaires devaient être encore dans la permanence. Il allait partir…ses yeux glissèrent sur la figure d'Aizen qui restait toujours assis.

Alors si ce n'était que de l'attirance.

Même si cela lui faisait mal, car il s'était enfin habitué à cet homme.

Il ne voulait pas d'une histoire avec comme seul base, le feu.

La passion.

Une relation établit sur la passion n'était pas pour lui. La passion était un de ces feux ardents, qui brulait chaque fibre du corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendres.

Cet amour là, éphémère.

Il n'en voulait pas.

_ Alors reprenons du début…je suis Kurosaki Ichigo…ton élève de troisième et toi…

Ichigo sentait cette boule dans sa gorge qui le faisait bloquer sur ces propres mots :

…Et vous, vous êtes monsieur Aizen…mon professeur principal et mon professeur de français à la fois…restons-en là…

Ichigo sortit en courant regrettant son ton sévère.

Tandis qu'Aizen posa ses deux mains jointes contre son front afin d'expirer toute la tension, desserrant enfin la mâchoire qui était crispé quelques secondes auparavant.

Un regard grave et résigné à la fois. Les épaules abaissées…

Ichigo avait raison, ce n'était qu'une simple attirance…qui commençait par le rendre fou.

_ Quel est ce sentiment… ? Soupira-t-il.

Il ignorait ce que c'était, mais un trou imaginaire se formait déjà sur sa poitrine. Il posa sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il battait normalement, aucune anomalie.

Il posa sa main cette fois sur son front. Pas de fièvre, il n'était pas malade.

Il sourit. Un sourire amer comme celui qu'il a eu plus tôt.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as fait Kurosaki…

Il se sentait faible. Cette faiblesse qu'il ne supportait pas le mettait hors de lui et il se haïssait lui-même maintenant. Et il haïssait Ichigo pour cela.

Ichigo le rendait faible.

Ichigo le faisait agir comme un faible.

Ichigo le faisait penser comme un faible.

_ Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait… ?

X

X

X

Kurosaki se rendit en permanence et Orihime l'accueillit avec une étreinte affectueuse.

_ Ichigo ! Où est-ce que tu étais… ?! Je m'inquiétais...

_ J'étais…dehors…

Inoue ne devait pas être au courant de son malaise, et c'était mieux de cette façon. Ainsi pour ne pas l'alerter davantage, il prit l'air le plus naturel et prit ses affaires. En jetant des coups d'œil par-ci par-là, remarquant que la petite blonde n'était plus présente.

Il s'était déjà écoulé deux heures, il y aura la récréation de dix heures puis deux heures de mathématique qu'il redoutait un peu pour deux raison. De une, Kuchiki et de deux…refaire face à ses qualités médiocres dans cette matière qu'il maudissait en silence. Il détestait la matière mais pas Kuchiki…aucune raison de lui en vouloir si ses notes étaient catastrophiques.

Il porta son sac sur une seule épaule comme il en avait l'habitude, le sac extrêmement lourd.

_ Raaah…ils sont chiants quand même…

_ De qui ? De quoi ?

_ Les demi-pensionnaires, eux, ils ont droit aux casiers…nous ont se ramène avec des sacs lourds…j'ai mal au dos…

_ Alors tu devrais le porter sur tes deux épaules…et puis nous, on pose nos affaires chez nous !

_ Moui…mais je suis habitué à le porter comme ça…

_ C'est à cet âge là que tu risques d'avoir le plus de chance d'avoir une scoliose !

_ N'exagérons pas…

_ Si je n'étais pas là, qui sait ce qui va t'arriver…

Elle souriait tout en remettant l'autre bretelle sur l'épaule libre du roux. Ichigo était touché par cette attention mais :

_ J'ai l'air d'un sixième…

_ Ha ! Ne dis pas ça…remercie-moi plutôt !

Ils sortirent de la permanence en reprenant leur carnet à la va-vite puis, ils se rendirent dehors dans la cours. Rien de mieux que l'air frais qui faisait redescendre sa température. Trop réfléchir, trop penser à ci oui ça l'avait fatigué.

Le climat frais refroidissait son visage brulant.

_ Il commence à faire froid…Ichigo ?

_ Oui…

_ Tu ne me dis pas tout…

_ Peut-être…

Avant d'elle puisse répliquer, la bande d'amis venait vers eux.

Shinji de retour avec son sourire idiot et Neliel qui se cachait derrière son masque de béatitude.

_ Ichigo ! Tu m'as manqué !

_ Ça ne fait que deux heures…

_ C'est trop long pour moi !

Ichigo et le reste du groupe se dirigèrent vers l'un des bancs sur lequel ils aimaient s'assoir. Le roux se mit alors à pouffer de rire lorsqu'il s'assit, inquiétant la petite rousse, Neliel et les deux blonds.

_ Ichigo…ça va aller… ?

_ Oui ! Je me sens bien !

Malgré cela, son sourire niais ne voulait pas s'effacer et les joues se regonflèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Shinji, avec une veine palpitante sur la tempe, se planta devant Kurosaki.

_ Bon déconne pas ! C'est quoi ton souci !?

_ Il y a toujours mon message…hahahahahahahaha !

_ Ton message… ? Attends…qu'est ce que tu caches avec ton cul… ?

Shinji poussa le roux, aidé d'Hiyori pour le faire lever de sa place. Une fois la chose faite, ils remarquèrent un message fait au marqueur que le blond lu à haute voix :

_ Shinji et Hiyori…c'est pour la vie ?!! Fumier !! J'vais te butter !

Neliel tapa la paume de sa main avec un sourire taquin :

_ Je comprends pourquoi les rumeurs étaient tellement nombreuses l'année dernière…après tout, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous assoir ici…

_ Tais-toi ! En plus ça te réjouis !?

Ils commencèrent par se disputer gentiment comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Les quatre redécouvraient leur bonheur, de se retrouver ensemble, de délirer entre amis.

Et Inoue assistait à la scène qui devenait le centre d'attention pour les petits sixièmes curieux.

Elle était heureuse d'être en leur compagnie, elle ne se sentait pas rejeté…et encore moins seule, car Neliel abandonna les trois autres pour discuter avec celle-ci.

_ Continuez à faire les cons, je vais avec Hime !

Aucune réponse, alors les deux jeunes filles marchèrent sans but dans la vaste cour de récréation tout en parlant de bricoles, de choses entre filles.

_ Alors, tu viens de d'emménager avec ton frangin dans cette ville…tu te plais ici au moins ?

_ Oh ! Oui j'adore ! Mais…

_ …mais ?

_ J'ai peur pour Kurosaki…

Le regard de son amie s'assombrit :

_ C'est ma faute…je me demande pourquoi je lui ai parlé de Grimmjow…

_ …Tu sais, je n'en ai parlé encore à personne…mais, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Neliel se retourna vers la petite rousse. Le vent soufflait alors plus fort, leurs cheveux s'envolant et les feuilles mortes également formaient des tornades, puis flottaient dans les airs.

_ Est-ce que Ichigo risque quelque chose…

Oderschvank écarquilla les yeux en voyant Inoue pleurer.

Des larmes.

_ Je ne veux pas…qu'il arrive quelque chose…à mes amis ! Parce que…on ne s'est rencontré qu'hier…mais avec vous…avec Ichigo…je me sens…complète… j'ai ma place… je ne suis pas un poids qui ralentit les autres…

_ Orihime…qu'est ce que tu racontes là ? On forme déjà une équipe non ?

_ Oui…désolé…je vous cause bien du souci…

_ Je vois une fille…

_ Hein ? Qui ?

_ Elle est courageuse, et elle n'a pas besoin de se montrer gentil car elle dégage déjà de la gentillesse…une fille qui est bourré de qualités ! Et elle est devant moi…

Inoue fut flatté et hocha la tête.

_ Merci…Neliel…

Pourtant, ce sentiment d'inquiétude ne cessait de croitre.

Et la sonnerie retentit.

_ Il faut y aller…vous avez complété vos emplois du temps ?

_ Oui, on a maths avec Kuchiki.

_ Je vois, on va les rejoindre pour voir s'ils se sont calmés ! Rit-t-elle

Elle acquiesça, et en route pour deux longues heures de mathématique.

X

X

X

_ En rang, et je ne me répète pas…

Rien de tel que des paroles givrés, des yeux glacials, et le silence fut dans le couloir. Kuchiki Byakuya était l'incarnation de l'ordre et de la perfection même, un ordre ne se répétait pas une seconde fois _avec lui._

_Avec un claquement de doigt il serait capable de faire danser un écureuil…_ Pensa Ichigo.

Celui-ci était rangé avec Inoue, et il s'était aussi caché. Ils étaient vers la fin de la file car Kurosaki craignait de regarder Kuchiki dans les yeux.

_« Lâche-le…et éloigne-toi sinon je ne garderai pas mon calme…Aizen… »_

Ne pas garder son calme, il avait l'impression de ne plus le connaitre. Depuis quand Kuchiki Byakuya se fichait en rogne, depuis quand perdait-il son sang froid ? Byakuya avait changé.

Car tous les sourires, les gestes tendres n'étaient destinés qu'à lui.

Et cela le gênait.

Quand enfin les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle dans un silence religieux. Elevant leur couvre chef _ pour certains_ manteaux, et cartable qu'ils posaient par terre sur le côté, juste à leur pieds.

Puis ils restaient debout, à attendre.

_ Asseyez vous et sortez vos affaires sans un bruit.

Les chaises crissaient pour les imbéciles qui faisaient exprès de faire du bruit, voulant irriter Kuchiki. Et Kurosaki s'autorisa un sourire malin.

_Je pourrais me venter de l'avoir vu en boule deux fois…un peu plus et c'est le Guinnes world records…_

Il fouilla dans son sac, retirant sa trousse qu'il posa sur le devant de sa table comme une vieille routine, son carnet sur un coin de sa table avec l'agenda par-dessus.

Il fulmina dans sa tête quand il s'aperçut ne pas avoir ses affaires de mathématiques.

_Super…_

_ Monsieur… Intervint le roux.

Kuchiki se tourna vers le roux, le ton anormalement doux :

_ Oui Kurosaki… ?

_ Nous n'avons pas encore reçu nos livres…

_ Je sais, mais tu as tes affaires ?

Ichigo regrettait d'un coup de s'être endormi comme un gorille la veille.

_A la place j'aurais demandé à mon idiot de père d'aller acheter les fournitures !! Quel con ! C'est la faute à ce con de Grimmjow ?! Je pensais trop à lui !_

_ Heu…non…

_ Alors dans ce cas ce n'est pas grave, tu prendras juste une feuille simple.

_ D'accord…

Les élèves trop jaloux de ce favoritisme concédé au jeune homme, chuchotèrent des insultes de toutes sortes, auxquelles Ichigo n'y prêtait pas attention, jugeant les autres trop crétins et immatures.

_Je pense que les vieilles habitudes reviennent…je vais encore me faire charrier sur ma taille, mes cheveux, mes yeux trop brillants…c'était quoi déjà mon surnom l'an dernier…l'alien…Ha…après tout on y peut rien…_

Lui et Orihime étaient assis au premier rang une fois encore, il avait une magnifique vue sur le grand tableau qui allait le traumatiser pendant une année et le bureau du pédagogue juste au bout vers gauche.

_C'est parti pour deux longues heures interminables…_

_ Avant ça, je vous donne quelque chose que votre professeur ne vous a pas donné plus tôt…

Une jeune fille dont les cheveux étaient retenus par deux couettes avec son stylo qu'elle faisait tourner d'une main, railla méchamment :

_ On se demande à cause de qui…

Les ricanements suivirent cette réflexion, Ichigo devinant la délectation de cette petite peste juste derrière son dos. Mais il ne voulait pas de problèmes.

_Je suis en maths…je suis assez déprimé comme ça, j'veux pas en rajouter… ! Oh putain…c'est la première chose intelligente que je dis depuis hier…c'était pas trop tôt…_

Kuchiki distribua les papiers qu'il posait sur la table, mais arrivé le moment où il s'approcha du roux il ne se contentait pas de le poser comme tous les autres.

Il lui donnait en main propre.

Puis il se baissa à la hauteur du roux :

_ Est-ce que ça va aller… ? Tu étais raide dans les bras d'Aizen…si tu savais comme j'avais peur…j'aurais voulu voir comment tu allais, mais je faisais cours…j'étais juste descendu pour chercher quelques photocopies que j'avais laissé…

_Au moins, il nous a pas cramé…c'est le plus important…_

_ Oh…oui, bien…rien de grave. Chuchota le roux en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour qu'Orihime ne puisse pas les entendre.

Byakuya continua son activité, pendant que Kurosaki lisait le papier en question :

_ Photo de classe… ? Mardi 29 septembre…

Il prit son tube et colla le papier à faire signer dans son carnet de correspondance. Quand enfin, après avoir noté les affaires qu'il devra acheter, le cours débuta dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

X

X

X

La sonnerie libératrice des âmes torturées retentit.

Après deux heures de pur labeur les élèves se dépêchaient de marquer leurs devoirs, avant de carapater en direction des escaliers.

L'heure du remplir son ventre avec de bonnes protéines.

Les externes sortaient déjà leur carnet à l'avance et ils le montraient aux deux surveillants à la grille. Pourtant, Ichigo vit quelque chose alors qu'il venait de sortir du grand bâtiment avec Inoue, et le reste du groupe. Les trois autres étaient aussi externe, alors il ne fera pas du chemin sans être accompagné de quelqu'un.

Pour en revenir, Kurosaki vit un groupe à l'entrée.

A l'extérieur du collège bien entendu, mais les élèves externes ou demi-pensionnaires assistaient à la scène plus loin.

_ On dirait que quelque chose cloche…une bagarre ? Demanda Neliel, incrédule.

_ On va en avoir le cœur net si on sort… Lui répondit le jeune Hirako.

Ichigo déglutit.

Plus il se rapprochait, plus il avait cet impression de suffoquer. Et ce sentiment, il ne l'avait ressentit qu'en présence de…

_ Regardez ! C'est Grimmjow ! Cria un sixième.

Grimmjow était là… ?

En personne, en chair et en os.

Ce barbare qui avait volé toute sa raison, qui s'était infiltré comme le pire des poisons dans ses veines, qui le tuait presque.

Il était là, et son cœur battait comme minuteur.

Le revoir…c'était ce qu'il avait le plus désiré, et maintenant cette chance inespérée se présentait devant lui sur un plateau en or.

Ichigo avait d'un coup la respiration saccadé lorsqu'un énorme brouhaha survint. Tous les élèves criaient, tous ce monde hurlaient. Il se sentait fondre comme de la neige en plein soleil.

Il avait mal au cœur.

Il se croyait dans une arène, et Grimmjow était la bête du spectacle.

Se rapprochant de plus en plus…il lâcha alors son sac.

Et il se mit à courir avec en fond le crie déchiré de Neliel qui le poursuivait.

_ Ichigo ! Reste là !!

Ichigo n'entendait plus, tout était brouillé.

Tout était inconnu.

_Grimmjow…Grimmjow…_

Il passa les deux surveillants qui essayèrent de le retenir mais qui à la place, attrapèrent Neliel.

_ Ichigo !! Hurla-t-elle.

_ Grimmjow… Murmura le roux.

Il essaya de calmer sa respiration. Grimmjow se trouvait dehors et Ichigo était derrière lui…suffisamment loin pour ne pas être mêlé.

Oui, le bleuté était là, devant un gosse…peut être un quatrième…

Cet adolescent était terrifié par le bleuté, en même temps, qui ne le serait pas.

_ Tu m'dois toujours du fric ! Sale p'tit merdeux…

Grimmjow frappa le petit d'un direct, sans montrer la moindre miette de compassion. Kurosaki voulait bouger, mais ces mouvements étaient bloqués par deux bras solides.

_ Arrête ça ! Vociféra Shinji.

Ichigo tentait vainement de sortir de l'emprise du blond. Sous ses yeux, Grimmjow enchainait coup sur coup, prenant plaisir à torturer ce gamin, avant de cracher sur la figure de l'enfant.

_ Tu m'dégoutes…que des merdes en boîte dans c'taudis paumé…j'te laisse deux jours d'plus…mais avant…régalons-nous…

Le bleuté sortit un canif de petite taille, mais en voyant la lame aiguisé on ne pouvait douter de son efficacité.

Un geste simple.

Il voulait juste blesser cet enfant, et en rire juste après.

Mais…les choses ne se passent pas comme on le souhaite.

Car le canif n'était pas planté dans la jambe du collégien comme Jaggerjack l'avait souhaité.

Mais dans la main d'un jeune adolescent roux, qu'il avait déjà vu.

Qui n'oublierait pas ces effluves de caramel, deux yeux de miel remplit de détermination, le tout étant agrémenté par l'orange de ces cheveux.

Quand à Ichigo, il n'avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences.

Il avait foncé tête baissé comme une tête de mule.

Et sentait cette douleur, son propre sang en train de couler.

La manche de son pull se colorer de cette teinte rouge.

Et il entendait sa voix…mais cette fois-ci…les mots étaient adressés à lui :

_ …Et alors…j'tai manqué…on s'retrouve déjà p'tite bitch !

C'était un acte idiot de s'interposer entre ce gamin et Jaggerjack.

Néanmoins, c'était un acte noble de sa part de le protéger de Grimmjow.

Un acte courageux.

_Mais en attendant…je suis dans la merde…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

....Quoi?!

Ah oui! Heu...Amour interdit change de titre pour "Dramatic love!"

Le truc est modernisé, je posterai un synopsis sur le blog. Et pour savoir quand est ce que je metterai la nouvelle version...j'en sais trop rien...en fait, c'est mon dernier jour et je reprend les cours demain donc! On verra!

Sinon je suis un peu triste pour Aizen...c'est vrai quoi, j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai pu lui faire ça! Et vous, ça vous fait quelque chose?

Heu, un dernier truc! Comme je l'ai dit, la fic va tourner M, donc le fameux dilemme, qui prendra la première fois d'Ichigo!( je sais, je suis con de poser une question pareille...)

un sondage sur mon profil avec les trois chouchous! A vous de voter!

enfin, a la semaine prochaine (si je suis encore en un seul morceau!)

**Cherry Duck**


	5. S comme Sentiment

Alors…étoooo…le chapitre 5 !

Alors, on peut me huer, me siffler, me balancer des tomates…ou des canards en plastiques (au passage, je dirais que les canards sont adorables ! vive la Ducky attitude ! XD voilà, le délire est fini),

Mais laissez-moi vous dire que…mon père ne plaisantait pas…ha ! Les parents…une chose formidable…mais alors qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être lourds des fois…nan, vraiment !

Pas de connexion donc la semaine dernière je ne pouvais pas mettre le chapitre…(le fichier, là où le chapitre a été sauvegardé était dans mon pc je ne pouvais pas le récupérer car ce même pc a été confisqué puis rendu (plutôt inutile lorsqu'on a plus de connexion) mais bon, voilà)…et puis, y'a eu des problèmes, donc...J'ai pas de bol !

Alors…changeons de sujet : du Grimmjow sur la première moitié du chap ! Mais c'est qu'elles sont gâtées par tantine Cherry ! Ha ha ha ha ha ! Que du violent ! Enfin bref, je vous invite à rentrer dans l'univers d'Homeworks avec Grimmjow en avant première sur l'affiche, de l'action, de l'héroïsme et divers conflits intérieur ! (je suis pas trop sûre pour l'action, mais bon……..-_-') Un Grimmjow…comme vous l'adorez ! Un Aizen Sosuke…qui est toujours aussi craquant (dans un mes rêves il vient de m'offrir une robe ! XD oui, je débloque…) un Kuchiki Byakuya…bah, on va dire que…il décroche toujours pas sur Ichi…et puis, étooo…de nouveaux trucs…bah ! Je peux pas tout vous révéler dans l'entracte ! (si on peut encore appeler ça de cette manière…)

Enfin, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, tout en me pardonnant pour l'attente (j'essaye toujours de me mettre à la place du lecteur, donc quand j'ai vu que je ne pourrai pas poster, je m'en suis rongé les ongles pendant toute cette semaine !)

Enfin, enjoy !

**Homeworks **

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_« __La manche de son pull se colorer de cette teinte rouge._

_Et il entendait sa voix…mais cette fois-ci…les mots étaient adressés à lui :_

__ …Et alors…j'tai manqué…on s'retrouve déjà p'tite bitch !_

_C'était un acte idiot de s'interposer entre ce gamin et Jaggerjack._

_Néanmoins, c'était un acte noble de sa part de le protéger de Grimmjow._

_Un acte courageux._

_Mais en attendant…je suis dans la merde… » _

X

X

Ichigo retira sa main, l'arme qui perforait sa chair tomba au sol, ainsi que les gouttes de sang qui perlaient de sa main meurtri par cette blessure, une blessure qui lui piquait, pire que ces minables griffures pansés autour de son cou. Mais le roux ne voulait pas paraître faible, ni courber le dos et se lamenter de la douleur comme tous ceux qui avaient rencontrés Grimmjow sur leur route. Il voulait l'impressionner, lui faire voir qu'il était différent…il voulait se démarquer de tous les lâches qui courraient les rues, et même de tous ces gens qu'il appréciait mais qui n'étaient pas venu au secours de cet enfant gisant à terre.

Pour lui montrer qu'il était celui qui ne se pliera pas à ses ordres, à ses caprices.

Celui qui domptera le fauve.

Lorsque Grimmjow lui avait adressé ses paroles, il s'était sentit revigoré. Il avait peur, mais il ressentait une excitation indescriptible qui le parcourrait de partout. Ses mains tremblaient, sa mâchoire était crispée ainsi que tous ses membres, mais, il s'en fichait éperdument !

L'important, c'était que quoiqu'il advienne de lui, il se trouvait devant le bleuté et il était son centre d'attention. Grimmjow le regardait lui, et personne d'autre !

_ Alors…c'fait mal ? Pouffa Grimmjow remettant ses mains dans ses poches et s'approchant du roux.

Celui-ci lui renvoya son sourire :

_ De quoi tu parles…

Il fit un effort surhumain pour ramasser le couteau tâché de son propre sang, et il le lança à Jaggerjack qui le rattrapa facilement d'un mouvement.

Celui-ci lécha l'arme et recracha le liquide rougeâtre.

_ Tch…C'quoi ton problème ? T'as pas peur d'moi…ou alors c'pour te donner un genre d'vant tes potes ?

_ …Ni l'un ni l'autre…

_ On m'la fait pas à moi…t'as la trouille…

_ J'ai pas peur de toi ! Hurla le roux complètement hors de lui.

Le bleuté le regarda un instant, son expression lasse fut remplacé par de l'intérêt. Il se rapprocha encore, tandis que plein d'élèves observaient la scène sans avoir assez de courage pour l'arrêter. Neliel était retenu par les deux surveillants qui commençaient à appeler la police municipale.

L'heure était grave, les deux protagonistes étaient les rois du spectacle.

Et l'ironie de la chose, c'était que personne n'intervenait. La petite blonde qui avait prévenu Ichigo plus tôt restait à distance, et les amis du roux étaient retenus par d'autres troisièmes.

Maintenant, tout le monde attendaient le dénouement avec appréhension. Ichigo plantait ses yeux brûlant dans ceux électrique du bleuté, et leur affrontement visuel continuait inlassablement, comme si ces deux personnages avaient été destinés à se rencontrer depuis le début.

Gouttes par goutte, son sang coulait et il se fatiguait. Mais il ne désirait pas renoncer aussi facilement ! Baisser la tête serait synonyme de défaite et il ne voulait pas laisser Grimmjow Jaggerjack savourer sa victoire, une de plus à son compte.

Puis, le punk pesta :

_ Tu m'les brises…qu'est c'que t'as à me regarder comme ça !

Kurosaki fut surpris par cette soudaine fureur qui émanait de Jaggerjack.

_ J'aime pas ton regard…tu t'crois supérieur ?

Ichigo déglutit, mais n'abdiqua pas pour autant :

_ Et toi…quel plaisir est ce que tu éprouves lorsque tu massacres tout le monde ! Tu trouves ça juste de botter le cul à ceux qui te gênent ! J'vais te dire quelque chose, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, j'ai pas l'intention même si tu me tabasses un milliard de fois, de te faire le plaisir d'hocher la tête et de remuer la queue comme un bon toutou !

Le punk et tous les élèves présents en restèrent bouche bée : un élève ayant quinze ans, répondre d'une manière effronté à Grimmjow Jaggerjack, réputé pour sa force, son côté bestial et avec quatre années de plus que lui.

Inimaginable. Seulement Ichigo ne disait tout haut, ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

La question : comment réagit Grimmjow à cet insolence gratuite ?

La réponse : Il sourit de toutes ses dents avec un rire horrible qui résonne partout. Les demi-pensionnaires dans la cour affluaient jusqu'ici à cause de ça.

_ Te tabasser ? J'peux faire mieux p'tite bitch !

Et enfin, ils étaient collés ensemble. Ichigo respirait à nouveau son essence, ce parfum, son air…

Il avait l'impression de fusionner avec lui à ce moment, et pour rien au monde il ne voulait qu'on interrompe cet instant, encore plus magique que le baiser échangé avec son professeur.

Chose qu'il avait honte à admettre, mais pour lui…Aizen était une histoire qui n'aurait jamais fonctionné de toute façon. Ephémère, sans plus.

Aizen Sosuke était quelque chose de loin, même si une partie de lui le regrettait encore…cependant il pouvait affirmer qu'être dans les bras de Sosuke et de Grimmjow était une chose bien différente. Rien à voir ! Enfin, il n'était pas dans ses bras…disons juste, qu'il était près de lui…juste ça. Pourtant, cela suffisait à le mettre dans tous ces états, et affoler son cœur.

_ T'es l'gars l'plus bandant qu'j'ai vu…

Ichigo ressentait cette intense chaleur qui se propageait jusqu'à remonter à son visage rouge et pantois, ne comprenant pas vraiment où Grimmjow voulait en venir.

_ …et l'plus prude…ça m'donne envie d'te prendre, là…maint'nant…

_ …T-tu...a-attends ! A quoi tu penses… ? Bégaya le roux étourdi.

Il fut porté et violemment plaqué contre un panneau d'affichage, blessant le roux au plus profond de lui…surpris par tant de cruauté gratuite après tout, il y a encore quelques secondes Grimmjow lui proposait presque de coucher avec lui, et là, il lui broyait les deux bras. Les élèves criaient, heureux du spectacle, et le bleuté en rajoutait pour fendre son cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Kurosaki était déjà rongé par la honte, mais à présent, par le désespoir.

_ On dirait qu'tes potes viennent pas sauver ton cul p'tite bitch !

Ichigo suffoquait.

_Comme la dernière fois…_

Il sentait que ses forces le lâchait pour de bon, et qu'avant il allait y passer. Aucun espoir de se sortir des griffes de Jaggerjack, il était dans un point de non-retour. Finalement, sa camarade avait bien raison…il aurait dû fuir, fuir comme la peste Grimmjow.

Ichigo avait cru pouvoir changer la personnalité du bleuté, un pari aussi stupide que téméraire mais il allait payer pour sa négligence.

En somme, Ichigo se baladait déjà sur les routes du désespoir.

Il n'avait plus la motivation nécessaire pour repousser Grimmjow, Ichigo détestait sa faiblesse.

Il se détestait, de ne pas pouvoir changer les choses, de ne pouvoir rien faire qui soit d'utile.

Et d'être soumis à Grimmjow.

_ Ça fait quoi ? Tu souffres !

Il le frappa au ventre, et le roux recracha son sang. Il fut pris par de violents spasmes, toussa jusqu'à plus fin. Mais le fauve ne comptait pas s'en arrêter seulement à là. Il le cribla de coups, au visage, sur son corps et Ichigo ne savait plus comment faire pour refréner la colère du punk tout comme éviter les poings destructeurs qui s'abattaient sur lui.

Totalement exténué, il lui souffla tout de même de sa voix abîmé :

_ Et alors… ?...c'est tout ce dont tu es capable de faire… ?

Les élèves sifflèrent, l'air était comme chargé de gaz dont la moindre étincelle pouvait produire une terrible explosion.

Et Ichigo, en répondant de manière effronté ne faisait que rajouter plus de gaz au point de rendre l'air irrespirable.

De plus, pour Grimmjow l'heure n'était plus aux plaisanteries et il resserra son emprise sur les bras du roux. Ce jeune adolescent l'agaçait, et il ne supportait plus ce regard de braise si caractéristique au roux.

_ T'vas arrêter d'me regarder comme ça !

_ Comment… ? Comme si t'étais la pire…des pourritures… ?

_ Ta gueule ! Ferme juste ta putain d'gueule !

Kurosaki savourait son instant de gloire, et sans tenir compte de son visage ensanglanté comme de son état plus que pitoyable, il s'autorisa un sourire provocateur.

_ …Si tu veux me faire taire…alors vas-y…qu'est-ce…que t'attends… ?

_ J'vais t'niquer !

Le roux ne parvint pas à étouffer son petit rire, au fond Grimmjow était vraiment un gamin. Mais cette courte réjouissance fit place à une immense douleur lorsqu'un poing emplit de ressentiment le frappa encore une fois à l'estomac. Ichigo sentait sa conscience partir…lentement, il perdait le fil des évènements.

…_ça fait mal…cette douleur…les élèves… ? Que font-ils…qu'est ce que je fais… ? Pourquoi je suis ici… ? Ha…je sais…parce que…je voulais me faire vraiment une idée…de qui était Grimmjow en réalité…mais…pourquoi ? Pourquoi je…_

_ …n'ai pas peur… ?

Les sourcils du bleuté se froncèrent un peu plus, rendant son visage patibulaire.

_ T'as pas peur… ? Tu t'fous encore d'moi ?

Il n'y avait plus moyen, à quoi bon ? C'en était fini de lui…

…_Ça m'apprendra à jouer les héros…_

Puis soudain, alors que l'espoir l'avait quitté.

Alors qu'il pensait être dans une situation où personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide.

Alors qu'il pensait être dans une impasse.

_ Arrête, Grimmjow…

…_Cette voix…_

Tout s'arrêta. Les hurlements cessèrent, et l'atmosphère semblait s'être refroidie par l'arrivé inopiné d'une personne.

Et cela avait l'air de contrarier Grimmjow.

Ichigo retomba durement sur le sol avec un gémissement de douleur.

Grimmjow l'avait lâché. Dans un sens, il n'était plus en danger, mais de l'autre il se sentait un peu honteux qu'on l'ai aidé.

Il se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait, et vit la personne qui lui avait évité un mauvais sort.

_ S…Sosuke… ? Dire son prénom avait été plus rude qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, sa gorge semblait s'être complètement asséchée.

En une seule matinée, il avait embrassé son professeur, il s'était évanoui par la suite, puis il avait plaqué ce même professeur juste après son réveil, pour ensuite se faire accrocher par le diable en personne et enfin, être sauvé par cet « amant de courte durée ».

Comme quoi, l'ennui n'existait pas chez Kurosaki.

_ Tu m'fais quoi là… ? Maugréa Jaggerjack.

…_ils se connaissent… ? Ha oui…Grimmjow était son élève…_

_ Tu agresses un élève du collège, c'est normal que j'intervienne. Répondit posément Aizen.

Grimmjow le fixait dangereusement, pour ensuite détourner son regard turquoise.

Aizen reportait à présent, le même masque d'arrogance que la veille. Il sortit son portable et son sourire s'élargit, plus effrayant encore. Revoilà le Aizen Sosuke, arrogant et machiavélique à la fois...

_ Si j'étais toi, je partirais le plus vite possible Grimmjow…

Le bleuté ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il fit face au roux toujours en à terre. Ichigo ne détachait pas ses yeux de ceux du bleuté, attiré comme un aimant par cette bête, ce fauve. Il était chanceux en ayant échappé à Grimmjow et à son traitement une fois encore.

Seulement, on l'avait aidé. La veille, Neliel et aujourd'hui c'était au tour d'Aizen.

Pourtant voir Grimmjow partir l'attristait. C'était étrange, et aussi complètement fou de vouloir approcher une personne qui a faillit à deux reprises vous blesser gravement, malgré cela Kurosaki s'en moquait comme de son dernier pull.

Le contact visuel avait suffisamment duré pour le punk, qui devança le roux pour que celui-ci ne puisse pas entrevoir les différentes émotions qu'affichait le bleuté.

Il brailla, juste pour être sûr que le message passe :

_ Toi…t'as du putain d'bol, si j'te r'vois…ton beau cul c'est moi qui vais m'le faire p'tite bitch !

Et sur ces modestes paroles, Grimmjow Jaggerjack couru pour échapper à la police.

Kurosaki voyait la silhouette du bleuté s'éloigner. Il ressentait un certain pincement au cœur…cette nouvelle approche avait été bien pénible, cependant il voulait voir, creuser plus profondément…à la source du problème…

Pourquoi Grimmjow était comme ça ? Pourquoi vouer tant de haine à l'égard des autres ?

…_Grimmjow…en fait…tu n'es…_

_ …qu'un…gamin...

…_mais…je continuerai…je vais…te faire voir que mes fesses ne sont pas si facile à avoir ! Je te le promets…_

…_promis…juré…_

…_craché…_

La bagarre avait attiré de nombreuses personnes toutes regroupés auprès du roux, dont ses amis qui furent relâchés par les autres troisièmes. Ils se sentaient tous horrible…de n'avoir pu rien faire, d'avoir été trop lâche. Même la jeune fille à la chevelure blonde était resté en retrait, car la honte la déchirait…elle qui croyait détester Ichigo. Elle s'était bien trompée sur son compte…et Kurosaki avait osé faire ce que personne d'autre n'aurait eu l'audace de faire. Et parmi les personnes abattues par la culpabilité, il y avait Shinji et Hiyori qui regrettaient, Inoue qui se sentait plus qu'inutile, Neliel avec un cœur entièrement fendu et Aizen Sosuke dont le froncement de sourcil était plus prononcé, la sueur perlait de son front…et pour la seconde fois dans la matinée, il ressentait cette palpitation dans son cœur.

Alors, pour la seconde fois il reposa sa main sur son cœur.

Aucune anomalie. Il n'était pas malade.

Néanmoins il se demandait encore pourquoi ce déchirement dans sa poitrine persistait. Il regardait le visage tuméfié du roux, puis le reste du corps. Heureusement, il n'était pas mort…seulement inconscient. L'ambulance ne devrait pas tarder, Ichigo sera entre de bonnes mains donc il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un drame…

Oui, tout ira bien…

Sosuke répétait cette phrase dans sa tête autant qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas pour coutume de prier, même pas du tout, mais pour une fois il espérait fond de lui qu'Ichigo soit en sécurité et se rétablisse.

Ce gamin n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux, mais il était extrêmement attirant. Ça c'était ce qu'il pensait la veille, cependant aujourd'hui, son point de vue envers Ichigo avait complètement changé.

C'était quelqu'un à qui il ne laissera à personne.

Quiconque touchera à ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu du roux sera anéanti.

Enfin…

…Tout se passera pour le mieux.

_ Et dire que ce n'est que la moitié de la journée…

Il poussa un soupir.

_Tout ira bien…_

X

X

X

Dans la salle des professeurs, Aizen tapait le numéro sur les touches. Ichigo avait été emmené et tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais il fallait impérativement prévenir son paternel.

Alors il composait le numéro, sous le regard tordu par l'angoisse de Kuchiki Byakuya qui n'osait rien avaler. Les autres professeurs étaient tous partis manger pour essayer d'oublier ce qui est arrivé à Ichigo. Un élève model qu'ils appréciaient énormément. Mais pas autant que les deux enseignants…ils se tenaient éloignés. Kuchiki assis sur une chaise et Aizen debout près de l'appareil.

Après avoir composé le numéro, le professeur de français hésitait à appuyer sur la touche « appel ».

A bien y réfléchir, il finit par appuyer.

_ Allô... ?

Une voix épanouie sortit au bout du fil.

_ Oui allô ? Résidence Kurosaki ! Que puis-je faire pour vous mon cher monsieur ?

Aizen entendait en fond des plaintes comme « Arrête avec ça ! T'as l'air con ! » Ou encore « Karin ! Surveille ton langage ! »

Il se racla la gorge et tripotait le câble relié au téléphone.

_ Je m'excuse de vous appeler…mais je suis Aizen Sosuke, le professeur principal d'Ichi-…de votre fils…

Isshin perdit son sourire, et du côté des deux jeunes sœurs du roux elles comprirent d'instinct qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

_ Oui ? Ichigo a été envoyé au bureau du proviseur si tôt que ça ? Plaisanta Isshin.

_ Oh…non, en fait…il y a eu un conflit au moment de rentrer déjeuner…votre fils est à l'hôpital et il va tr-…

_ Comment ?

Le ton était devenu paniqué. Sosuke ne savait pas quoi dire…il s'attendait à cette réaction, c'était son fils. Rien de plus compréhensible. Il remarquait aussi que son collègue le fixait avec des yeux humides, sans doute il s'était préparé à la réaction du père. Aizen continua en détournant la tête :

_ Il va très bien…juste quelques coups, mais je vous appelais pour vous prévenir, Ichigo est en sécurité.

_Tout ira bien…tout va bien…_

Après une heure au téléphone à donner les coordonnées de l'hôpital dans lequel Ichigo avait transféré, à rassurer et à répéter les rites de politesse, il finit par raccrocher, et à s'accouder au bureau.

_ Depuis combien de temps… ?

Aizen tourna la tête vers Kuchiki, un peu exténué par ce début de journée.

_ Plaît-il ?

_ Combien de temps que vous êtes tombé amoureux de lui…?

Le professeur resta un moment sans rien dire, puis il eut un sourire arrogant comme d'habitude. Ce même genre de sourire qui le faisait sentir supérieur par rapport aux autres.

_ Mon pauvre, vous avez besoin de vous reposer…

Une simple façade. Kuchiki savait que tout ceci était une façade.

_ Vous pouvez vous cachez avec votre masque, mais avec le temps ce masque va s'effriter…

_ Ecoutez…il est treize heure…je fais cours juste après, et franchement je pense avoir eu assez de surprises pour aujourd'hui…gardez vos idées folles dans un coin de votre tête…

Cela mit un terme à la conversation, puis il sortit de la salle des professeurs.

Aizen n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et puis……il n'était pas amoureux d'Ichigo. Juste attiré mais il n'a jamais été question d'amour. Il maudit Ichigo…il voulait le garder pour lui tout seul, et en même temps il le haïssait pour l'avoir rendu aussi vulnérable. En y repensant à plusieurs fois, Ichigo lui avait posé cette question plus tôt.

_E-est-ce que…tu m'aimes… ?_

L'amour et tous ces stupides sentiments qui rendaient l'être humain si faible, si pathétique. Sosuke n'était pas comme ça, il se considérait comme quelqu'un de supérieur dans tous les domaines. Ces émotions, il les avait refoulés au maximum sachant que cela ferait de lui un faible.

Ichigo ne faisait pas exception, ce n'était qu'un divertissement. Une attirance.

Mais Ichigo n'était qu'à lui seul. C'était _son_ jouet.

Il ne l'aimait pas, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on le touche.

Aizen n'était pas amoureux de lui, il n'éprouvait rien. Et pour se le prouver, il allait continuer à jouer avec lui, ensuite il le jettera comme un jetait un jouet cassé ou lassant.

Alors…pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Pourquoi avait-t-il envie à ce point de pulvériser Grimmjow ? Pourquoi ressentait-t-il un pincement lorsqu'il repensait au roux prononcer le prénom de Grimmjow ?

_ Je ne suis pas amoureux de ce môme... Grogna-t-il.

Ses paroles contredisaient ses propres sentiments. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, il était perdu, désorienté.

Aizen s'arrêta dans sa marche. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était devant sa salle.

En rentrant dans la classe vide, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage devint grave.

_ …Je…ne suis pas…amoureux…de ce maudit gamin… !

Il hurla.

Se laissant tomber contre la porte, les poings serrés. La faiblesse le gagnait peu à peu, les images du roux se combinant aux souvenirs d'une enfance malheureuse refirent surface. A sa plus grande honte, sa voix semblait se fragmenter.

_ Je ne suis pas…amoureux d'Ichigo… !

Il finit par prendre sa tête avec ses deux mains, soutenant ce poids immense.

_ Juste…un jeu…c'était juste un jeu…

Il resta dans cette position pendant un moment, puis se releva. Il n'avait plus le visage en miette de tout à l'heure, mais tout simplement neutre; on aurait dit une toute autre personne. Se saisissant de son portable, il composa un numéro et au moment d'appuyer sur la touche « appel » il n'hésita pas un instant. Aizen semblait avoir prit une résolution importante.

_ Allô… ?

Un homme répondit, on pouvait deviner son amusement au son de sa voix.

_ Tiens...tiens ? Ça me surprend que tu m'appelles si rapidement…

_ Tu as une drôle manière d'exprimer ta surprise… Maugréa l'enseignant.

_ Allons, passons ! Tu as trouvé du gibier ?

Sosuke releva un sourcil, visiblement contrarié.

_ …Je ne joue plus…

Pendant un instant, il n'y eu pas de réponse au bout du fil néanmoins l'autre personne reprit avec un ton faussement jovial à glacer le sang. Aizen n'en tenait pas compte, il était temps que cela se termine.

_ Ce n'est pas très gentil tout ça !

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en fiche…

_ …Ce que tu peux être méchant ! Et puis, tu connais le règlement…une fois rentré tu ne peux plus en ressortir Sosuke-San…

_ Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de partir…

_ …Eh bien ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu a l'air…si mou…Sosuke-San…ça m'embêterait vraiment d'être contre toi…c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit, mieux vaut avoir les forts de son côté plutôt que de les affronter…

_ Si tu bois si facilement mes paroles, tu dois avoir retenu que je ne cède jamais…

_ …Une qualité qui peut s'avérer fatal dans ce genre de situation…

Ils cessèrent de parler, quand l'autre homme se mit à rire et continua avec un ton plus dangereux encore.

_ Tu es vraiment ennuyeux tout compte fait ! Finalement, je n'aurai aucun regret à te « rayer »…

Aizen resta de marbre face aux paroles de celui-ci.

_ Oui, si toutefois tu y parviens…

_ …Je ne suis pas obligé de m'en prendre à toi tu sais ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ce môme avec les cheveux orange…

Sosuke fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre son sang froid, il articula, la voix tranchante :

_ Tu n'oserais pas…Gin ?

Etooooooooo…….pas facile à comprendre pour la fin, mais j'éclairerai votre lanterne dans le prochain chapitre 6 !

Désolé pour le gros retard !

^^ Bye tout le monde !

**Cherry**

**Duck**


	6. J comme Jouet

A quand remonte ma dernière mise à jour…mai ?

Ok j'admet…j'ai vraiment pas assuré sur ce coup (distribution de batte de baseball à la fin du chapitre pour me frapper)

Brevet dans pas longtemps…, punition en cours, mais si j'ai mon brevet, c'est in the pocket…j'ai envie de retrouver ma PSP chérie, avec mon pc adoré, et ma DS, et mon Ipod…..TT_TT la torture…

B'enfin, je tiens à rassurer, que tout est fictif dans cette histoire ^^

**Homeworks **

**Mi-septembre.**

Récapitulatif :

Ichigo Kurosaki va effectuer sa dernière année au collège de Karakura, lui permettant de revoir ses trois amis et de faire la connaissance d'Inoue Orihime, une nouvelle élève l'occasion de revoir Kuchiki Byakuya son professeur de maths ayant ôté son masque placide pour une apparence plus amical. Parmi tant de rencontres, deux resterons dans sa mémoire, comme son très séduisant professeur principal Aizen Sosuke qui lui paraît dès la première impression, arrogant, provocateur, manipulateur, et excellent comédien !

En deuxième, Neliel tu Oderschvank son amie, lui confit une mission de grande envergure : Faire comprendre à son cousin, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, terreur ambulante, ce qu'était la signification des mots, amitié, douceur… et cetera. Il rencontre Grimmjow le même jour en tombant sur lui sans le vouloir, et parvint à sortir indemne de ses griffes par l'intervention de Neliel. Ichigo, en seulement deux jours, est partagé entre diverses émotions La gêne envers Byakuya Kuchiki, une certaine tendresse pour son professeur principal…

…et un autre sentiment indescriptible envers Jaggerjack.

De l'amour ?

De la haine ?

Pour le savoir, poursuivons les aventures audacieuses d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

X

X

_ Il vous reste un quart d'heure, alors j'espère que vous avez commencé à recopier au propre…

Aizen s'assit sur sa chaise, tout en surveillant les élèves qui finissaient de peaufiner leur expression écrite. Et bien évidemment, son regard vacillait plusieurs fois sur Ichigo. Depuis l'incident avec Grimmjow, le roux avait reprit peu à peu de ses forces. Mais toute cette histoire avait suscité l'inquiétude des ses amis, de sa famille, et de lui ainsi que Kuchiki Byakuya. De l'inquiétude, beaucoup l'ont ressentit. Surtout en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital, cette maudite odeur d'antiseptique, les gens qui attendaient anxieusement dans les couloirs, les mains entremêlés. Cette impression horrible de voir le roux dans des vêtements blancs, bandés de partout…et aucune expression lisible.

Pas de froncement de sourcil et les cheveux plus ternes que d'habitude. Aizen ne pourrait pas effacer ce sinistre souvenir, cette affliction si intense qui l'avait frappé avec plus de puissance que la foudre elle-même. Et encore une fois ça allait contre ses principes, la dépendance. Il ne voulait pas dépendre de quelqu'un, et Kurosaki avait changé cela. Il dépendait d'Ichigo, comme de ses sautes d'humeurs devenus plus des plaisanteries agréables pour la classe, ses rares sourires, son cœur qui contenait tant d'amour pour son entourage même s'il le cachait sous un masque d'agacement, et sa loyauté. Tous, le considérait comme une sorte de super héro pour avoir tenu tête à Grimmjow « la terreur » Maintenant Ichigo était respecté. Remontant dans l'estime d'Aizen comme une flèche, Ichigo avait ce pouvoir étrange de rallier tous le monde sans tenir compte des idéologies différentes de chacun.

Pour en revenir à ce moment là dans la chambre d'hôpital, les amis du roux ainsi que sa famille étaient parti le voir avant lui : Puis, à son tour d'entrer dans la chambre et de voir son frêle corps bandé et les bruits qu'émettait sa respiration, les rideaux fermés et une faible lumière qui donnait une ambiance plus sombre à l'intérieur de la chambre du blessé. Une sensation l'avait envahi sur le coup, semblable à une boite se resserrant sur son cœur déjà empreint d'une vive douleur.

Il s'était avancé à petit pas, s'approchant davantage de Kurosaki.

Ce qu'il était beau, paisible. Aucun doute que même au seuil de la mort _ ce qui n'était pas le cas actuellement bien entendu_ le roux conserverait son charme envoutant. Jamais ô grand, jamais ! Il n'avait été attiré par une personne et encore moins par un enfant dont son âge n'atteignait pas même la moitié du sien. Enfin à présent l'attirance était un bien petit mot comparé à ses véritables sentiments. Depuis avoir réalisé ce fait, il se sentait toujours aussi perdu sur une corde raide.

L'amour.

Un sentiment si…étrange. Ce qu'il savait de l'amour, c'était qu'il ne causait que des tragédies que des malheurs tout autour. L'amour était une faiblesse, un poison qui détruisait le corps et l'âme, une faille, une source de drames. Pour lui, l'amour aveuglait même les plus forts, l'amour faisait faire des choses absurdes.

_ Kurosaki…

De la pointes de ses doigts il s'était permis de lui toucher sa joue que très légèrement comme si la peau de l'adolescent le brûlait, tout en descendant jusqu'aux lèvres roses de celui-ci. Aizen souhaitait comme un aliéné les lèvres chaleureuses du garçon tout en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il risquait. A son grand désespoir il avait été attiré comme un aimant et l'avait embrassé fugacement pour relever la tête de manière brusque. Il l'avait regardé une dernière fois avant de s'en aller.

Regrettait-il son geste ? Lui voler un baiser alors qu'il avait été gravement blessé, oui il regrettait un peu.

Enfin, pour Aizen Sosuke, entamer un débat sur l'amour revenait à l'agacer plus que des paquets de copies à corriger. Il haïssait ce sentiment et ce qu'il engendrait avec, et ce n'était pas demain qu'il changerait d'avis sur la question.

_ C'est fini, posez vos stylos !

Des gémissements plaintifs et des « Attendez ! » soufflés à la va-vite pour certains firent soupirer Aizen. Il s'approchait des élèves qui tendaient leur copie double avec leur écrit puis la sonnerie vint les libérer et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires tous un peu soulagé que le contrôle soit passé. Evidemment, Ichigo finissait d'ajouter la touche finale à son devoir en espérant ne pas décevoir son professeur.

_ Pffiou… ! J'espère que ça va le faire…

Il se leva et posa son expression écrite sur la pile, et s'empressa de ranger ses affaires.

_ Au revoir ! Lança le roux un peu maladroit.

Son professeur le remarqua mais fit comme si de rien n'était :

_ Au revoir, bonne fin d'après midi Kurosaki.

L'adolescent une fois partit, il referma la porte de sa salle et se préparait à partir. Exceptionnellement, il ne fera pas cours en cette fin de journée il devait se rendre quelque part. Le pédagogue, bien que totalement saint d'esprit chantonnait dans sa tête un de ses airs qui savaient être retenus ramassant les copies il se permit de jeter un bref coup d'œil sur celle de Kurosaki. Propre avec une écriture lisible et en italique, et il utilisait un stylo orange pour souligner à la place d'un rouge. Il ne pouvait le lui reprocher, c'était en quelque sorte sa couleur.

Il eut un ricanement et secoua la tête s'insultant mentalement d'imbécile invétéré.

_ Mais à quoi je pense moi…

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et son regard se perdit dans ce paysage nuageux de septembre. Aizen savait où il allait se rendre, dans un endroit que personne n'oserait imaginer, un endroit complètement refermé, travaillant dans l'ombre.

Il se ressaisit, enfila son manteau de cuir, ses gants puis s'en suivit d'une pénible étape, celle de calmer l'ardeur de certaines filles. A chaque fois qu'il sortait de sa salle, il entendait des gémissements « trop mignon ! » ou « trop sexy »…pour être sincère, ça ne le flattait pas au contraire ça l'irritait ! Sosuke ne pouvait être touché que par le pouvoir d'Ichigo, les paroles du roux étaient assez puissantes pour faire palpiter son cœur.

_Je n'ai pas peur…Sosuke…_

Il eut un sourire, et partit hors de l'établissement.

X

X

X

Soyko

Une société très riche produisant des jouets pour enfants. Là bas, c'était le paradis du jouet, ceci variaient pour tous les âges allant des peluches pour nourrissons jusqu'aux consoles de jeux et autres appareils de grande technologie pour les adolescents. Avec plusieurs magasins partout dans le pays. Tous trouvaient leur bonheur et même les adultes prenaient part au jeu. Que dire à par le fait que cette société faisait d'énorme bénéfices plus les années passaient, ils étaient si reconnus qu'ils exportaient leur marchandise à travers le monde. Il ne faudrait pas avoir le cran de douter de la puissance de Soyko.

Enfin, ce même bloc cachait bien des choses.

Après les festivités du nouvel an, la société avait fait faillite…pas complètement, mais disons qu'elle était au bord du gouffre et Soyko allait bel et bien disparaître, c'était ce que tout le monde pensait et craignait. Pourtant, contre toute attente Soyko ne fut pas ruinée…

Il semblerait qu'une solution avait été trouvée pour ne pas mettre la porte sous les verrous.

Licencier des employés ? Non.

Baisser les salaires ? Non.

Augmenter les horaires de travail ? Encore non.

Tout simplement grâce à un prêt. Un groupe au nom inconnu avait été généreux et avait prêté de l'argent pour faire remonter la pente à Soyko. Personne ne savait d'où provenait cet argent, car pour les petits pions qui travaillaient dans l'entreprise cela ne les regardait pas le moins du monde. Quant aux clients, ils croient encore à un miracle. Mais pour les plus hauts dirigeant, même si la méthode utilisée pour éviter la banqueroute était certes peu orthodoxe, tant que leur société adorée ne touchait pas le fond, ils se souciaient peu du reste.

Une méthode radicale pour ne pas tomber de très haut et s'écraser.

Mais laquelle ?

X

X

X

_ Dire qu'on était censé rentrer chez nous… Rumina Ichigo.

_ C'est vrai qu'on devait avoir heure de vie de classe…mais comme il était absent la semaine dernière, il a juste rattrapé son cours ! Insista Orihime.

_ Pff…un maniaque…pour un cours…

Ichigo rangea son carnet puis ils marchaient silencieusement, observant par ci par là les arbres, la mairie qui se situait juste à côté du collège et également le parc avec une vue sur les petits canards plongeant dans une eau dont ou pouvait douter de l'hygiène.

Ils parlaient de petites broutilles qui les faisaient rires tout de même Inoue essayait de ne pas mettre un sujet épineux sur la table comme le dossier Grimmjow Jaggerjack. En y repensant, le punk aux allures plus qu'étrange n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez au collège, et on parlait de moins en moins de lui ces temps-ci. A croire qu'il s'était évaporé dans la nature cependant cette hypothèse bien que réjouissante pour certains, tombait à l'eau car Neliel affirmait qu'il était toujours en ville.

_ Sinon…Neliel a dit qu'on pouvait aller chez elle ce soir !

_ Vraiment ? Demanda le roux, intéressé.

_ Elle a dit…hum… «Ça vous dirait de venir ? » et aussi elle dit qu'on pourrait faire nos devoirs là bas…elle était de bonne humeur quand elle m'a proposé l'invitation !

_ Ça cache quelque chose de louche ! Plaisanta l'orangé.

_ Oh…l'important, c'est qu'elle ait repris du poil de la bête…c'est rare de la voir aussi souriante…surtout depuis que Grimmjo-… ! Heu…

Elle se figea et détourna le regard, jurant contre sa bourde monumental. Personne n'avait prononcé ce nom au risque de blesser le cœur d'Ichigo, mais aussi pour qu'elle ainsi que tous les autres amis ne ressente ce gouffre dans leur poitrine. Aujourd'hui encore, beaucoup regrettait ne pas avoir été assez fort pour empêcher Ichigo d'être gravement blessé mais ce qui était fait, était fait et il n'y avait malheureusement aucun moyen de faire machine arrière.

_ Tu as raison…l'important…c'est qu'on puisse tout oublier, et continuer à vivre à notre façon…

_ Ichigo…

_ Moi…je ne peux pas oublier…mais, tant qu'il ne m'arrache pas la vie ni tout ce qui m'entoure…je m'apitoierai pas sur mon sort…

Ichigo affichait une expression heureuse et paisible, peut être qu'il fallait se détendre après tout ça. Grimmjow l'avait humilié, et il devait bien avouer s'être pris la meilleure correction qu'il n'ait jamais eu dans sa courte vie.

_Et pis zut…tant que je revois pas Grimmjow…_

_ Sinon...j'pense que c'est ok pour ce soir…tu lui diras ?

_ D'accord…je pense que Shinji sera là et Hiyori…

_ Ha ? Ils ont le temps pour ça ?

_ Ils ne sont pas ensemble si ça se trouve ! protesta la rousse avec certitude.

_ Ouais…peut être…mais et toi ? Ça avance avec le paresseux de la 3ème A ? Ricana avec suffisance Ichigo.

Orihime rougit violemment et tenta d'être convaincante sur ses propos :

_ S-Stark et moi…o-on est…j-juste des amis ! Et puis…il n'est pas paresseux… ! Juste, qu'il aime b-bien d-dormir !

_ Je n'ai rien dit du tout, te mets pas dans ces états… répliqua-t-il avec une moue.

Pas qu'il était jaloux où quoique ce soit, mais lui aussi aspirait avoir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un. Pour Grimmjow, il ne voulait plus penser à lui et à son caractère irascible, et pour Sosuke, il ne voulait rien entendre à part qu'il était son élève, et que c'était son professeur.

C'était monsieur Aizen. Et pas de Sosuke qui tienne ! En plus, il fallait revenir sur terre : un écart de plusieurs années entre eux, un énorme fossé les séparaient ! L'âge était une chose mais aussi, le fait qu'une relation de ce type serait immorale, sale, cauchemardesque si cela venait à être public. Un scandale qui comme il le savait, ferait saliver toutes les premières pages ! Il voyait déjà les gros titres : « Acte de pédophilie dans un établissement ! » « Des enfants qui ne sont plus à l'abri des tentations sexuelle ». Et il en passait…

De toute manière, Aizen ne l'aimait pas alors où était le fichu problème dans cette histoire ? Pas de sentiments, pas de regrets c'était aussi simple que ça.

Et Ichigo refuserait de plonger tête la première dans une histoire sordide mieux valait aller en cours normalement comme un élève normal avec des professeurs normaux…enfin, on pouvait se poser des questions sur ce dernier point. Les professeurs qu'il avait étaient tous un peu…bizarre pour ainsi dire. Ce n'était pas une révélation, ça il s'en était déjà aperçu…

Pour ne pas s'écarter du sujet, donc pour en revenir à Aizen : il y avait un petit truc qui rendait son professeur d'autant plus…étrange ces derniers temps.

Le roux ne l'avait jamais dit à personne car il ne voulait pas passer pour un crétin, mais en classe il y avait ces rares occasions où il pouvait voir le regard perçant de son enseignant vagabonder, pas seulement vers lui mais également vers les autres élèves là n'était pas le problème bien sûr, mais ce qui le turlupinait, c'était cette lueur de regret et de colère au fond de ses iris.

C'était dans ces moments là que le roux aurait tout donné pour deviner ce à quoi pensait Aizen.

_Enfin…ça ne me regarde pas après tout…_

Ichigo, trop perdu dans ces pensés ne vit pas qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il salua son amie :

_ Ça y'est…on se revoit cette aprèm ! Bonne ap'

_ A toi aussi Ichigo !

Depuis un bout de temps il n'avait pas vraiment souri sincèrement, et rentrer à la maison avec ce visage là remplit de joie son père qui le serra dans ses bras _ chose qu'il faisait plus souvent ces temps-ci pour une raison inconnu_ dès que l'orangé traversa le pas de la porte.

_ Mon fils chéri ! Viens faire un poutou à ton père !

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et fut serré par des bras solides.

_ Arrhg ! Lâche-moi, espèce de pieuvre !

_ Le repas est prêêêêêt ! Déclara Yuzu _ Le parfait opposé du roux en terme de caractère_

La pieuvre qui servait Ichigo de père, desserra son emprise sur Ichigo et leva le poing vers le ciel :

_ Ça c'est ma fille ! Ma petite fleur ! Mon ange ! My angel !

Kurosaki soupira et lança un regard plein d'éclairs à son paternel, tout en croisant les bras :

_ T'étais pas censé bosser ? Demanda le roux, sceptique.

_ Tiens, c'était ce que j'allais demander… Maugréa Karin _ Un Ichigo en miniature version fille_ qui sirotait son soda et entamait déjà le déjeuner.

Isshin se frotta l'arrière de la tête :

_ Il n'y a pas vraiment grand monde aujourd'hui…alors j'ai laissé ça à mon assistant…

_ Donc y'a quand même du travail…et…assistant ? C'est nouveau ça…

_ C'est un charmant jeune homme qui travaille et me donne quelques coups de main lorsque la clinique n'est pas débordée…

Sans s'attarder sur le sujet, Isshin se retransforma en l'homme idiot et pleurnichard qu'il était, et se mis à table il en était de même pour Karin et son frère. Ils déjeunèrent avec en fond les pitreries de leur père toujours à côté de la plaque.

Ichigo ressentit soudain un frisson.

_ Ça va aller fiston ? Ne me dis pas que tu as attrapé froid !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux un instant, il pouvait deviner un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix de son père.

_Avec l'incident au début de l'année…un rien l'inquiète…mais dans ma chambre d'hôpital…c'était la première fois que le voyait aussi triste…la première fois depuis que maman est morte…_

_ C'est rien…et puis, si j'ai choppé un truc c'est de ma faute…

_ T'as vu comment tu t'habilles pour aller en cours ? Un de tes pulls…rien que ça… Réprimanda la brune.

_ Je mets c'que j'ai envie d'abord…tant pis pour moi après !

Il regarda sa montre, et continua :

_ De toute façon, faut que j'y aille…

_ Déjà ? Mais tu viens à peine de rentrer ! S'exclama son père en larme.

_ Les retards c'est une heure de colle… ha ! Et pour sortir j'aurais qu'à mettre une écharpe et mon blouson si ça t'inquiète tant…en attendant, mieux arriver tôt qu'être à la bourre…

_ C'est ce qu'il dit à chaque fois…si ça se trouve, il sort exprès à l'avance pour flirter peinard avec sa petite copine… Lança Karin, neutre.

_ N'importe quoi ! Pesta-t-il, tout rougissant. Et l'image d'Aizen lui collait à la rétine à cet instant, le rendant moins crédible au fur et à mesure.

L'adolescent une fois calmé, enfila ses converses et son blouson bleu ciel avec l'écharpe orange noué autour du cou, puis retourna vivement vers son père :

_ Ah… ! Au fait j'allais oublier, Neliel m'invite ce soir…tu m'autorises ?

Le visage d'Isshin s'assombrit :

_ Pour ?

_ Oh…pour faire nos devoirs ensemble…

Son père soupira, et accorda son feu vert :

_ C'est d'accord…mais à vingt heure, tu es là…et je ne veux pas que ça dérape…

_ Merci…t'inquiète ! Il n'y a rien qui puisse m'arriver…tu te souviens pas ? Je suis immunisé contre le danger ! Bon, je monte prendre mes affaires et j'y go !

Une fois chose faite, il salua sa famille et sortit.

Il entama une longue marche menant au collège, et croisait des voisins auxquelles il faisait ses salutations, puis un livreur très particulier avec qui il appréciait taper la causette de temps à autre.

_ Bonjour Shuuhei ! Héla le collégien.

_ Bonjour Ichigo !

Hisagi Shuuhei, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, travaillant comme livreur pour l'entreprise Soyko. Ichigo le connaissait car il appréciait vraiment les jouets produit par Soyko, il possédait une peluche en lion que sa défunte mère lui avait acheté lorsqu'il était enfant. De ce fait, il voyait Hisagi faire plusieurs livraisons dans le quartier, alors il avait appris à la connaitre et à devenir ami avec lui.

Il avait les cheveux ébène court avec un soixante-neuf tatoué sur la joue gauche, et trois cicatrices parallèles sur la joue droite, ressemblant à une sérieuse griffure, seulement il ne lui avait jamais posé la question à ce sujet. Et il était bel homme, une silhouette qu'il pouvait deviner être très tonique à travers son uniforme blanc et rouge.

Et inévitablement, son esprit lui susurrait de manière narquoise que personne ne pourrait rivaliser avec Sosuke ou Grimmjow.

Il vit plusieurs paquets dans le camion du brun :

_ Hé ben…c'est jour de fête pour vous…tu vas distribuer tout ça…y'a eu plusieurs commandes…

_ En fait, à part ce paquet le reste est pour une autre maison !

_ V-vraiment ? Je me demande qui commanderait autant de jouets…

_ Je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses…mais, bon je sais que tu ne le diras à personne…

Ichigo eut un petit sourire :

_ Toute cette confiance, c'est louche Monsieur Hisagi !

_ Arrête ! J'ai l'impression de prendre vingt ans en plus quand tu m'appelles comme ça…

L'homme vérifia son bloc note et prononça le nom d'une personne qui finalement n'était pas si inconnu que ça.

_ Hum…c'est là première fois que ce mec commande chez nous en fait…c'est bizarre mais mon rôle c'est livrer, pas suspecter…Alors, il s'appelle…Aizen Sosuke…

Les yeux d'Ichigo devinrent ronds comme des billes, puis son rythme cardiaque commençait à devenir de plus en plus irrégulier il était en sueur, paralysé…

_ Hé ! Ichigo…ça va pas ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

Ichigo essaya de respirer normalement, et il posa la question suivante :

_ Dis moi…ces jouets, c'est quel genre… ?

Hisagi retira sa main de l'épaule du roux avec réticence et fixa ses notes tout en remontant sa casquette.

_ De quel genre… ? Bah, c'est presque tous des jouets et accessoires pour bébé…J'te pari que c'est pour un nouvel évènement…Ce mec doit non seulement être bourré de fric, mais il sait combler sa belle !

Ichigo déglutit avec difficulté tandis qu'Hisagi continua inquiet :

_ T'en fait une drôle de tête…tu le connais ?

Le collégien secoua la tête :

_ J-Jamais entendu parler…Bon, je dois aller en cours ! A plus !

Il déguerpit, laissant Shuuhei perplexe.

_ Il est bizarre aujourd'hui…

Il remonta une énième fois sa casquette et reprit ses activités.

X

X

X

Aizen Sosuke rentra dans un immense gratte-ciel, se sentant au contraire comme chez lui lorsqu'il rentra dans le bâtiment, mains dans les poches.

_ Bonjour Monsieur !

_ Mes respects Monsieur.

Il restait de marbre face aux salutations des secrétaires et continuait son chemin vers un ascenseur. Tout ici était propre et bien entretenu, la moquette était impeccable, les vitres également où l'on pouvait voir son reflet, les éclairages donnaient du ton partout dans ces couloirs.

Une fois sortit, il retira ses mains et fit tomber une bague.

Un objet qu'il regardait avec mépris, mais qu'il ramassa même si son cœur rejetait l'anneau. En le fourrant dans sa poche, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas un chat tout simplement parce que cet étage n'était réservé qu'aux plus haut gradé de la société.

Il ouvrit une immense porte, où un homme se tenait avec un sourire horrible.

Tout à l'heure nous avions évoqué un groupe ayant prêté de l'argent, mais on ne savait pas d'où il provenait.

Si l'on vous disait que ce groupe se faisait de l'argent grâce…à la prostitution ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finish le chap.6

Il m'en aura fait bavé jusqu'au bout !

Dsl pour le retard, mais je fais avec, et MERCI pour vos adorables commentaire !sur le prochain chap, ça va bouger! Parole de Cherry!

Bye !

**Cherry**

**Duck**


	7. G comme Guérison

Franchement…j'ai pas joué ma radine aujourd'hui ! Chapitre 7 d'Homeworks, extrêmement long ! Chiche de faire ça au prochain chapitre ! XD

Un chapitre assez prometteur ! Ichigo va être trèèèèèès content ! Normal ! L'anniversaire de notre fraise c'est quelque chose !

Je suis pas prête d'écrire un chapitre aussi long...en fait si on réfléchit bien, ce soir vous avez deux chapitre au lieu d'un! ^^' Je suis trop émue ^^ *snif* déjà 7 chap.

B'enfin, je vous embête pas plus, thanks pour vos commentaires super mégas adorable! et je connais beaucoup de personnes, qui vont me haïr PENDANT le chapitre, mais qui voudront me serrer dans leur bras à la fin =')

sorry pour les fautes si vous en trouvez XO

Bref,

Enjoy!

**Homeworks**

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

Après le fâcheux incident entre Grimmjow et notre roux préféré, les choses bougent doucement mais sûrement, et les engrenages du destin se sont mis en place, attendant le coup d'envoi. Neliel invite tous ces amis à venir chez elle, tandis qu'Ichigo apprend que son professeur serait marié…De plus, ce même professeur qui n'est d'autre que le séduisant Aizen Sosuke cache à merveille son petit manège : De nombreuses questions se posent…comme, qui est ce groupe qui prête du liquide pour éviter la ruine à Soyko comme à d'autres grandes entreprises ? Si vraiment ce groupe se fait de l'argent grâce à la prostitution, et enfin…qui est vraiment Aizen, et quel est son lien avec ce Gin…

Et puis…serait-il vraiment marié comme Kurosaki le redoute… ?

Xxx

Aizen se tenait devant cet homme affreux en apparence, les yeux horriblement plissé à cause de son sourire permanant. L'homme aux cheveux argenté désigna un siège à son collègue qui refusa obstinément l'offre, préférant maintenir une distance respectable entre lui et l'argenté. Aizen réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire à présent : les choses étaient très compliqués et encore une fois mêlés à Ichigo. Soyko entreprise avait faillit faire banqueroute, et pour ce faire il avait décidé de trouver un moyen d'éviter la ruine : Faire confiance à Gin Ichimaru. Oui ! Aizen Sosuke était bel et bien le patron de cette entreprise de jouet !

Et Yoku lui avait trouvé les fonds nécessaires…

Qu'était Yoku ? : Un groupe se faisant de l'argent par des moyens sale mais efficace. Ce groupe enlevait des adolescentes, adolescents, enfants, femmes adultes, ainsi de suite…et les proposait à des clients qui payaient chère pour les approcher des sommes allant au-delà de toute espérance lorsqu'une personne payait pour coucher. C'est ainsi que la ville de Karakura fut réputé pour le taux d'enlèvements extrêmement élevé. Yoku s'étaient même approprié de nombreuses société en faillite et en avaient pris la relève.

Aizen une fois avoir accepté le contrat; contrat qui stipulait qu'en échange de l'argent qu'on lui donnait, il ne devait en parler à personne au risque de révéler des informations vitales, des informations qui n'échapperais pas aux oreilles de la police qui essayait d'attraper les meneurs de ce commerce assez douteux. En cas de trahison, donc s'il venait à dénoncer l'organisation…son destin était de mourir. S'il se rebellait contre Gin _ le chef de Yoku_ les seconds de celui-ci reprendront le pouvoir et le pourchasserait. Trahir Yoku revenait globalement à signer son arrêt de mort. Autre point important dans le contrat : Il devait également jouer le rôle d'espion. Un espion chargé de trouver de nouvelles proies…et les clients raffolaient des jeunes garçons et jeunes filles…vierges. Son rôle fut de se reconvertir en professeur dans un collège, et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il devait en plus de cela être marié. Un professeur et père de famille serait une parfaite couverture qui lui permettrait d'agir tranquillement, à la recherche d'adolescents.

Seulement, il y eut un petit imprévu. Depuis la rentrée il avait vu une merveilleuse conception de la nature : Kurosaki Ichigo. Dès qu'il avait vu cet adolescent, sa première pensée fut « Quelque chose qui va rapporter énormément d'argent ». Il avait trouvé à ce moment là une proie idéale. Une proie de premier choix.

Aizen avait juste fait une erreur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé commettre… Ichigo était beau, encore un tantinet naïf…mais avec un caractère bien étoffé, un élève brillant, le genre qui ne baissait pas les bras. S'inquiétant pour ses amis plus que sa propre personne. Leur premier jour avait été bien houleux pour une première rencontre, le deuxième jour avait été une nouvelle expérience pour lui…le premier pas vers quelque chose d'inconnu, quelque chose qu'il avait trop longtemps négligé. Cette palpitation au moment où Ichigo et lui s'étaient embrassés…ce serrement dans sa cage thoracique lorsqu'Ichigo était allongé dans le lit d'hôpital. Oui, Aizen s'est pris dans son propre jeu au final.

Il a développé un sentiment nouveau…il s'était attaché au roux beaucoup trop pour le laisser aux mains perverses des premiers venu. Là où se pose le problème, était que Yoku ne ratait rien de ses faits et gestes…ils connaissaient l'existence du roux, et de sa valeur.

_ Alors… ? La raison de ta visite? Ce n'est pas pour mes beaux yeux que tu es ici je présume… Couina l'argenté.

_ Je viens pour résilier le contrat…tu ne te rappelles pas de mon appel ?

Gin Ichimaru sourit davantage et glissa sa main sur son bureau ciré en chantonnant :

_ Oooooh…tu veux nous quitter… ? Seulement tu ne peux pas mon susucre…

Le brun gardait son sang froid, et s'autorisa un sourire narquois en croisant les bras de manière arrogante :

_ Le contrat m'octroie de mettre fin a cette mascarade…

Le silence était quelque chose qui reposait notre brun, mais la signification de ce silence était plus tendu qu'autre chose, la suite des événements promettaient d'être pour le moins inquiétantes.

_ Tu n'as pas compris mon susucre…ce n'est pas si simple…non… ! En fait, c'est tout bonnement impossible…

_ S'il y une chose que je déteste, c'est d'être pris pour le dernier des imbéciles…Tu vas annuler le contrat tout de suite.

_ Mon susucre, tu en sais trop…beaucoup trop ! J'ai bâtit Yoku qui n'était à la base qu'un petit trafic de prostitués, mais à présent… ! Les gens tel que toi, qui prenaient de haut les petits routiers que nous étions, nous réclament pas mal de liquide…et je ne te parle même pas des personnes nettement plus gradées qui paient chère pour leur plaisir…

_ Et bien… ? Tu comptes me tuer… ?

Gin pencha la tête vers la droite et releva les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas sûr lui-même concernant son sort :

_ Je ne sais pas…Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile…Tu risques de me donner beaucoup de fil à retordre…tu as de gentils petits gardes à ta dispositions vraiment très fort…si je voulais t'éliminer maintenant je perdrais des hommes en vain... !

_ Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en toi, c'est pourquoi j'ai « engagé » des personnes compétentes…ta tête est dans leur ligne de mire en ce moment…

Gin Ichimaru conservait son visage terrifiant, quoique, ses traits s'étaient raidit un petit instant avant de reprendre calmement :

_ J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas te tuer…pas pour l'instant…et puis ça serait plutôt dommage…après tout, tu nous as déniché une pierre rare…un fruit pas tout à fait mûr…mais déjà si appétissant…une appétissante petite fraise…Je me demande quel goût il doit avoir…

On pouvait ressentir une grande crispation chez le brun qui engageait une lutte intérieur Que faire pour sortir le roux du pétrin ? Comment faire ? Par quels moyens lui éviter ce sort ?

_ C'est trop tard…Sosuke Aizen…une fois rentré, tu ne peux plus en sortir…

_ Je n'en suis pas si certain.

Il sortit une arme de sa veste pareille pour son homologue qui eut le même réflexe tous deux avaient leur arme pointé vers l'autre et demeuraient figés comme si le temps avait pris fin.

Gin dévoila ses pupilles d'un rouge très prononcé, et déclara, ironique :

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Te serais-tu entiché de ce garçon…de cet enfant ? C'est pathétique ! Je te connaissais comme Aizen Sosuke, directeur de Soyko qui n'a pas hésité deux secondes à accepter mon argent… ! Tu raffolais de ce pouvoir, de cet argent, de ces prostitués avec qui tu couchais et que tu jetais le lendemain comme des piles usés ! Et maintenant… ? Je vois quelqu'un qui a _peur_ de laisser un adolescent se faire dévorer alors que tu sais pertinemment que c'est grâce à ce genre de pratique que ta société est encore en vie !

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent, il n'était pas vexé et ne ressentait aucune colère ce que disait Gin était la pur vérité. Il baissa son arme lentement sans faire de geste brusque :

_ Je n'ai pas peur…parce que tu ne risques pas de l'approcher…

_ Je n'en suis pas si certain…ton plus grand défaut à toujours été cette trop grande confiance en soit…tu n'as jamais su te contrôler…

_ Et le tiens a été de me connaitre…

Il se retourna sachant que Gin ne pouvait le tuer au risque de mettre fin à sa propre existence. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte mais il souffla des mots à l'albinos avec son sourire de démon :

_ Tu vas regretter le jour où tu m'as connu…Gin… !

La porte se referma dans un claquement très bruyant. Ichimaru s'affala sur son siège confortable et soupira en ce versant un verre de cognac.

_ Dommage…en voulant à tout prix couvrir ton poussin…l'envie de le gouter est plus pressante…

Il sourit en faisant tournoyer les glaçons dans son verre :

_ …Ichigo Kurosaki va devenir prochaine attraction de Yoku…

Puis Gin éclata de rire.

X

X

X

_ C'est pas vrai !

Ichigo dévalait les rues et traversa alors que le passage piéton était au rouge, mais à ce moment si on lui apprenait que la Terre exploserait, il enverrait balader l'idiot qui oserait lui adresser la parole. Il ne voulait pas parler, il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas…parce qu'il venait d'avoir la confirmation que son professeur s'était bien joué de lui depuis le début ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Aizen Sosuke l'avait entourloupé, il l'avait roulé dans la farine, il l'avait humilié…mais le pire dans tout ça…

C'était qu'il était incapable de ressentir de la rancune envers Sosuke. Il avait beau être déchiré, blessé…il était incapable d'être en colère…sauf contre sa propre personne peut-être. Il s'arrêta, complètement essoufflé en appuyant ses mains contre ses cuisses, reprenant sa respiration. Puis il rumina contre son idiotie :

_ Pfff…et puis… à quoi bon…c'est pas comme si j'étais…

Il écarquilla les yeux d'un coup, ne préférant pas savoir ce qu'il s'était apprêté à dire. Et un fait totalement inattendu, il éclata de rire. Comme ça, en pleine rue avec les passants qui prenaient soin de garder leur distance. Il riait de sa propre bêtise, d'avoir embrassé Aizen, de l'avoir laissé s'approcher, de s'être laissé faire…depuis le début, il aurait dû rester sur aux aguets, et voilà où cela le menait : Il avait cette impression douloureuse et amère d'avoir été trahi.

C'était une grosse gifle qu'il s'était reçu…se faire avoir de cette manière ! Il fermait les yeux jusqu'à les plisser au maximum, pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer…il voulait conserver sa fierté jusqu'au bout. Il reprit sa respiration et se remit en marche le cœur douloureux, vers son collège…en voyant des couples se baladant sous son nez. En voyant un plus jeune garçon offrir une glace à une fille qui rougissait il avait l'impression d'être nargué, que le bonheur d'avoir un être chère ne lui était pas permis, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être aimé…un sentiment proche de la jalousie le faisait bouillir : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentir envieux ? Pour ce que les autres avaient ? Mais qu'avaient-t-ils de si précieux qui rendait Ichigo abattu…

_Je suis votre professeur de français, alors si au cours de l'année vous rencontrez des difficultés, n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour ça._

_A quoi pensez-vous, Kurosaki ?_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi…Je pensais pouvoir repousser ces émotions…peut être que si je faisais ce que je désire…alors ce sentiment disparaitra… _

_Sosuke…c'est Sosuke Aizen…_

_C'est pour ça…que tu m'attires…tu fais tout trembler autour de toi… _

_Tu m'hypnotise… _

_Et maintenant…est ce que tu as peur… ? _

Ichigo serra la bretelle de son sac et s'arrêta, essayant de repousser les sombres pensées, puis il articula avec acharnement :

_ Espèce…de…je…Sosuke…

Il prit une grande inspiration :

_ Je…la vérité…c' est que…je t…-te déteste !

Il hurla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, les yeux rivés sur le ciel mais il sentit également un parfum particulier…il baissa la tête, pour voir…pour le voir… Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, il pensait halluciner mais tout était vrai…il se tenait devant lui…il était là, avec son habituel manteau, il était vêtu comme tout à l'heure…

_ S-Sosuke… ?

La seule différence, c'était qu'il le regardait…presque, comme s'il regrettait quelque chose.

_ Alors…on se promène Kurosaki… ?

Aizen fuyait son regard, un sourire ornant tout de même son visage…il n'était pas chanceux, d'abord cet entrevu avec le chef de l'organisation Yoku…puis revoir Ichigo…mieux que ça, il avait entendu en direct ce que pensait le roux de lui…en était-il blessé ? Il refusait de l'admettre…mais, les paroles de son élève avaient malheureusement brisé une part de lui. Quant à Ichigo, il était pétrifié, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour échapper à cette situation.

Le vent soufflait plus fort et les feuilles aux couleurs rousses flottaient et créaient comme une sorte de cercle autour d'eux sans se préoccuper des gens qui détournaient la tête, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient. Ichigo regrettait ses paroles…non ! Pourquoi regretter ? Ce type s'était fichu de lui et l'avait bien mené en bateau…

_ Oui…c'est ça… ! Je me promène…et vous…vous devriez être en train d'aller voir votre femme !...c'est vrai quoi ! Elle a _besoin_ de votre réconfort… !

Le sourire du brun s'effaça dès lors qu'Ichigo avait prononcé « votre femme ». Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi le rouquin avait l'air accablé, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore comment Ichigo l'avait appris…Mais…n'avait-il pas dit précédemment qu'il n'y aurait rien à retirer de leur histoire ?

_Reprenons du début…je suis Kurosaki Ichigo…ton élève de troisième et vous, vous êtes monsieur Aizen…mon professeur principal et mon professeur de français à la fois…restons-en là…_

Alors logiquement…Ichigo n'en aurait rien à faire…se pourrait-il que le roux puisse être…jaloux ?

_ Ecoute…il doit y avoir-

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était produit à l'instant, avant de reprendre de ses esprits. Il n'avait vu qu'une sorte d'éclair…puis il sentit quelque chose de très douloureux au niveau de sa joue.

C'est seulement là, que Sosuke avait compris. Ichigo l'avait giflé, refoulant les pénibles émotions qui s'étaient accumulés. Et là encore, personne n'avait jamais osé lever la main sur lui. Ichigo oublia vite les formalités et commença par le tutoyer et ôter le fait qu'il était son enseignant Pour le roux, il se trouvait avec Sosuke Aizen, l'homme marié, et non avec son professeur :

_ Tu t'es bien fichu de moi !

Ichigo essayait tant bien que mal à ne pas verser de larmes il leva son poing droit pour frapper le brun qui semblait encore un peu sonné, mais il baissa la main et expira lourdement, les yeux ambre chargés de souffrance qui le fixaient sans cligner.

_ Quand je pense…que je commençais à t'apprécier…crétin !

On avait l'impression qu'il pleurait, mais non. Il se retenait, pas là, pas devant lui, pas pour ça. Cependant, les mots du roux résonnaient dans la tête de son professeur Lui ? Etre apprécié… ? D'abord, il lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble, et maintenant, il jouait le martyr… ? Sans le vouloir il lui répondit de manière froide :

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes… ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et lieu publique ou pas, Kurosaki cria en attrapant le manteau de son pédagogue :

_ Ce que je raconte ? Tu m'embrasses, alors que t'as une femme ! T'es marié et tu as osé…profiter de ma confiance ! Tu m'énerves ! Depuis…le début, tu m'énervais… ! Mais…je sais pas comment c'est arrivé…tout s'est passé…si vite...

_ Baisse d'un ton…

_ Je parle comme je veux ! On est hors du collège… ! Et puis…laisse moi finir crétin… !

_ Ça suffit…tu attires tous les regards… Tenta Aizen tout en sachant à l'avance que cela ne fera que faire exploser la fureur du roux :

_ J'm'en fou des gens ! Ce que j'essaie de te dire…c'est que t'es qu'un crétin… !

_ Tu me l'a déjà dit… Répliqua-t-il.

_ M'en fiche ! Et aussi…tu profites des autres…tu les manipules sans aucun scrupule… !

_ Je pense que tu y va un peu trop fort…

_ T'es qu'un comédien… !

_ Et… ?

_ Un menteur !

_ Tu ne sais plus ce que tu racontes…calme toi Ichigo…

_ Je me calme si j'ai envie… ! T-Tu es le pire dans ton genre… !

_ Si c'est le cas…explique-moi pourquoi tu te mets dans tous ces états ?

_ Là n'est pas la question !

Aizen trouva cette situation quelque peu amusante, une occasion parfaite pour vérifier si les dires d'Ichigo étaient vraiment sincères :

_ Tu es jaloux que je puisse être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

_ Je suis pas jaloux !

_ Admet-le !

_ Je suis pas jaloux ! J'le suis pas ! Je…

Les cris cessèrent et seuls les bruits que les automobiles émettaient faisaient sentir aux deux protagonistes qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le temps s'était refroidit, comme le cœur d'Ichigo qui voyait sa peine prendre de l'ampleur alors que son professeur avait posé ses mains gantés sur ses épaules. Presque timidement, Kurosaki avait levé la tête Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Aizen soupira :

_ Je ne peux rien te dire…pas encore…mais…

Il chercha quelque chose à dire pour ne plus inquiéter le roux sans pour autant lui révéler des choses cruciales concernant Yoku. Il savait à présent que le roux était en danger mais il ne fallait pas tout lui dire, pas dans un endroit pareil :

_ …C'est un mariage arrangé…

Aizen sortit de sa poche un anneau en or, ce même anneau qu'il regardait avec mépris :

_ Cette chose…à plus de valeur que celle qui me sert de femme…

Ichigo se sentit d'un coup si stupide de s'être laissé aller sur Sosuke, de l'avoir insulté, de s'être comporté comme un gamin gâté, jaloux Mais le doute persistait en lui :

_ Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu me mens pas là… ?

Sosuke retira ses gants malgré le froid et caressa la joue du roux tout en l'enlaçant avec l'autre main, le même rite que la dernière fois, son regard indéchiffrable comme s'il pensait à quelque chose :

_ Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi… ?

_ J'ai du mal…

_ Tu pourrais arrêter deux minutes d'être suspicieux…

_ Pas du tout… ! C'est juste que…

_ …Quoi donc ?

_ A chaque fois…que je te regarde…je sais jamais à quoi tu penses…je sais pas si tu mens…si je t'amuse…et…ça m'énerve…

_ …pourquoi ça… ?

_ Parce que…tu vois si clair en moi…tu sais ce qui me tracasse...tu sais si je suis heureux ou non…tu arrives à voir à travers moi…avec tant de facilité…

_ Regarde-moi dans les yeux…

Le roux leva la tête mais baissa les yeux il ne voulait pas, s'il commençait à le regarder il ne pourra plus s'arrêter.

_ …Regarde-moi…

Ichigo déglutit et plongea ses yeux ambre dans ceux chocolat de son professeur. Impossible de se sentir si bien rien qu'avec un contact visuel, et pourtant ! Kurosaki était dans le plus beau des rêves, noyé dans la chaleur de ce regard.

_ Il faut que je te donne…une seule chose…

Ichigo revint sur Terre et se permis d'approcher plus vers le brun pour recevoir une étreinte qu'il avait longtemps attendu. Pourtant, il continua d'écouter attentivement son professeur principal qui lui tendit un bout de papier discrètement :

_ …Je ne peux rien te dire…mais si jamais, il se produit quelque chose…je veux être le premier averti…enregistre ce numéro et appelle-moi au moindre souci…

_ Mais… ? Qu'est ce que… ?

_ Juste écoute-moi… ! Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

_ Pourquoi… ?

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire…

Ichigo réfléchit du mieux qu'il put pour essayer de faire parler le brun s'il lui donnait son numéro…s'il fallait l'appeler lorsqu'une tuile lui arrivait, cela voulait signifier que :

_ Quelqu'un en a après moi… ?

_ C'est un sujet que je ne peux pas te dévoiler…

_ Pourquoi tu te conduis comme ça…?

_ Je suis dans l'incapacité de t'en parler…

_ Répond-moi bon sang !

L'étreinte du brun semblait l'étouffer Sosuke n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là, et c'était à son tour de prendre un véritable risque, que ce soit en lieu publique où ailleurs, il en avait envie depuis un bout de temps déjà :

_ Ichigo…

L'index du brun se posa sur sa propre bouche courbé dans ce sourire hautain et tendre à la fois il baisa le bout de son index pour le poser ensuite sur la joue droite du roux encore un peu troublé par son attitude.

_ Je ne peux pas le faire en ces lieux… mais pour répondre à ta question antérieure…

_E-est-ce que…tu m'aimes… ?_

_ Je peux déjà t'affirmer, que je ressens plus qu'une simple attirance à ton égard…tout est un peu flou en ce moment…mais je sais, que je suis quelqu'un de très possessif…je ne laisserai personne te toucher…

Il lui susurra à l'oreille presque de façon séduisante :

_ …et ça, soit en sûr…

Ichigo se tenait serré contre le corps si chaud de son professeur, craignant le perdre pour une raison qu'il ignorait Et il pouvait également sentir Sosuke l'étreindre en s'accrochant à lui de toute ses forces, lui chuchotant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Tout cela était étrange, cependant il pouvait fermer les yeux là-dessus… A ce moment, Grimmjow était bien la dernière chose qui lui importait ! Quand Sosuke le tenait comme ça, il était capable d'oublier tous ses soucis…il le réconfortait par sa présence, sa voix uniquement chaleureuse et tendre à ses côtés revigorait son âme.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça… ?

_ Tu es têtu… je ne peux pas te le dire…

_ …alors, pourquoi tu ne peux pas me le dire… ?

Sosuke se retint de soupirer, Ichigo était vraiment tenace :

_ …C'est quelque chose…qui ne te regarde pas…

…_Pas pour le moment…_

_ …Tu me protèges de quelque chose …? Demanda le rouquin.

_ Je te protège de quelqu'un…

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Lui ? Etre protégé par Sosuke ? Mais de qui et de quoi ?

…_pourquoi une protection ! Je sais me défendre tout seul ! …..Bon d'accord…je me suis pris une taule par cet enfoiré de Grimmjow mais sinon… !... Je…je dois avouer que ça serait pas désagréable d'être protégé par Sosuke…enfin…_

Ichigo n'aimait pas trop être bercé comme un enfant, ni être aidé, encore moins être tenu par la main…il ne voulait créer des ennuis à personne. Cette manière de vivre il l'assumait pleinement…pourtant, Sosuke disait vouloir le protéger de quelqu'un. Pourquoi lui ? Il ne voulait pas causer de problème, si on le cherchait, qu'on vienne le chercher ! Mais il était hors de question pour lui d'y entrainer des personnes auxquels il tenait. Oui, Sosuke était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait…

Trop plongé dans ses pensés, il en profita pour analyser ses sentiments envers Aizen. Il _appréciait_ Aizen ? Que ça ? Seulement ça ?

Lui qui était si aimable…lui qui était si séduisant…lui qui portait le sourire qu'il fallait…lui qui embrouillait son esprit, lui qui était…plus que son professeur…

Lui qui possédait cette chaleur…lui qui l'avait tendrement enlacé à ce moment sans se soucier des autres.

…_Je l'aime…_

…

…_Je l'aime… ?_

…

…_Je t'aime…_

…

…_je t'aime !_

…

_Sosuke !_

…

_Tu m'entends !_

…

_JE T'AIME !_

…

_ Je t'aime… Avait-il soupiré de contentement.

Les pupilles du brun s'agrandirent soudainement et ses bras se desserrèrent un peu pour regarder le roux sans le lâcher pour autant. Surpris, il n'était pas le seul car Ichigo avait subitement baissé la tête et son visage avait pris une teinte coquelicot. Kurosaki était encore pris dans un cul de sac et il ne trouvait pas la direction qui le ferait sortir du labyrinthe dans lequel il s'était enfoncé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça…parce qu'il se sentait soulagé ? Il avait dit ces mots avec une spontanéité qu'il ne connaissait pas…était-il possible, qu'il soit vraiment… ?…tombé amoureux… ? Impossible ! L'écart d'âge qu'il y avait entre eux était énorme… ! Et puis, il était encore mineur et donc encore sous la surveillance de son père qui ne laisserai jamais une telle relation voir le jour ! Et puis il y avait l'école…le scandale si tout était découvert…de plus, pour Ichigo…tout était d'autant plus terrifiant...car il ignorait avoir des préférences pour les hommes… ! Non…c'était inimaginable ! Mais à quoi pensait-il ?

_ Qu'est ce que…tu as dit… ?

Ichigo releva la tête en entendant le ton incrédule du brun. Le rouquin avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ses vêtements, et son écharpe nouée autour de son cou l'étranglait plus qu'autre chose. Il transpirait de partout : Que répondre ? Il n'était pas homosexuel ! Il n'aimait pas les hommes…et, il ne voulait pas que Sosuke soit arrêté à cause de lui. Il serait pointé du doigt comme un pédophile…vicieux, dégoutant, répugnant…Pourtant le roux voyait clairement, que son pédagogue tenait réellement à sa personne, et qu'il était lui-même conscient du risque.

Il fallait être sincère avec lui-même…pour une fois.

_ J'ai…dit…que j-je…t'aimais…

Il fut serré davantage et Aizen ne put se retenir…il l'embrassa.

Ce fut doux, sucré. La deuxième fois qu'il l'embrassait, et il en voulait plus ! Sosuke désirait sentir le corps du roux contre le sien, il désirait le prendre à l'instant où il partageait leur baiser. Ils se séparèrent finalement, reprenant leur respiration.

_ Je te reverrai demain…

Ichigo se réveilla et appela Aizen.

_ A-Attends ! Sosuke !

_ File !

Ichigo arrêta de respirer, comme si son cœur avait été arraché de force. Sosuke se tourna et tendit ses gants à l'enfant en ayant remarqué les rougeurs sur les mains délicate de celui-ci. Il continua :

_ …Tu vas être en retard…je ne voudrais pas que ce soit de ma faute…je risquerais de m'en vouloir. Ricana-t-il avec suffisance. Ce sourire…l'hypnotisait.

Le directeur de Soyko continua plus bas :

_ …et si je reste ici une minute de plus…je ne pourrai plus retenir…cette envie de t'embrasser…

Le jeune homme pris les gants et rougit quelque peu par les propos passionnés de son…amant ? Il savait s'être engagé dans une relation dangereuse…il savait que le terrain dans lequel il s'aventurait était glissant. Mais son cœur n'avait jamais été plus comblé qu'aujourd'hui.

_ D'accord…mais toi…où est ce que tu vas ?

Le roux ne reçut pas de réponse et s'excusa aussitôt en agitant les mains devant lui :

_ Je sais…je sais ! Ça me regarde pas, tu peux pas me le dire… !

Le brun s'autorisa le premier vrai sourire :

_ Je vais dans un café pas loin d'ici…j'en profiterai pour corriger vos copies…la tienne en première…

_ Oh pitié ! Je vois déjà la grosse bulle qui va décorer mon torchon… ! Et pas de bonne note sous prétexte que…je suis…enfin…qu'on est…enfin tu sais quoi !

_ …Tu joues les timides ? Plaisanta le brun.

_ Hé ! N-non ! …..Au fait…pourquoi tu ferais pas ça chez toi ?

_ Pour voir la potiche qui va m'accueillir avec son sourire niais*… ? Plus je rentre tard, moins je la vois et mieux je me porte…et toi, tu ferais mieux d'y aller !

Un dernier baiser sur le front avant de lui souffler :

_ Et si tu veux…après-demain à la récréation de dix heures…je pourrais te donner des cours _particuliers_ dans ma salle…que _toi_ et _moi_…

Ichigo pris un air offusqué et poussa Aizen en l'insultant de pervers dégénéré :

_ T'es dégueu !

_ Passe une bonne journée ma petite fraise !

L'adolescent lui lança un regard meurtrier et courut en espérant venir à l'heure au collège.

_Sérieux…je suis vraiment amoureux de ce pervers… ?_

Et pour son plus grand bonheur ce fut le cas. Sosuke n'étant pas là, sa classe à eu droit à deux heures pour déjeuner au lieu d'une; les demis pensionnaires sont restés au collège tandis que les externes sont rentrés chez eux. Ichigo mettait une vingtaine de minute pour arriver chez lui s'il ne se pressait pas, ajouté à cela le temps qu'il a mis pour manger puis sa rencontre avec Aizen qui a duré plus longtemps que prévu…plus d'une heure s'est déroulé. Il passa la grille en montrant son carnet puis il essaya alors de localiser ses amis ce qui ne fut pas une tâche trop difficile. Neliel vint alors le voir en le serrant des ses bras :

_ Ichigo ! Amène-toi !

_ O-Oui… !

_ Tu as couru ? Regarde ! T'es tout rouge… !

_ C-C'est rien !

La jeune fille soupira et ouvrit les yeux presque instantanément, tout en posant ses mains partout sur le roux complètement interloqué :

_ Hé ! Arrête de m'tripoter !

_ Je te tripote pas…c'est juste…que tu sens le chocolat…je te préviens, si tu as rapporté du gâteau, alors moi j'en veux !

_ Du…chocolat… ? Répéta Kurosaki.

_C'est vrai que Sosuke sent le chocolat…quand je l'ai embrassé…il avait un goût de café et de chocolat…Ha ! Mais qu'est c'que j'raconte… ! Raaaah !_

_ Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière…t'es tout rouge, t'as de la fièvre ?

_ N-Non ! Sinon, pour ce soir je peux venir !

_ Super ! On va passer une chouette soirée !

_ Je te signale que c'est pour réviser que tu nous invites…

_ …Et nous amuser !

_ J'en étais sûr…Marmonna l'orangé. T'es incorrigible…

Bientôt, le reste du groupe vint les rejoindre et ils recommencèrent leurs chamailleries enfantines. D'autres élèves et amis vinrent voir le roux histoire de discuter un peu. Et trois autres personnes vinrent à leur tour : mais pas n'importe qui. La petite blonde s'appelait Menoly, accompagné de sa sœur Loly, une fille assez colérique un peu comme Grimmjow. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement Orihime et se comportait toujours de manière injuste envers elle…c'était également la même fille de sa classe avec les couettes et les cheveux bruns qui lui lançait des remarques désagréable. Mais depuis quelque temps, la générosité d'Inoue à son égard alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de la martyriser depuis le début de l'année l'avait un peu adoucie…et Menoly respectait le roux à présent : on ne pouvait pas parler d'amitié pour la brune car elle conservait son orgueil mais elle restait plus longtemps avec la rousse ces temps-ci. Une autre personne aimait bien la compagnie de la rousse…comme Stark de la 3ème A un mignon petit dormeur pour les filles. Le roi de la paresse pour les garçons…et ce paresseux tournait beaucoup autour de la rousse…pour Kurosaki, il formait un duo étrange entre la fille super-active et le garçon dormeur…pas banal comme couple…mais adorable.

Et en ce qui concernait Ichigo…

_Je peux parler moi…je suis en couple… ? Avec…mon professeur… !il m'a embrassé encore une fois ! Et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais ! C'est trop compliqué ! Raah ! Ça me prend la tête ce truc… ! Je sais que c'est mal ! Mais…c'est…qu'il est tellement mignon…Raaaaahhhh ! Il m'a perverti !_

Une partie de son esprit, lui murmurait qu'il était le plus chanceux au monde. Un homme beau, fort, intelligent, plein de charisme…à lui seul ! Ichigo désirait qu'une seule chose à présent…plus les secondes passaient et plus il voulait entendre sa voix, et il voulait le lui dire, encore et encore.

Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis, et se réfugia dans les toilettes. Une fois s'y être enfermé, il sortit son portable et le bout de papier avant d'enregistrer le numéro comme lui avait demandé Sosuke. Ensuite, il prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur la touche « appel ». Instinctivement, Ichigo commença par se ronger les ongles…et si tout cela était une plaisanterie ? Et si Sosuke s'était moqué de lui ?

_ Allô… ? Répondit une voix.

_ Sosuke… !

Personne ne répondit à l'autre bout de la communication et pour preuve, Aizen resta un moment étonné par l'appel :

_ Ichigo… ! Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Ha…heu…r-rien… ! Juste que…tu me manques déjà…

_ …

_ …C'est idiot…mais…je t'aime…tellement…tellement…je voulais te le redire…

_ …

_ Je sais… ! J'appelle pour rien…désolé !

_ Ichi…

Le ton était nettement empreint d'un désir que le brun essayait sûrement de dissimuler. Un désir fort, les paroles de son amant le faisait vibrer de partout, et même ses propres mots devenaient plus des gémissements, des invitations très suggestives.

_ Sosuke…je voudrais…te voir…

_ Ce soir… ?

_ N-non… ! Je peux pas…je suis invité chez une amie…

_ Ichi…choisis le jour…le lieu…l'heure…je serai là…

Il pouvait le _voir_ sourire. Il pouvait _sentir_ le feu qui le consumait en ce moment…

_ …et, une fois que je serai avec toi…qu'est ce que tu feras… ?

_ …J'embrasserai…ta bouche délicieuse…ton cou…tes joues…ton front…ton corps…

Ichigo colla ses cuisses pour ignorer le plaisir qui émergeait de lui; Malgré cela, il voulait continuer ce petit jeu pervers mais tellement séduisant auquel lui et Sosuke avait débuté à jouer.

_ Et…après… ?

_ Je…j'enlèverai tout…pour pouvoir te toucher…te voir rougir…t'entendre crier mon nom…

_ Sosuke…

Il était fort heureusement seul, personne ne se trouvait dans les toilettes alors il se dit qu'élever le ton et gémir fera sans aucun doute plaisir à son amant : Oui, tout ce qu'il y avait d'important c'était sa discussion torride au téléphone avec Sosuke…

_ S-Sosuke…mon Sosuke…

Il entendait le brun haleter, Ichigo était tout béat de savoir qu'il lui faisait tant d'effet rien qu'en gémissant.

_ … Ichi…encore…

_ Sosuke…! Sosuke…So…s-Sosuke…!

Il se calma un peu, car le plaisir devenait plus saisissant plus les minutes défilaient. Sosuke n'était pas dans un meilleur état, sa température ayant considérablement augmenté, son cerveau entièrement flou.

Puis la sonnerie qu'il aimait tant…retentit. Ichigo haït la sonnerie à partir de ce moment.

_ J-je dois y aller…

_ Je sais…je t'embrasse…

_ …Moi aussi…

_ …Sinon…mon offre pour Jeudi tient toujours…tu acceptes ?

Ichigo sourit mais refusa et cria au brun :

_ Ça va pas ? Pervers !

Ce fut sur le rire hautain de son amant, et les réprimandes du roux qu'ils finirent par raccrocher en même temps.

X

X

X

_ C'est parti pour la fiesta !

Les jeunes adolescents entrèrent dans une grande demeure il n'y avait que la rouquine qui restait complètement éberlué par la splendeur de la maison. Ils posèrent leur sac à dos et commencèrent par s'éparpiller partout. Neliel cria depuis la cuisine :

_ Ichigo ! Tu veux un truc à bouffer ?

_ Pas de refus…

_ Il y a des éclairs aux chocolat…t'en veux ?

_Au chocolat…_

_ Ha…heu o-oui !

Pendant que ses amies se trouvaient dans la cuisine, il en profita pour sortir son cahier : des exercices sur le work book en anglais…des jolies équations en maths… Il feuilleta son agenda pour trouver des devoirs de français pour jeudi…il sourit doucement.

_ Sosuke…

_J'embrasserai…ta bouche délicieuse…ton cou…tes joues…ton front…ton corps…_ _j'enlèverai tout…pour pouvoir te toucher…te voir rougir…t'entendre crier mon nom…_

_ C'est pas vrai…comment est c'qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un autant… ?

_ Tu parles tout seul ?

Le roux sursauta et vit Shinji :

_ Crétin ! Je parle seul si j'ai envie ! C'que tu peux être chiant !

_ Ça va ! T'énerve pas ! J'suis juste venu te passer ça…

Il lui tendit une petite assiette avec deux éclairs au chocolat et un verre de lait, qu'il regardait avec appétit. Mais le bon dieu ne lui laissa pas ce plaisir le pauvre roux bavait pratiquement sur les pâtisseries et quelqu'un l'interrompit. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte…

_ Neliel ! Ouvre !

_ J'suis occupé !

_ Raaah ! Pas possible ! Maugréa le jeune garçon.

Kurosaki se releva en posant les éclairs dans un coin mais en gardant son lait. Les coups étaient plus forts et il pensait encore à un fou leur rendant visite. Il ne se doutait pas que…quand il ouvrirait la porte… :

_ Quoi ! Hurla-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il trembla.

Cette peur s'insinua en lui. Pourquoi ? Vous aimeriez le savoir ?

_C'est pas vrai… ?_

_._

_Je…_

_._

…_suis…_

_._

…_.en train de…._

_._

…_rêver…_

…

_ J'ai foutrement l'impression…que t'peux plus t'passer d'moi…p'tite bitch !

_ Gr…G-Grimmjow… ?

Le verre de lait tomba dans un fracas qui alerta ces amis. Des amis qui furent bien stupéfait par cette apparition rocambolesque, à part Neliel qui regardait son cousin avec rage : Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son attitude depuis ce jour-là. Mais sa colère s'effaça quelque peu…car, ce qui était d'autant plus choquant chez Grimmjow, c'était cette tache rouge sur son épaule. Le punk haussa les épaules et s'adressa à sa cousine :

_ T'en fais pas…J'suis pas v'nu faire chier…j'veux juste un truc pour m'soigner…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça :

_ Je vais te chercher la trousse de secours…

Le bleuté passa le pas de la porte sans se soucier du roux qui restait prostré. Ichigo prit sur lui pour parler :

_ Attend… ! Nel... !

Grimmjow se retourna et fixa de manière suspecte le jeune homme.

_ J-je peux te soigner…

_ T'en donne pas la peine… ! S'tu fais ça pour croire qu'après qu'tu s'ras en sécurité, tu peux t'foutres les doigts dans l'cul tout d'suite !

Ichigo hésitait à répondre, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Jaggerjack mais en même temps :

_ Mon père est médecin…je l'aide souvent à la clinique…je l'observe traiter ce genre de blessure…je peux te soigner…et…même si…je me situe pas dans la catégorie des personnes que tu apprécies un minimum…je suis…incapable de rester là à rien faire…lorsqu'une personne qui a besoin d'aide est sous mon nez…

Le roux tendit les mains en avant, comme pour demander au bleuté de lui faire voir sa blessure. Un bleuté bien réticent qui finit par tendre son bras au roux déterminé à le soigner.

_ Ichigo…monte en haut, je vais prendre la trousse…

_ D'accord…

Ils montèrent, Ichigo tentait de l'aider car marcher pour le punk semblait difficile; la bête sauvage s'était finalement blessé la patte…ironie du sort. Il voyait les perles de sueurs couler de son front et ses cheveux étaient plus indisciplinés que d'habitude. Le jeune collégien pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu Grimmjow Jaggerjack le démon, dans un état de _faiblesse_. Un chaton aux griffes acérés qui vient de recevoir une épine…n'importe qui en rirait, mais pas lui.

Il voulait l'aider.

Il avait une raison de l'aider, il avait le pouvoir de l'aider…dans cette situation.

Les deux rentrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille et Grimmjow s'assis dans un grand soupir rauque sur le lit. Neliel arriva avec tous ce dont le roux avait besoin, puis s'en alla sous le regard pesant de son ami.

_ Il faut d'abord que tu retires ce tee-shirt…

Notre bleuté soupira une énième fois mais se plia à l'ordre du roux_ encore étonné par tant de coopération_. Cependant, la douleur dû à son bras gauche blessé l'empêchait de retirer entièrement le tee-shirt noir qu'il portait _ le tissu était assez fin pour voir le corps appétissant de celui-ci_ et donc, il s'énervait tout seul comme un gamin.

_ Je vais t'aider…

Le regard haineux devait le dissuader mais ce fut le contraire :

_ Ça ne facilite pas les choses si je ne peux pas voir ta blessure… !

Il avait haussé le ton que très légèrement…mais le bleuté lui tendit une fois encore le bras pour lui débarrasser du tissu qui entraverait ses soins. Cette chose faite, Kurosaki ne se concentra que sur les soins et non le bel homme sexy qui se trouvait être la pire pourriture que le monde est crée…l'étendu des dégâts n'était pas très grand…des bouts de verres…les plus gros morceaux qui étaient incrustés dans sa peau et qu'il avait du retiré avait provoqué une perte sang importante.

_ Que s'est-il passé… ?

Ce n'était pas une question qui lui était vraiment destiné, juste sous le coup de la surprise il s'était exprimé à voix haute. Contre toute attente le bleuté pris en compte sa question :

_ Une baston…

En voyant le visage dépité du roux, Jaggerjack s'autorisa un sourire carnassier :

_ Ben quoi ? Ça valait l'coup d'leur casser la gueule…

Ichigo fit la moue et commença par retirer les fragments doucement tout en continuant la conversation :

_ He bien moi, je pense sincèrement qu'il y des choses…plus intéressantes à faire… !

_ Comme baiser ?

Cette fois, Kurosaki toussa plusieurs fois, le rouge aux joues et essayait de concentrer le plus possible sur le bras gauche du bleuté et Grimmjow, même étant blessé réussissait par l'énerver et…dire des choses complètement folles !

_ Nan !...Des choses…comme…se faire des amis…travailler…

Le punk soupira :

_ P'tain d'merde…qu'est c'que j'fous avec toi… ?

Ichigo le prit nettement comme une offense et pris le désinfectant, en prévenant Grimmjow que cela piquerai un peu :

_ Bordel ! C'est quoi ta merde qu'tu mets ?

_ Tiens-toi tranquille…

Le reste des soins se déroulèrent dans le silence, par les commentaires intelligents tout droit venu de la tête de Grimmjow.

L'adolescent bandait alors le bras du bleuté, qui s'était bien calmé.

_ Je pense que tu devrais voir un vrai médecin…j'ai juste…fait en sorte d'écarter le danger, mais il vaut mieux avoir l'avis d'un professionnel.

Sur ces mots, il fit un nœud qu'il serra comme il le fallait.

_ Okay…p'tite bitch…

_ J'ai un nom…

_ J'm'en fou… Grogna le bleuté.

_ Tu pourrais être plus agréable…enfin…c'est pas comme si j'attendais des remerciements de ta part…

Il rangea les bandes et antiseptiques dans la trousse alors Grimmjow revêtait un tee-shirt propre laissé par sa cousine plus tôt. En entendant les reproches sur sa personne, il se retourna pour observer la petite trainée comme il l'appelait depuis.

_ J'ai zappé ton nom…

La trousse se referma et le rouquin rencontra les yeux azur de la bête :

_ Ichigo…Kurosaki Ichigo…

Grimmjow releva un sourcil et ouvrit la porte :

_ Tu…t'en vas ?

_ Ouais…j'voudrais pas gâcher l'plaisir de l'autre conne…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, et prit la mauvaise décision : celle de baisser les yeux.

Car une bouche gourmande s'empara de la sienne, avant de disparaître aussitôt, laissant le garçon pantois. Et avant de dire quoique ce soit, le punk sourit :

_ Ça m'fait chier, mais j'ai une foutu dette envers toi… ! Sinon…ciao p'tite bitch !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ouais ! D'accord...j'ai beaucoup fumé pour écrire un pareil chapitre !

* Lorsque Aizen parle d'une potiche qui l'attendrais avec un sourire niais...je me suis amusé à écrire ça ^^ ça me fait penser à moi! XD je suis folle de lui!

Et désolé...mais j'ai pas pu résister! XD Sosuke et Ichigo sont si...si...XD je les aime!

Bref, Grimmy a été frais sur ce coup là! XD

j'espère que vous vous êtes tapés bien des barres durant ce chapitre, ^^ moi je vous dis, bye!

Cherry

Duck


	8. D comme Dispute

**Bonsoir aux fans d'Homeworks !**

TBABB se retrouvant avec le même nombre de chapitres, je reprends cette fic que vous chérissez tant ! :D Tout d'abord en mettant en garde que le rating change : **RATING M !** (rien de bien méchant mais vous me connaissez, je préfère prévenir) Un sex-phone que je tente pour une toute première fois dans ma vie. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, d'après le vote dans la majorité vous désirez que notre bleuté, Grimmjow Jaggerjack soit celui qui aura le privilège de toucher de plus près Ichigo !

Pas de méchancetés, pas d'insultes, pas de beeeerk ! Vous n'aimez pas ? Ne lisez pas !

**J'ose répondre à une review sur I'll take care of you :**

Je cite : « _sa va faire 1 ans que tu n'as pas posté O_o tu sais si tu l'arrêtte dit le... sa éviteras qu'on se fasse de faux espoire _ »

Review anonyme qui m'a étrangement, beaucoup agacé. Et je lui réponds à elle (ou il) donc les autres, ne vous sentez pas visée vous n'avez rien fait ^^

Je m'explique donc à cette personne.

Premièrement ma chère, j'ai une vie. Je mène une vie. Je ne suis pas éternellement scotché à mon PC (même si l'idée est génial) je passe du temps avec ma famille, et j'ai aussi mes études : Mes putains d'études… ! Je m'énerve, je ne devrais pas hein ?

Vers fin octobre, jusqu'à décembre j'étais mal en point. J'avais arrêté de m'alimenter correctement, et finalement, la perfusion et l'hôpital. Un souvenir pas très joyeux quand j'y pense. Sans oublier les piquouses ! J'avais raté des cours à cause de ça. Ma moyenne avait chuté. J'ai bossé comme une dingue, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je raconte ma vie, mais j'essaie simplement de te dire ceci : Les fanfictions, sont géniales. **C'est avec plaisir si j'écris, jamais avec force**. J'ai un entourage et **une vie**, et donc, écrire n'est pas la première chose primordiale que j'ai à l'esprit 24/24 ! Tu penses que c'est facile ? Sérieusement, ne me confonds pas avec wonderwoman, je n'ai rien de ça !

Tu sembles oublier qu'il n'y a pas que moi, d'autres auteurs ont aussi leur vie. Sois plutôt heureuse (ou heureux) que des personnes continuent à écrire ! Sois heureuse ! Jijisub est mère de famille et elle trouve son temps pour écrire, et pourtant je me souviens bien de certains racoleurs qui lui faisaient des reproches ! Ha, la fichue blague !

J'en ai assez des personnes qui ne se rendent pas vraiment compte du boulot que l'on fournit ! De faux espoirs ? Réfléchis deux secondes, si je ne l'ai pas mis « complète » alors c'est que j'ai l'intention de la continuer. Enfin, tout ça pour dire de surveiller tes paroles. Ça m'a vraiment énervé, je veux dire…je ne suis pas un robot !

Seconde petite parenthèse : **Je demande une énième fois à Grimmynoucha de se faire une page de profil bien à elle : Je suis touchée par ton dévouement mais le plagiat est quelque chose que je déteste !**

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma bêta-readeur : Eris90 que je remercie!**  
**

Bien, maintenant inutile de parler pour ne rien dire, Bleach ne m'appartient pas mais à Kubo Tite, oui)

**Enjoy !**

**Homeworks**

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

Yoku, une organisation faisant des bénéfices grâce à la prostitution, aide les entreprises en banqueroute … La société Soyko de Aizen Sosuke n'avait pas fait exception. Et à la tête de ce marché douteux : Gin Ichimaru. Celui-ci, pour faire avancer ses affaires, est très intéressé par Ichigo qu'il voit comme sa nouvelle attraction.

Aizen est bien entendu contre, et se jure de protéger le roux… Par ailleurs, Kurosaki et lui s'avouent enfin leur attirance l'un envers l'autre malgré leur différence d'âge et de leur position. Quand Ichigo se rend chez Neliel, un visiteur très particulier vint…ce n'était autre que Grimmjow Jaggerjack, blessé. Ichigo se propose pour le soigner, et alors que le bleuté se prépare à partir, il en profite pour voler un baiser au roux…

Que va-t-il advenir de notre Ichigo ?

X

_ Je suis rentré… !

Ichigo ne trouva que son père et le volume de la télévision était baissé…il devait deviner que ses sœurs étaient couchées. Il savait ce qui allait se produire…d'abord, son père le fusillera de questions toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres, ensuite il aura droit à la moral et enfin…il sera peut être puni. Pour quelles raisons… ? Il était presque minuit passé… Il avait promis être de retour avant vingt heures. Il allait se faire remonter les bretelles, c'était sûr…son père était si protecteur depuis son accident. L'adolescent comprenait que son père soit comme ça…il n'avait que ses enfants depuis que leur mère les avait laissés.

Isshin, sérieux lui demanda : Dis-moi quel heure il est… ?

_ Papa…c'est jus-…

_ Quel heure il est ? Coupa rudement son père, apparemment dans une humeur colérique et pas très patiente.

Le roux frissonna et baissa la tête, vaincu. Tenir tête à son père était inutile…il était lessivé, par les devoirs et il s'était même avancé, mais avec Grimmjow et ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné avant de partir : Il ne connaissait pas la raison de ce baiser et il préférait ne pas trop y penser pour lui éviter d'accentuer sa migraine. Cependant, Grimmjow était Grimmjow…la seule explication qu'il avait réussi à trouver. Ichigo n'avait pas vu le temps défiler après que Grimmjow soit parti, et Neliel n'avait pas arrangé les choses en leur proposant de sortir, histoire de faire un break disait-elle. Enfin, les heures étaient passées et lui n'avait rien vu venir… Il releva doucement la tête et répondit doucement :

_ Minuit trente-six…écoute…je peux t'expliquer…

_ Ichigo ! J'étais inquiet pour toi ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Brama-t-il, en prenant son fils par les épaules. Il s'était rongé les ongles pendant plus de trois heures alors sa réaction n'était pas si excessive Il patienta un moment et laissa son fils lui expliquer :

_ Et bien…j'étais chez Neliel…mais ensuite comme Grimmjow est venu-

Quelque chose explosa, se brisa chez Isshin. Son fils, son adorable fils avait été emmené à l'hôpital à cause de _**lui**_. Grimmjow, celui qui lui avait infligé des blessures. Ichigo avait encore les bandages sous son pull, les bandages des quelques côtes fêlées, et sur ses bras des hématomes qui finissaient de disparaitre. Grimmjow, avait blessé son enfant, alors…savoir que son fils se trouvait à proximité de ce monstre quelques heures plus tôt le rendait fou de rage !

_ Comment ? Grimmjow était là ? Cria-t-il, croyant son fils à moitié.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…il ne m'a pas fait de mal…il était blessé et je l'ai guéri…mais maintenant tout va bien…

Décidemment, Ichigo était trop gentil. Et trop stupide ! Comment pouvait-il guérir cet homme ? Ichigo ne savait pas comment…ô comment la douleur avait été atroce en le voyant sur ce lit d'hôpital. Ça lui avait rappelé le souvenir de sa femme, mourante et aucun parent n'aimerait voir un de leurs enfants en danger. Lui avait dû endurer l'attente et afficher ce faux sourire à ses filles, en disant que tout allait bien. Il se reprit.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait ? Bon sang… ! Ichigo tu as déjà oublié ? S'indigna-t-il en balançant les bras de tous les côtés.

_ Mais papa… nan…bien sûr que j'ai pas oublié… Avoua Ichigo. Son père était trop « parano » depuis cet incident.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne décrochais pas ton portable… ? Laisse moi deviner, connaissant Neliel elle a dû vous entrainer dans je ne sais quelle merde ! Les devoirs ! Une bonne excuse merdique ! S'insurgea-t-il. Sa vision devenait floue et ses mots sortaient de sa bouche, sans qu'il réfléchisse. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son père en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, sans cligner : Mais je les ai faits… ! Mais on est juste sorti pour acheter un truc à boire et se promener un peu…et-

_ Ça suffit ! Plus de sorties… Pour Isshin, la solution la plus sûre et radicale serait d'interdire à Ichigo toutes sorties, afin de le protéger. De plus, la ville subissait de plus en plus d'enlèvements suspects

_ Quoi ? Tu peux pas faire ça ! J'ai rien fait ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! Cria Ichigo.

_ Tu rentres le soir, tu restes dans ta chambre sans plus y ressortir, point final ! C'est clair ? Regarde ‼ Cria l'homme en jetant un journal sur Ichigo, avec en premier titre « Rapts en hausse ». Ichigo avait vaguement entendu de ces évènements mais il n'en avait pas trop tenu rigueur. Il observa son père qui continuait son monologue : Regarde ces enfants qui se font enlever ! Tu veux toi aussi connaitre le même sort !

_ J'arrive pas à croire que t'utilises ça comme prétexte, t'as juste pas envie que je croise encore Grimmjow ‼ De…de toute façon j'les envoie aux chiottes tes règles ‼ Répondit avec insolence le roux.

Son père essayait de ne pas se fâcher plus qu'il ne l'était, en oubliant les injures et l'insolence dont faisait preuve son fils : Tu écouteras ce que je te dis de faire ! Qui est le chef ici ? C'est moi ! Tu ne sortiras que si je t'en donne l'ordre !

Ichigo allait répliquer mais Isshin gifla celui-ci qui tomba à la renverse. Le roux put voir une bouteille de liqueur sur la table…ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il posa une main sur sa joue rougie avant de regarder avec mépris son père Isshin était trop aveuglé par la colère. Ichigo se releva et fonça en direction de sa chambre s'enfermer ne lui fera pas de mal…il se laissa tomber contre la porte. La journée avait été particulièrement fatigante, mais…oh il y avait du positif ! Il aimait…son professeur principal, rien que ça ? Son _sexy_, son _séduisant_ professeur principal, là c'était mieux !

Il se demandait, que faisait Aizen à ce moment ? Corrigeait-il des copies en buvant un chocolat_ comme il lui avait avoué que c'était une de ses saveurs préférée_ avec quelques mèches de cheveux retombant sur son visage ? Pensait-il au moins à lui ? Une journée…une seule journée et il lui semblait que leur relation durait depuis plus longtemps que ça.

_Bon sang…il y a pas longtemps je pouvais pas le supporter…et voilà que maintenant, je suis raide dingue de lui…et si je l'appelais ? Non Ichigo, tu deviens vraiment obsédé…ben…peut-être que si je lui passe un petit coup de fil il m'en voudra pas…_

Ichigo se releva doucement et posa son cartable à côté de son bureau, puis il posa son portable sur le lit. Il se mit directement en pyjama avant de pouvoir se brosser les dents, et enfin il s'écroula comme une tonne sur le lit, ha…ce bon lit douillet. Il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose qui puisse rendre le moment plus parfait encore. Comme quoi ? Une étreinte…celle d'un homme brun qui le tiendrait de manière possessive contre lui…et une voix de baryton qui l'assoupirait.

Ichigo se redressa et prit son portable puis il découvrit une nouvelle activité : celle de rester là, à fixer son téléphone et d'hésiter s'il devait appuyer sur la touche verte ou pas. Sa main gauche se plaça au niveau de ses lèvres…comment oublier ce baiser. Enfin, _ces_ baisers. Celui de Sosuke et de Grimmjow. Tous les deux différents…celui du brun était doux, possessif, et celui du bleuté rude, affamé…connaissant Grimmjow il pouvait qualifier le baiser de…bestial. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas censé se produire. Il…il n'aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que Grimmjow l'embrasse. Le bleuté…était une énigme toute entière !

Ichigo soupira, appuya sur la touche « appel » et commença par s'adosser au mur en attendant que quelqu'un décroche. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent et personne ne répondait…il raccrocha. L'adolescent ne voulait pas en rester là, et persista en rappelant encore Aizen cette fois, le téléphone fut décroché instantanément et un homme essoufflé répondit :

_ Ichi… ?

Ô ça y est se disait Ichigo ! Il pouvait enfin réentendre sa voix…il soupira de soulagement et répondit calmement : Oui…c'est moi, désolé si je dérange…je ne voulais pas-…

_ Non. Tu ne me dérange pas-… Aizen se tut un moment alors que l'on entendait un bruit en fond, comme si un vase ou un objet en verre ou porcelaine se brisait, avec les cris hystériques de sa femme. Sosuke leva les yeux au ciel mais reprit en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain _ endroit le plus paisible d'après lui_ et verrouilla la porte : Tu ne me déranges pas…

Un autre fracas assourdissant se fit entendre, Ichigo demanda quel était la cause du raffut : C'est quoi…les bruits qu'on entend… ?

_ Une folle qui ne supporte pas mon manque d'affection…Soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu décrocher dans l'immédiat, je suis désolé-…

_ Oh ! N-ne t'excuse pas ! C-c'est moi qui appelle un peu à l'improviste et tard en plus…

_ Qui a dit que je ne suis pas heureux d'entendre ta voix… ? J'étais d'ailleurs sur le point de t'appeler…

Ichigo rougit. Aizen pensait alors à lui également… ? Il réprima l'envie de le lui dire encore une fois ou il allait se faire passer pour une fillette ! Oh…et puis à quoi bon :

_ Je t'aime ! Avoua-t-il en serrant le combiné dans sa main, il tremblait de partout. Pas de peur, surtout pas…mais c'était quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de similaire à ce midi lorsqu'il était au toilette. Il sentait un désir naitre…il sentait une irrémédiable envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il attendait son toucher. Aizen de son côté essayait lui aussi de maintenir son calme face à cette situation…mais à présent les choses étaient différentes : Il n'était plus en lieu public, dans une cafétéria…il était chez lui et Ichigo également…et ce qu'ils avaient commencé plus tôt devait continuer absolument.

_ Tu vas me rendre fou Ichigo...

Ce désir indescriptible revenait s'infiltrer en lui, douce luxure qui le faisait suer dans ses pyjamas qui devenaient vraiment encombrants. Il sentait que sa main droite qui tenait le portable à son oreille tremblotait, et qu'il avait recommencé à gémir : S-Sosuke…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive…c'est comme ce midi…je… Il ne finit pas sa phrase, embarrassé par les pensés qu'il avait.

Ichigo avait chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud. Avait-il attrapé froid… ? Impossible…la cause de toute cette soudaine chaleur devait être Sosuke. Il entendait la respiration du plus âgé, et la manière dont il prononçait son prénom. Aizen dans sa salle de bain avait déboutonné sa chemise et tenait à déboucler lentement sa ceinture…il ne contrôlait plus rien non plus. Il avait terriblement besoin d'Ichigo, maintenant… !

_ Ichigo, imagine que je te touche en ce moment…Murmura tout bas le plus âgé. Laisse faire, écoute ma voix et déplace ta main sur ton torse…

L'adolescent déglutit et fit ce que le brun lui avait demandé, de découvertes en découvertes…il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. C'était quelque chose de nouveau mais cette situation était parfaitement excitante…il plaça sa main sur son torse, et respira doucement en fermant les déboutonna son haut et une fois son torse nu il put toucher et se caresser lui-même…en se prodiguant des caresses osées jusqu'à gentiment titiller ses tétons. Il sursauta légèrement…oh, ce plaisir était un vrai électrochoc et ce n'était pourtant que le début.

_ Sosuke… Je ne comprends pas… ce que j'ai…j'me sens tout chose…

_ Tu en veux plus…dans ce cas, humidifie tes doigts et passe les sur ton cou…ton épaule…descends de plus en plus…Ichi…

Ichigo respira un bon coup et mis doucement deux doigts dans sa bouche, il devait absolument rêver : Jamais il n'avait expérimenté ça et pourtant…tout prenait une tournure bien intéressante. Il passa ses doigts ensuite sur son cou en imaginant que c'était son amant qui l'embrassait, puis sur son épaule…et il descendit, frottant au passage un de ses tétons pour arriver au nombril.

_ Tu aimes…cette sensation… ?

_ O-oui… ! S-Sosuke…tu me manques déjà…j'ai vraiment _besoin_ de toi… Avoua Ichigo. Sosuke…qu'est ce que tu fais en ce moment… ?

Le brun réprima un soupir en entendant les paroles d'Ichigo, mais en imaginant que celui-ci s'appliquait les caresses…il n'en pouvait décidément plus de se contenir. Il déboucla lentement sa ceinture, il allait vraiment perdre pied… Jusqu'où l'innocence d'Ichigo pouvait-elle s'étendre dans ce genre de domaine ? Il essaya de reprendre une miette de sang froid : Tu ne te…rends pas compte à quel point…à quel point…j'ai chaud rien qu'en pensant à toi…et en ce moment, je fais ce que toi tu dois faire également…déplace ta main sur…sur…là où se trouve ton sexe…et caresse cette endroit lentement…

Le rouquin, en rougissant, posa sa main sur cet endroit et fit comme le brun lui avait dit de faire. C'était surement un truc qu'il avait mangé chez Neliel…parce que c'était impossible de ressentir du plaisir rien qu'en touchant _ça._ Il gémit et accentua les caresses en écartant les jambes toujours en gémissant « Sosuke…haaa…Sosuke… ! » Les sensations que procuraient ces caresses étaient magnifiques et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde, que si cela aurait été Sosuke…il aurait été satisfait davantage.

L'adolescent en eut assez. Il retira son bas et continua de caresser cette bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe, il transpirait déjà et avait le souffle coupé. Il maintenait le combiné en main avant de s'allonger sur le ventre et de relever son arrière pour ainsi donner une meilleure issue à sa main qui cherchait à s'infiltrer pour prodiguer les caresses.

_ S-Sosuke… ! Je…continue à me toucher…et c'est vraiment…bon…ha… !

Aizen Sosuke allait vraiment craquer. Il tenait avec plus de mal son portable et serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir…il avait débouclé sa ceinture et avait directement enfoui sa main de son caleçon, il était vraiment à bout. Il retira alors un peu plus son pantalon ainsi que son boxer Là était son membre dressé qui ne quémandait que les doux soupirs d'extase d'Ichigo, son doux Ichigo.

_ I-Ichi… ! Fais comme moi…retire ton boxer… !

Ichigo retira son boxer et se figea lorsqu'il s'allongea sur le dos. Il se redressa pour voir…pour voir son sexe tendu, comme figé. Il le prit en main doucement et n'étouffa pas son gémissement…des vibrations le secouait de toutes parts…il prodiguait des gestes répétitifs mais le résultat était là : Sosuke…je…je me sens bien…haaa… !

Aizen se masturbait également avec vigueur dans ses mouvements allant de haut en bas, avec l'image d'Ichigo faisant de même, téléphone en main. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise dû au plaisir qui le parcourrait en entendant les plaintes du roux qui approuvait les caresses.

_ Sosuke…je sens que c'est dur…et c'est mouillé… Admit presque à bout de souffle le roux qui continuait ses caresses Et maintenant il sentait que quelque chose allait venir…il ne savait pas quoi…oh si il savait quoi, mais il n'osait pas y croire : les quelques gouttes de liquides qui sortaient accentuèrent son plaisir. Ichigo était submergé par le plaisir…oh et quel plaisir ! Il oubliait de plus en plus qu'il faisait ça avec un homme de plus d'une dizaine d'années de plus que lui, et qui se trouvait être son professeur : Le lendemain allait promettre…mais toutes ces idées furent repoussées bien loin dans un coin de sa tête. Il gémissait le prénom de son amant à n'en plus en finir, Sosuke, Sosuke Sosuke…

Même en se masturbant, Aizen ne put s'empêcher d'être taquin dans cette situation : Rien qu'avec mes paroles…et tu..tu es déjà prêt à jouir… ?

_ N-Ne parle pas comme ça… ! Je…je…c'est toi qui…qui me chauffe…

_ C'est bien…ce que je dis…mais où est le mal, puisque je ressens absolument la même chose…

Aizen continuait de se caresser alors qu'Ichigo était encore plus rouge, plus rouge qu'avant. Ses gémissements l'affectaient tellement ? Il ne put réprimer un couinement de surprise alors que son sexe devenait vraiment dur comme le roc, et il était déjà bien humide : Sosuke…je vais vraiment…aaah… ! Si ça continue…je pourrai pas empêcher _ça_…

_ Non pas encore… ! Retiens-toi encore un peu… Gémit le brun qui commençait à ressentir l'extase imminente, le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sortant par petites quantités de sa verge. Où était passé son sang froid ? A ce moment c'était bien la dernière chose dont il s'occupait Il pensait juste à son Ichigo nu, qui se masturbait dans sa chambre couvert de transpiration, les joues couleur vermeille : Vision de rêve. Aizen voulait vraiment jouir mais avec Ichigo, ensemble…

_ Mais je peux paaaaas…aaah… ! C-c'est pas possible…je vais v-vraiment…ah… !

_Attends-moi juste encore un peu Ichi… !_ Pensa Aizen qui augmentait la vitesse, respirant avec difficulté…donnant l'impression qu'il venait de nager un cent mètre. Il ignorait tout de l'extérieur…son monde ne se limitait qu'à cette salle de bain…et ses pensés vers Ichigo, cet adolescent qu'il aimait _ mais qu'il ne pourra jamais avouer ouvertement_ .Ichigo de même augmentait la vitesse et des gémissements coupés sortaient de sa bouche lorsque le plaisir était trop intense :

_ Sosu-…ke ! Ça vient…je…vais… ! Je vais… Ichigo hésitait à dire le mot, mais en ravalant sa salive et en rougissant davantage et cria presque : Je…v-vais…j-jouuuuiir… !

C'en était trop pour le brun qui écarquilla les yeux, et serra les dents pour contenir son gémissement : sa verge elle, éjacula sur le carrelage de la salle de bain…il lâcha son membre et posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait…fort. Il eut un sourire.

Ichigo posa sa tête dans un coussin afin d'étouffer son cri. Il se retira et tout tremblant il toucha sa verge redevenu molle ainsi que, le liquide gluant qui mouillait ses cuisses. Il ferma les yeux en laissant quelques larmes couler…un tel plaisir, jamais il n'avait vécu quelque chose de si intense ! Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil :

_ Un orgasme au téléphone…on peut difficilement faire mieux… Déclara Aizen sur un ton étonné, presque admiratif.

Ichigo pouffa légèrement et lui répondit somnolent : Je suis prêt à relever le défi…la prochaine fois…

_ Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois… ? Tu n'as pas encore assez de force pour tenir un deuxième petit round… ?

_ C'est moi qui me demande s'il te resterait encore de l'énergie… ! Le rouquin était rougissant mais appréciait cette conversation…avec l'homme qu'il aime ! Quoi de plus doux, romantique, érotique…et il ne doutait absolument pas des capacités de son homme. Il était vraiment tombé sur la perle des perles.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la matière où je suis le plus fort… ! Répondit avec suffisance Aizen, ce qui décrocha un rire à Ichigo. L'adolescent sentait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir, il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais il semblait qu'Aizen possédait des dons de télépathies ou quelque chose du genre : Tu devrais aller te coucher, demain vous n'avez que la matinée devant vous mais je ne veux pas que tu t'endormes alors que Kuchiki fait ce qu'il peut pour t'aider…

_ Oui…c'est ce que j'allais faire… Conclu Ichigo. Puis il releva un sourcil lorsque son amant souleva une question particulière :

_ Ichi… je me demandais…au tout début, ta voix tremblait…il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui qui n'ai pas de rapport avec moi ?

Ichigo ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, était-il si transparent ? Il eut un rire jaune cette fois et Aizen n'était pas le dernier bouffon que l'on pouvait croiser dans n'importe quel trottoir, il avait remarqué le malaise évident chez Ichigo. Le rouquin savait qu'il devait lui raconter sa rencontre avec Grimmjow…il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, si ? Devait-il mentir… ? Le bleuté ainsi que son baiser l'avaient prit au dépourvu…s'il racontait ça à Sosuke, il allait être furieux.

_ Euh…je…r-rien de spécial… ! Juste que je suis rentré tard et…je suis privé de sorties pour quelques temps…c'est toujours la même chose, mon père fait tout un mélodrame…dit-il tout en ajoutant le ton, pour ainsi convaincre son amant. Il ne mentait pas à Sosuke, mais la dispute avec son père n'était pas la vraie source de sa gêne…seulement il n'osait pas raconter l'épisode avec Grimmjow. Il clos ses paupières en espérant que le brun puisse se satisfaire de cette explication.

Aizen resta un moment silencieux en analysant les paroles d'Ichigo. Il ne mentait pas, mais il savait qu'il y avait autre chose qui se dissimulait derrière ce malaise…il décida de ne pas insister pour l'instant. Vu l'heure et l'état dans lequel ils étaient, le temps n'était pas venu aux discussions. Il avait d'abord pensé que Gin était à l'origine de ce trouble chez l'orangé mais il écarta très vite l'hypothèse…

_ Très bien, j'ai encore de la vaisselle brisé à ranger et je vais comme toi, fermer les yeux et dormir… Déclara-t-il, un peu exténué rien qu'en pensant aux dégâts provoqués par cette pimbêche qu'il devait ranger.

Ichigo ne dit rien…sauf, tout rougissant et à la va-vite il bégaya : B-bonne nuit S-Sosuke, jet'aimetrèsfort… ‼!

Puis il raccrocha et souffla un bon coup, ne préférant pas imaginer quelle réaction pouvait bien avoir Aizen. Il se releva en ignorant l'humidité sur ses cuisses…il devait changer ça et heureusement son lit était épargné grâce au dessus de lit qu'il lui suffisait de retirer et de mettre à laver. Il s'engouffra dans la douche à une heure du matin et se frotta bien partout en oubliant pas de shampouiner ses cheveux roux avec les effluves de fraises. Il sortit rapidement et, alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux, il entendit un bruit et se tourna vers la commode où il avait posé son portable ce même portable qui avait vibré.

Il s'avança et saisit son téléphone où était affiché « vous avez un nouveau sms ». Son cœur se contracta en voyant que le message était d'Aizen : « Bonne nuit à toi aussi _mi lunita_* »

Ichigo sourit et soupira une énième fois alors qu'il s'enfonça dans son lit qui ne lui a jamais paru aussi confortable que maintenant. Il posa son portable sous son coussin et ferma les yeux…

…_j'agis vraiment comme une fille…_eut-il comme pensé avant de s'endormir.

Xx (mi lunita signifie= ma petite lune)

Ichigo avait eu beaucoup de mal à se lever le matin, à cause de manque de sommeil et parce qu'il voulait continuer à rêver peinard, et non qu'on le lève de force. Son père n'était pas venu lui donner un de ses coups de pieds affectifs…il soupira et s'habilla en vitesse en prenant son sac il prit son portable et descendit les marches doucement en baillant toute les cinq minutes. Karin et Yuzu étaient assises à table, Yuzu qui préparait de bon toast et Karin qui zappait les chaines télés depuis la table.

Yuzu le salua et lui proposa bien sûr de manger rapidement sinon il allait être en retard :

_ Tu as bien dormi grand-frère ? Demanda en but blanc la petite Yuzu qui préparait également quelques pancakes. Ichigo se figea et regarda son assiette en essayant d'ignorer la rougeur : O-oui, bien !

_ A ce propos, c'est bien d'en parler…parce que moi j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres…Notifia Karin avec un air suspicieux. Yuzu s'avança en posant un plateau de pancakes, ayant l'air surprise par les paroles de sa sœur : Oui…c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis…

Ichigo voulait bien s'enfuir…la gêne le tuait. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était masturbé la veille avec son amant qui se révélait être son professeur ! Il croqua dans son toast et cria d'un coup : P-peut être que c'était…le vent… ?

_Le vent… ? J'aurais pas pu trouver pire comme excuses dans le genre foireux…le vent…n'importe quoi ! Bravo Ichigo, et tu crois qu'elles vont gober ça… !_

Yuzu observa son frère et sourit doucement : Oui, le vent souffle fort…je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, après tout, tout le monde dormait à cette heure… Dit-elle doucement en appliquant du miel sur un pancake.

_ Au fait, tu es rentré tard hier ? Raconte comment c'était avec le vieux… Demanda Karin toute curieuse. Cela assombri le regard d'Ichigo qui lui répondit évasivement : Il s'est rien passé. J'ai parlé, il m'a gueulé dessus, je suis privé de sorties, fin de l'histoire. Trancha-t-il avant de pouvoir finir son toast. Ichigo saisit son sac et enfila son blouson ainsi qu'une écharpe. Cette fois son père n'avait pas été là lors du petit déjeuner, sans lui ce n'était pas pareil. Il enfila ses chaussures et avec son sac sur les épaules ouvrit la porte :

_ Yuzu, Karin…laissez papa seul un moment, ça vaut mieux…mais dépêchez-vous d'aller à l'école aussi ! Lança-t-il avant de partir, ayant vu les filles acquiescer.

Sur le chemin Ichigo croisait comme chaque matin maintenant Orihime, puis ils firent le trajet ensemble. Ils retrouvèrent Neliel, Shinji et Hiyori dans la cours de récréation, apparemment en forme. Cette matinée allait s'annoncer difficile…mais d'abord ! Ichigo devait lui dire :

_ Neliel, je tiens à te dire tout de suite merci ! Avança Ichigo les bras croisés.

_ Nié ? J'ai fait quoi ? Exigea la jeune fille qui paraissait toujours égale à elle-même quelque soit la situation. Ichigo essayait de ne pas se mettre en colère : Presque une heure du mat, je suis rentré à la maison en trouvant mon père ivre…je suis privé de sorties pour un bon moment… !

_ Surtout avec ces affaires de kidnappings d'enfants, ça fou les j'tons… ! Faut pas trop en vouloir à ton père Ichi ! Il fait ça pour ton bien… Soutint Shinji en feuilletant un magazine portant sur les actualités.

_ Mon bien…Maugréa Ichigo. S'il arrêtait de me considérer comme un gosse, je serais la personne la plus comblé au monde… !

_ Mais tu n'es pas non plus un adulte… ! Répliqua le blond, décidément il avait réponse à tout aujourd'hui. La sonnerie retentit et ils savaient tous où ils devaient se rendre.

_ Je vais avoir mon professeur chéri ! S'exclama Neliel en parlant d'Aizen qui était également son professeur de français. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, même s'il savait pertinemment _ sans prétention_ que Sosuke était son chéri à lui !

Ichigo et Orihime avaient une heure d'histoire qui devait se dérouler exceptionnellement dans une salle au troisième étage, la salle 310 pour cette fois alors qu'ils étaient habituellement au deuxième étage en salle 205 mais cette salle était sollicitée pour une classe en ce moment, donc cela expliquait ce changement. Le rouquin sourit en pensant qu'il pourra « voir » ou être « proche » de la salle de son amant…comment l'avait-il appelé la veille… ? « _Mi lunita_ » quel adorable surnom…

_Je me transforme vraiment en midinette…_

Ils se rendirent à la salle en question et là…son cœur explosa de bonheur. C'était _lui_…Sosuke était au milieu du couloir, incitant les derniers retardataires à rentrer immédiatement en classe. Il était au paradis…lorsque les yeux chocolat de son amant rencontrèrent les siens. Il était définitivement au paradis…Sosuke lui sourit. Ô ce sourire…qui lui était adressé à lui !

Ichigo allait vraiment mourir d'une syncope…Sosuke était vraiment, juste…_canon_ ‼ ! L'orangé se reprit vite en renvoyant le sourire et coupa le contact à son plus grand désespoir.

Le cours se déroula normalement, la professeur notait le tout au tableau et dictait parfois. Quoi de plus palpitant…rien que ses pensés étaient concentrées sur le beau brun qui faisait cours juste à côté ! Ce même brun était son amant, et ils avaient eu une nuit plutôt mouvementé la veille…quoi de plus palpitant !

Dans la salle d'à côté, monsieur Sosuke apprenait à la partie des élèves intéressés par son cours _ majoritairement la gente féminine_ écrivant par ci par là, quelques mots au tableau mais en dictant le reste. Il pensait à Ichigo, de sa lunita qui se trouvait juste à côté…ce qu'il voulait refaire un deuxième round comme il l'avait souligné la veille. Il eut un sourire comme ça…_il me rend fou…_

Seulement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Les élèves crièrent « entrez » et la porte une fois ouverte, une surveillante...avec des papiers aux mains et pâle comme s'il elle allait faire un malaise : Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger…mais est ce que Kurosaki Ichigo est là… ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Neliel qui était hypnotisée par Aizen, se redressa et retira le stylo qu'elle mâchouillait tout en s'inquiétant un peu…elle soupira rien ne pourrait être aussi grave que la fois où son cousin avait blessé Ichigo.

À ce moment, Sosuke savait que quelque chose de mal allait survenir : Non, il n'est pas dans cette salle…leur classe est juste à côté en 310…

La surveillante hocha la tête mais Sosuke ne la laissa pas refermer la porte, il la laissa ouverte. Il voulait vraiment savoir…et en même temps ignorer ce qu'il se passait. La surveillante se dirigea dans cette salle et toqua à nouveau : Excusez-moi de déranger…est ce que Ichigo est ici… ?

Le roux haussa un sourcil et leva la main, il commença alors vraiment à stresser lorsqu'elle lui demanda de le suivre. Il avait fait quelque chose ? Il avait oublié de rectifier une absence ? L'orangé paniquait vraiment, il lança un regard apaisant vers Orihime et ses amis. Ils sortirent dans le couloir, et la surveillante ne perdit pas de temps : Tu dois prendre tes affaires…

_ P-pourquoi… ? Demanda Ichigo, visiblement inquiet.

_ Ichigo tu dois prendre tes affaires, je ne sais pas comment je dois te l'annoncer…

C'était la totale cette fois. Il voulait savoir. Il hurla presque : M-mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Je veux savoir !

_ Ton père est mort… ! Répondit la surveillante, en regrettant son ton. Ichigo ne bougea pas…

…tout comme Aizen Sosuke, Neliel…Kuchiki Byakuya qui avait ouvert sa porte à cause du raffut…ils avaient tous les yeux écarquillés. Ichigo affichait une expression illisible, il tomba à genou.

Et il pleura, hurlant son chagrin seul dans le couloir.

Xxxx

Qui a tué Isshin et comment ? Les réponses et un Grimmjow qui sera plus gentillet (ai-je vraiment dit ça ?) au prochain chapitre !

Continuez à encourager pour cette fic,

A bientôt mes poussins !


	9. Note

Note d'auteur du 5/11/13

BlouBell (anciennement CherryDuck)

Bonsoir, bonjour...enfin cela dépend du moment ou vous lisez cette note.

Je reçois toujours des reviews (très amusantes, et très touchantes et il n'y a aucun sarcasme) sur mes histoires, TABB, Homeworks, ou ITCOY (d'ailleurs je suis désolée, mais la fiction est bien terminé les filles !) Je n'ai rien posté de concret depuis un bout de temps. Pour plusieurs raisons; Je suis à la fac maintenant (et ne me dite pas que les étudiants sont des glandeurs !) et donc avant y'avait le bac et patati et patata. Enfin, j'espère que vous voyez le tableau ! Ensuite, du stress côté vie privé. Je pense que tout le monde connait. Mais je pourrais passer du temps à vous énumérer pleins de raisons, j'ai décidé d'aller droit au but, et de poser mes burnes sur la table ! (façon de parler, hein)

Plus de fics pour moi !

J'ai une passion pour le dessin, et depuis que je me suis inscrite sur DeviantArt (en tant que BlouBell, vous pouvez aller visiter c'est gratuit) j'ai repris le dessin de manière plus sérieuse (étude de l'anatomie, diversification de mon style, et je travaille même sur un projet personnel) donc depuis 3 ans, je suis complètement sur DArt. Cors et âme si on peut dire. Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec F F . Net ? He ben, nettement moins de volonté pour écrire. En général, il m'arrive de dessiner puis d'écrire une fic pour illustrer mais c'est en anglais, et je poste ça sur Tumblr.

Je suis toujours une accroc des fictions (regardez un peu mes favoris) et si vous regardez, vous verrez que mes fandoms ont beaucoup évolués depuis. Plus vraiment de Bleach (même si je suis toujours une grande passionnée d'anime) mes fandoms sont plus centrés sur les séries TV : Hannibal, Doctor Who, Supernatural et sans oublier Sherlock et The Hobbit (LOTR avec)

Donc. Vous n'avez plus une gamine pré-pubère de 14 ans mais une presque jeune femme de presque 20 ans (presque okay !) et ma manière d'écrire a changé, et je suppose que je suis nettement plus mature (même si je reste toujours une pure romantique) bref, mes écrits ne sont vraiment plus les mêmes. C'est pourquoi je suis toujours en train de grincer des dents que je vois l'état de mes fics.

Mon dieu. Il faudrait tout réécrire pour que ça soit censé ! Mais voilà, volonté oblige ! Et je suis pas chaude pour ça. Je suis désolée si ça agace si vous étiez vraaaaiment impatient de lire mes fics. M'enfin, y'a des trucs nettement mieux que ce que je fais. (si si) Je palis en voyant les conneries que j'ai pu écrire durant ma douce adolescence. S'il y a une fic que je ne peux pas critiquer, ça serait _Vendetta At Phone_ sur Reborn car je me suis plus appliquée en l'écrivant. Et puis _Reste_, fic sur Sherlock. Mais sinon, tout ça me donne une indigestion littéraire!

Bref. Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous êtes sympa vous pouvez faire un tour sur mon Deviant . Art (il suffit de taper BlouBell et je suis le premier lien qui s'affiche donc pas de panique !)

Bonne soirée, journée et merci encore.

BlouBell


End file.
